


Lee Taeyong Loves Three (3) Boys

by bubblebubblebubbletea



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ((based on my experience with migraines)), .....ish, Author Is Sleep Deprived, But also, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, Multi, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Panic Attacks, Rating May Change, Self-Esteem Issues, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, There's cursing, at least when they're alone, because nct, but it's okay bc taeyong loves him, but so far i haven't anything E-rated planned for this fic, but uhhh, he works in the ER, i will add ppl as they show up, it gets a bit sensual at points...., jaehyun has dissociate disorder, jaehyun is a doctor, jaehyun is depressed, jaehyun is whipped, jaemin's home life is kinda sad..., jisung cries, jisung has anxiety, jisung is a student, jisung is adopted, jisung is insecure, jisung is too cute, johnny volunteers at the school, just depends on how i'm feeling later, lee taeyong is anxious, let me know if i need to add anything to the tags, lmk if you want something to happen and i'll try to add a scene, lots of sweet kisses, mentions of neglect and abuse, momma taeyong is best taeyong, oof that's a lot of tags, please be careful when reading if you have certain triggers!!!, please read my notes to see if there are any specific warnings to the chapter!!, read safely!, so are the rest of the dreamies, someone give my baby a hug, taeyong has insomnia, taeyong is a teacher, taeyong is prone to migraines, taeyong is their little baby, they all live together with jisung, this is probably really bad just gonna be real with y'all, yuta has a bad knee, yuta is a momma when taeyong can't be, yuta is a teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblebubblebubbletea/pseuds/bubblebubblebubbletea
Summary: Yuta’s greeting was immediate when Taeyong entered the kitchen, sweeping the older into a tight hug and peppering his face in kisses that caused Taeyong to giggle. When Yuta finally put him down with a lingering kiss to his lips, Taeyong raised his eyebrows.“And what, Mr. Nakamoto, was that for?” he inquired, putting on his best ‘unimpressed’ face (not that it was hard, he was basically dating two giant, clingy toddlers--not that he minded).Yuta hummed happily. “To let you know that I love you dearly and appreciate everything you do for us.”Taeyong pursed his lips. “What did you do?” he deadpanned, crossing his arms.“Nothing!” Yuta squawked indignantly. “Honest!” Taeyong raised his eyebrows higher and Yuta denied doing anything again, so Taeyong hummed, placing a chaste kiss to the younger’s lips.“Where’s Jaehyun?"Yuta hummed. “He’ll be back in a minute.”“Vague,” Taeyong noted. “What’s going on?”“Our Taeyong is so nosy!” Yuta announced loudly, sighing as he fell against the back of the kitchen chair dramatically, causing Jisung to giggle. Taeyong sighed, giving up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter may feel a bit rushed and OOC or boring, but I promise it'll get better (or not idfk).
> 
> Please send me love and your thoughts!! I'm a sucker for feedback, so if you've got criticism please don't be afraid to send it in!! I hope I made this enjoyable for my readers <3

“You’re kidding,  _ right? _ ” Taeyong bit. Jisung laughed awkwardly but said nothing. “Oh my goodness, you’re not kidding. Jisung, I don't know if this is going to go over well with Jae and Yuta.”

“But you’re my dad!”

“The others!”

“My father!”

Taeyong groaned. “Look, I don’t know or care if you condone my romantic life, I don’t give a shit. But, really, it’s one thing if my son knows about it, it’s another thing entirely if other students know about it.”

“Why should you care about their opinions? They’re just teenagers,” Jisung defended. 

Taeyong rubbed at his eyes, sitting back at his desk. “Please take a seat, your pacing is making me nauseous.” Jising nodded before taking a seat on top of a student desk. “Listen, Jisung; I don’t care what anyone says about my romantic interests or my love life, it’s none of their business, however, bringing them over always runs the risk of them trying to spread rumors, as true or false as they may be. Which places  _ my _ job in jeopardy as well as Yuta’s and possibly even Jaehyun’s.”

Jisung sighed. “I guess… But--” He bit his lip, cutting himself off. Jisung didn’t want to anger him so he just shook his head.

A sigh came from the teacher as his glasses were taken off gingerly, long fingers rubbing at tired eyes. “If you’ve got an argument for what I’m telling you, please speak up. I hate to tell you ‘no,’ so if you’ve got a way around this...”

“I--” Jisung shrugged. “It’d only be myself, Chenle, Renjun, Mark, Haechan, and Jaemin. They’re all really nice and I really don’t think they’d care. Um, and… I mean, you’ve met them all and I know they wouldn’t say anything on purpose!” 

Taeyong nodded, putting his glasses back on, keeping quiet. Jisung looked so hopeful-- he’d never been the one to throw a sleepover before, only ever attending others’. It took his a good five minutes before speaking up again. “I’ll talk it over with Yuta and Jaehyun tonight and you can have an answer in the morning. I can’t promise it’ll be yes, but I also can’t promise it’ll be no.”

Jisung popped up brightly, running over to Taeyong and hugging him tightly. “You’re the best!”

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “You say that now… Damn, you’re turning fifteen already. And that’ll make seven years with me” He sighed. “Okay, hold on, I need to get schedules straight for the next few days.” He shook his head before ticking things off on his fingers. “Yuta’s off fifth and second lunch this semester so he’ll be in any moment. Jaehyun has the rest of the week off from the ER, so he’ll be home tonight. Jisung has dance practice after school tonight, tomorrow, and Friday. Plus a possible sleepover Friday to Saturday. I need to clean the upstairs tonight as well as the kitchen. And I have a shittonne of grading to do.” Taeyong sat back. “Fantastic. And they’re seven-paragraph lit essays analyzing the book’s symbols and theme.” He let his head drop onto the neat stack of papers on his desk. “Why did I have to choose a core class?” he grumbled to himself.

A new voice made Taeyong jump. “Because you like to watch kids grow under your influence and making it so you help them in a way that could expand creativity has you thriving even when stressed beyond belief.” He kissed the crown of Jisung’s head before moving further into the room to do the same to Taeyong. “And you’re a spiteful little shit that thought it’d be funny to ignore me when filling out the school’s application.” Taeyong hummed tiredly, letting Yuta pull his head into his chest.

Yuta petted his hair slowly. “You haven’t been sleeping well, have you?” Taeyong shook his head and Jisung inched closer.

“Dad?” Jisung began hesitantly, “Are you okay? Why haven’t you been sleeping?” His brows were furrowed in worry, hands twisting his shirt fabric, wrinkling the soft material.

Taeyong pulled out of Yuta’s grip to smile at Jisung. “I’m okay, it’s just been a little uncomfortable to sleep.”

“Is it your back again?” he asked, frown deepening. Taeyong hummed as he began straightening the piles on his desk. “But it’s been, like, a year since the car accident! Why is it still giving you trouble?” Jisung was now next to his father, inspecting the bags under the elder’s eyes.

Taeyong grabbed Jisung’s hands gently, making the boy stop. “It’s really okay, sweetheart. It isn’t a big deal. It’s only because the weather has been constantly changing recently.”

Jisung didn’t look convinced but nodded anyway. Yuta, however, saved him by asking, “And why aren’t you in class, ya twerp?” good naturedly, ruffling the soft black hair in front of him. 

Jisung shrugged. “I dunno. Why aren’t you ever productive when it comes to your job?” he challenged sarcastically, arms crossed as he huffed playfully. 

Yuta gasped before picking the kid up and throwing him over his shoulder, ignoring the squealing fourteen-year-old’s giggled pleas of release. “Dad! Dad, help!” 

Taeyong snorted. “You got yourself into this one, buddy,” he excused, fixing his glasses as he began through last hour’s classwork. “But, Yuta, please remember there are still classes in session despite yourself being off for the hour.” Yuta huffed and let Jisung down, pulling the boy into his chest afterwards as Jisung caught his breath, cheeks pink. 

“Nah, but really kid, why aren’t you in algebra right now?” he asked worriedly, leading him over to one of the student desks so they could speak on-level with each other. Jisung stared at his hands, fingers being wrung harsh enough they were losing color. “Hey,” Yuta tried again, “it isn’t an issue, I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

Jisung nodded, but it still took his a few minutes to work up the courage to tell him. “Well,” he mumbled, “I had a panic attack at the end of fourth hour so Mr. Min sent me to Dad and emailed Ms. Byun to let her know what happened. And--” Jisung took a deep breath before shaking his head harshly. “I just can’t make myself go back to class, I-I-I--”

Yuta brought Jisung forward into an extremely tight hug, realizing the boy was shaking while being held. “That’s okay, baby,” he cooed sweetly, pulling back to brush the growing hair out of Jisung’s eyes. “No one would hold it against you if you didn’t go back to class today, you know that. Just remember your dad has to check you out next hour if you don’t go back, but that isn’t an issue. Hell, if you really wanted to and Taeyong is okay with it, I’m sure Jaehyun would be happy to bring you home.” 

Jisung shook his head. “No, Jaehyun needs sleep, I don’t want him to have to get out of bed today.” Yuta cooed some more, pulling him tightly into another hug. Jisung pulled away after a moment, looking down. “‘M not a charity case,” he muttered, kicking at the tile flooring.

Yuta sighed, a hand on Jisung’s cheek. “Oh, baby, no one thinks you’re a charity case, not in this school and certainly not under Taeyong’s roof. I’m coddling you because no matter what the case a panic attack sucks and I want you to know you’re safe and loved right here.” He could see Jisung’s lip quiver before pulling him back into his chest. “Baby, I’m doing this because you’re so brave to still be at school, the same general environment, even if you’re not in class.” He pulled away, taking Jisung’s chin gently so Jisung was looking at him. “Do you understand, baby?” Jisung nodded. “Good because you aren’t a charity case. Not ever. You are loved, not pitied.” Jisung wrapped his arms around Yuta’s neck, hiding his face in the older’s shoulder. 

Taeyong got out of his chair to walk over to them, petting Jisung hair gently. “Thank you, Yuta,” Taeyong said softly. “And he’s not wrong, Jisunggie.” Jisung walked over to his dad and, despite being fourteen, raised his arms slightly--after all, Taeyong was twenty-six and worked out regularly so 110 pounds was absolutely nothing. 

Taeyong nodded and picked him up. “You really need to put on weight, you’re too light,” Taeyong sighed, walking around the classroom with his kid slowly. “I have off fifth hour and sixth hour. Do you want me to check you out and you, me, Yuta, and Jaehyun can all have lunch together?” Jisung nodded slowly, yawning. “Have  _ you _ been sleeping, kiddo?”

Jisung shook his head, tired voice quiet after the day’s events. “Not really, I keep waking up.” He sighed tiredly. “It’s no fun and the lack of rest has been making me even more anxious, but I keep forgetting to take my melatonin.” 

“Do you want to skip dance tonight?” Jisung shook his head and Taeyong nodded. “Can I convince you to stay home from dance today?” He shrugged. “Okay, helpful.” He paused before-- “Do you want me to carry you to the front office to check you out or do you want to walk?” Jisung shrugged but didn’t make a move to get down, so Taeyong nodded. 

“Yuta, baby, can you get the door?” Taeyong asked softly, adjusting his son slightly in his grip. The walked to the front office, ignoring the stray students’ look as they went. 

Taeyong put a finger to his lips when he walked in and Johnny, his best friend and occasional volunteer at the school, nodded, immediately going to grab the check-out card before coming around the counter to coo at Jisung. 

Johnny ran a large hand through Jisung hair, smiling at the sleepy boy. “I dunno what’s wrong, kid, but you got this and I hope you feel better, yeah?”

Jisung nodded, smiling in thanks as his head found Taeyong’s shoulder again. His (much, much smaller) hand was waved in Johnny’s general direction and Johnny grabbed it, shaking the appendage playfully. “I need to put you down to sign out.” Jisung let out a deep sigh at Taeyong’s words before letting go, still clutching his sleeve like a child. Johnny sent him a questioning look and Taeyong subtly gave a small shake of his head. 

Taeyong dropped the pen when he was done before straightening. “Yuta, can you take Jisung to the car? I’ll be there in a minute.” Yuta looked between the pair before understanding and nodding, leading Jisung off even as the kid didn’t want to let go of his sleeve. 

“So what the hell is that?” Johnny asked as the stepped out of the room so no students or staff members would hear. 

Taeyong shook his head. “Jisung had a panic attack last class and was sent to me, you know how Yoongi and Jungha are about Jisung, which isn’t a problem, he seemed fine after a few minutes even though that doesn’t really mean anything. But he didn’t tell me what triggered it.” He sighed harshly. “I don’t know, but I’m scared to let him out of my sight. He only gets clingy like this if it was extremely bad, tired or not.”

Johnny put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Just keep an eye on him; don’t be suffocating about it though, just let him know you’re there. On top of that, talk to him tonight and see what’s up.” Taeyong nodded once before they gave their goodbyes. 

He was quick to arrive to the car, shaking his head. “Sorry about that, I had to check my box,” he said, squeezing Yuta’s hand twice.  _ I was talking about Jisung _ went unsaid through his actions and Yuta nodded, saying it was fine before they went to the cafe down the highway, Jaehyun texting he was on his way. 

They settled in their usual booth, Taeyong’s heart clenching painfully when Jisung could climb in his lap without the smaller’s back hitting the table. Taeyong let a hand rest on his son’s head and back, tucking him securely against his body. It took a few more minutes for Jaehyun to arrive as well, but he placed a kiss against Jisung’s head and the elders’ lips and a waiter arrive. 

“Jisung,” Taeyong coaxed quietly, “what do you want to drink?”

Jisung shrugged, mumbling into his shoulder. “Hah shockit.”

“A hot chocolate,” Taeyong translated before ordering his own things. Taeyong left a kiss to Jisung’s head. “You don’t want to hug Jaehyun?” 

“I don’t wanna move.”

“Okay, what do you want to eat?”

“Muffin,” came the strained reply. 

Taeyong’s hand on his head began to move, stroking the soft black hair slowly. “Are you crying?” he whispered, low enough that Jaehyun and Yuta couldn’t hear him. 

Jisung shook his head slowly but the hand wrapped in Taeyong’s shirt tightened slightly and Taeyong knew the truth. Jisung was pulled tighter against his father as his shoulders began to shake, letting out silent sobs. Tayong shushed him gently, rubbing at his back and hair. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” he asked quietly. Jisung shook his head.

“‘M not cryin’,” came the voice-cracked response.

“Of course not. Will you tell me when we’re alone?” Taeyong tried. Jisung shook his head. “After school when we can go into my room?” He nodded. “Okay.” 

The waiter came back with their drinks-- a hot chocolate for Jisung, a black coffee for Yuta, a caramel latte with extra caramel for Taeyong, and an iced coffee for Jaehyun. When Jisung pulled away, Taeyong had a tissue waiting; he wiped his face before slipping off his dad’s lap. After taking a sip of his hot chocolate, Jisung smiled, getting up to hug Jaehyun. 

“Hi, Jaehyun,” Jisung greeted with a grin. Jisung was grateful that Jaehyun and Yuta ignored his puffy face. Jaehyun grabbed Jisung cheeks lightly, pulling at them playfully. Jisung groaned pulling away without force. “Can I have a sip of your drink?” he asked once Jaehyun had let go.

Jaehyun puffed out his lower lip. “Oh, I see how it is! You just want me for my coffee!”

Jisung shrugged. “Yeah, kinda.” Jaehyun mouth dropped as he looked between Taeyong and Yuta, aghast. “I’m kidding!” Jisung laughed, hugging him around the neck.  Jaehyun hummed, hugging him back tightly. “But can I still have a sip?”

Jaehyun sighed dramatically but handed the cup to the younger. Jisung hummed happily as the bitter beverage hit his tongue. “Thanks.”

Jisung bounced back over to his father, curling up into the older’s side. “Can I have a sip of yours, too?” Taeyong hummed, handing his son the mug. Jisung smacked his lips together and let out a long ‘ _aahhhhhhhh_ ’ before putting it down. “Jaehyun, what have you done with you day off?” Jisung asked after a moment of silence. Yuta’s fingers laced with Taeyong’s on top of the table as Jaehyun took a long sip of his own drink.

“I only woke up when Yuta texted me so-- nothing, I suppose,” he answered lightly, shrugging before returning the question.

“Oh! In first hour, we got back the project from last week--”

“The one with the crappy group members?”

“--Yeah!” He seemed excited Jaehyun remembered such a small detail when he’d only mentioned it once in the heat of frustration after school the day before it was due. “I was the only one in the group with an ‘A’ because my teacher could tell I did almost all the work.”

“That’s wonderful!” Jaehyun praised, causing Jisung’s smile to widen.

“Yeah, and then in second hour we took a test and got two tests back, which I got ‘A’s on as well. I was the only one who got an ‘A’ on my dilations tests so they can fight me. ‘We didn’t learn this!’ Then how did I get a 100%?” 

Jaehyun laughed harshly at the comment, not expecting the comment from Jisung. “Really, now?” he hummed. “And what did they do when they found out you got  perfect score?”

Jisung looked smug. “The kid in front of me nearly punched me because he got a 37%. It’s not my fault I don’t sleep in class and even if I did, I’d probably still pass-- well, no, that’s not true, I’d probably have a ‘C’ or something.”

“Jisung, kiddo, having a ‘C’ is still passing,” Yuta inputted with a raised eyebrow.

Jisung scrunched his nose before taking a long sip of his drink. “Maybe for everyone else, but for me? At the standards I hold myself, I expect myself to have an ‘A,’ a ‘B’ if I’ve been really, really sick that quarter.”

Yuta hummed. “You’re going to run yourself ragged,” he warned softly before dropping it. Jisung shrugged before taking a bite of his muffin. As they moved onto another topic, Jisung discreetly scooted against his father’s side, hand nudging at his wrist lightly. Taeyong lifted his arm for Jisung to tuck himself into the elder’s warm side. 

“Dad?” he muttered softly, eyes slightly droopy. Taeyong hummed, leaning so his ear was hovering over his son’s head. “I love you,” he whispered, tucking his head into his father’s chest.

“I love you too,” Taeyong responded quietly. “I’m here for you always, okay?” Jisung nodded and rejoined Yuta’s conversation. 

Another twenty minutes passed before they got ready to leave, Jisung hurrying back to Taeyong’s side when he’d hugged Jaehyun ‘goodbye’ and made him promise to go back to sleep once he got home. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I! did not! expect! such! a positive! response! from! this fic! Y'all are awesome, thank you so much for the kudos and bookmarks, they really mean a lot!   
> I hope you aren't disappointed by this chapter. I love you, my dears! <3

Back at school, once Yuta promised them privacy and had gone back to his own classroom down the hall, Taeyong sat on his rolling desk chair and let Jisung climb into his lap, rocking them side to side slowly, rubbing his son’s back gently.

“Do you want to talk about it right now?” Taeyong asked. Jisung shook his head, hand loosely clutching at the fabric of Taeyong’s shirt in a gesture of gaining comfort. Taeyong hummed, nodding in understanding before starting to sing quietly under his breath. “We’ll talk when we get home,” Taeyong whispered once Jisung was asleep in his lap, tears hanging onto his eyelashes with ferver. 

* * *

 

Talk they did. Jisung came home with Yuta and they went straight into Taeyong’s unoccupied room--Jaehyun had been in the kitchen when they’d gotten home, claiming he wasn’t going to be going back to sleep yet. In reality, Taeyong had texted him, asking if he could vacate the bedroom until dinner time. 

Taeyong settled on his usual side of the bed, patting the area next to him for Jisung, the small boy meekly taking a seat, curled into himself. “What happened today, baby?” Taeyong inquired gently, running a hand soothingly through his son’s hair. Jisung shrugged, but Taeyong knew he was just collecting his words. 

“I…” Jisung shook his head, wiping at his eyes. “I though I saw… him. Outside, through the window. I-I was daydreaming and next thing I know one of the janitors walk in front of the window to tend to the garden outside of the classroom. The janitor looked so much like  _ him _ and--and I didn’t know what to do. Next thing I know, I’m on the floor in the fetal position with everyone staring at me, which made it  _ worse and-- _ ”

His voice broke and he choked on a sob, turning his head so it was buried in Taeyong’s chest. “I was  _ so scared _ , Dad,” he hiccuped. Taeyong's heart cracked at the raw pain in his son's voice, the fear and insecurity screamingly blatant through the syllables. Taeyong tightened his hug on Jisung, pulling him securely against his chest, hoping it would be enough to convey he was safe, he was going to be alright. 

“I hear you, baby,” he hummed, heart cracking further at the pathetic whimper that left his son’s lips. “I’m right here. He’s not going to touch you. He isn’t here.” Jisung’s sobbing became loud and violent, his whole body convulsing as he tried to suck in breath after breath with little success. “Baby, baby, listen,” Taeyong began softly. “You need to try to calm down so you don’t throw yourself into a tizzy. Can we try to get your breathing back to normal?” Jisung nodded into Taeyong’s chest, body shaking. “Good. Remember how we practiced. In three, hold one, out three.” He set the pace slow and Jisung tried to copy it; they spent nearly thirty minutes on calming his breathing and getting the sobs under control. 

“You’re doing so well,” Taeyong comforted, slowly rocking them and humming under his breath.

“Dad?” Jisung whispered, unable to make himself speak louder.

Taeyong hummed.

“You won’t leave me, right?”  _ You love me, right? _

“Never,” came the immediate and firm response. “Not in a million years. I love you too much to leave you.”

“Really?”

There was so much insecurity in his voice the emotion became palpable. The crack deepened. “Really, really.”

Fifteen minutes later, a knock sounded on the door. “Come in,” Taeyong called out, holding his son closer when he tensed at the door opening. Jaehyun slipped half way through the door. 

“Dinner will be ready in ten. Do you want me to set the table or will you two be eating up here?”

Taeyong help up a finger. “Jisunggie?” Taeyong murmured softly. “Do you want to eat downstairs?” Jisung nodded slightly and Taeyong felt a bit of the weight lift off his heart. “If you don’t mind,” he began, addressing Jaehyun with a soft smile, “set four places.” Jaehyun nodded, winking as a departing gesture, and closed the door quietly behind him. 

Taeyong let the boy rest in his arms for a few more minutes before speaking. “Why don’t we get washed up before we go downstairs?” 

Jisung nodded, pulling away. “Sorry about your shirt,” he apologized sheepishly, eyeing the large wet spot on the nice button-up. 

“Don’t be,” Taeyong replied quickly, wiping away some of the tears that still clung to Jisung’s skin. Jisung stood, going into the master bathroom to wash his face. While the boy had the door closed, Taeyong changed his shirt, oddly unbothered by the mucus and salt water he’d have to clean from the shirt. Jisung came out with his face puffy but livelier. “You remember to wipe down the sink?” Jisung hummed and Taeyong patted his head happily. “Then let’s go.”

Yuta’s greeting was immediate when Taeyong entered the kitchen, sweeping the older into a tight hug and peppering his face in kisses causing Taeyong to laugh. When Yuta finally put him down with a lingering kiss to his lips, Taeyong raised his eyebrows. 

“And what, Mr. Nakamoto, was that for?” he inquired, putting on his best ‘unimpressed’ face (not that it was hard, he was basically dating two giant, clingy toddlers--not that he minded).

Yuta hummed happily. “To let you know that I love you dearly and appreciate everything you do for us.”

Taeyong pursed his lips. “What did you do?” he deadpanned, crossing his arms. 

“Nothing!” Yuta squawked indignantly. “Honest!” Taeyong raised his eyebrows higher and Yuta denied doing anything again, so Taeyong hummed, placing a chaste kiss to the younger’s lips. 

“Then let’s eat, yeah?” Yuta nodded, leading them to the set table. “Where’s Jaehyun?”

Yuta hummed. “He’ll be back in a minute.”

“Vague,” Taeyong noted. “What’s going on?”

“Our Taeyong is so nosey!” Yuta announced loudly, sighing as he fell against the back of the kitchen chair dramatically, causing Jisung to giggle. Taeyong sighed, giving up, and Jaehyun entered the kitchen almost immediately after. 

Taeyong’s eyes narrowed. “What are you two planning?” he asked cautiously. 

Jaehyun hushed him before grabbing the pot on the stove and bringing it over to rest on a hot pad on the table. He took off the lid carefully, letting the steam billow out in a thick cloud as he came back with two smaller pots, going back quickly for a third and last one. 

“Why is there so much food?” Taeyong asked, confused beyond belief. Jaehyun shrugged with a large smile, proudly showing off his dimple.

Jaehyun began to serve everyone slowly, beginning to address Taeyong. “Well, you’re always taking care of all of us. When we’re sick, when I have long shifts at the hospital, when Jisung is having issues with anxiety, when Yuta’s got hours and hours of grading to do, when we’re being pain in the asses, you always come to our aid without a word of complaint. So… since I had the day off, I spent it cooking your favorites. We’ve got gulmuchim, a fresh oyster dish, kimbap, seaweed rice rolls, and japchae, a sweet potato dish. And we’ve also got kimchi and plain rice and fried eggs and sauteed vegetables if you feel like some side dishes.”

Taeyong looked overwhelmed as Jaehyun handed him a loaded plate of food. “I--” He stopped himself, looking between his plate of food and Jaehyun. “You didn’t have to do this at all,” he said with a shake of his head. “This isn’t necessary, really.”

Jaehyun shook his head. “Are any of the things you do for us strictly necessary? We don’t thank you nearly enough for all you do for us. You deserve this more than any of us.”

Taeyong looked immensely grateful, pulling Jaehyun into his arms tightly, placing a long, sweet kiss to his lips. “Thank you, baby, really. It means a lot.” Jaehyun just hummed, placing a kiss on his forehead before pulling away.

“Then eat.”

Taeyong nodded before picking up his chopsticks, starting with a kimbap roll, humming contently as the flavors hit his tongue. The first twenty minutes of dinner was spent in silence as everyone ate. When they did begin to speak, far enough into their meal, it was Taeyong, the eldest putting down his chopsticks and clearing his throat, causing the other three to look up from their food. 

“Yuta, Jaehyun, as you both know, our dear Jisung is turning fifteen. For this occasion, he would like to have a few friends sleep over Friday to Saturday. I told him I’d bring it up to you, that we’d talk about it tonight, and we’d have an answer for him in the morning. I just wanted to bring it up so you could think about it before we went to bed.” Yuta and Jaehyun exchanged glances, unspoken words seemingly passing between them before they nodded to each other. 

After Taeyong’s announcement, words were passed between persons as questions were asked and jokes were made. As they cleared the table nearly an hour later, Taeyong laid a kiss to Jisung’s head. 

“Why don’t you get some homework done while I talk with Yuta and Jaehyun about the sleepover?” Jisung nodded quickly before running off. 

He stood over the sink, beginning to wash the dishes when Yuta pulled him back, strong arms wrapping around his waist as the younger buried his face into Taeyong’s neck. “No,” he said gruffly. “You don’t do dishes tonight. We’ll deal with that.” Taeyong rolled his eyes but leaned back into Yuta anyway as Jaehyun moved in front of them, placing a soft kiss to both their lips. 

“So what the issue with Jisung having this sleepover?” Jaehyun hummed, leaning back against the counter. His body language was relaxed, face content. 

“I-- I know the kids, they’re  _ good kids _ , I just wasn’t sure if either of you would A: want an extra five people running around the house or B: want anyone to know about our relationship.  _ I _ don’t mind it, people can think what they want--but I don’t ever want to make either of you uncomfortable,” Taeyong sighed, crossing his arms above Yuta’s still around his waist. 

Jaehyun stepped forward, placing a gentle hand on Taeyong’s cheek (the hand was rough, calloused from constantly holding medical instruments and playing guitar). “Taeyong, love, listen. This is your home, you make these decisions. Yes, we live with you but that doesn’t necessarily give us the right to veto.”

Taeyong shook his head. “Maybe not, but I’m not asking you because you live under this roof, I’m asking you because I want you to be comfortable in my home-- _ our _ home. This is supposed to be a safe haven, but that doesn’t really work if you don’t want the company here.” 

Jaehyun sighed, leaning forward to give him a short kiss. “You’re sweet. I’m going to say that I don’t mind them being here as long as they can’t come into our room; I want that to be a getaway spot if things get overwhelming.”

Taeyong hummed. “I can do that. Yuta?”

Yuta made a noise. “Do you remember these kids’ names?”

“Yeah. A junior, Mark Lee, the small one from Canada, Huang Renjun and Zhong Chenle, the two sophomores from China-- you probably know Renjun as an A student and Chenle as the shrieky dolphin-- Donghyuck, the sophomore in Jisung’s art and PE class, he has the really high voice, and then Jaemin, they boy that was in you second hour but was out of school for almost a month due to a back surgery. I think he’s in your seventh now. Oh-- there was another kid Jisung also mentioned, actually. Class president Lee Jeno, the really sweet kid.”

Yuta seemed to relax a bit after hearing their names though it still took him a minute to respond. “Yeah, I think I’d be fine with it. If I’m suddenly not then I’ll just hide in our room, but I can’t see me doing that unless something really bad happens.”

Taeyong turned in Yuta’s grip to leave a short kiss to his lips. “Thank you both for agreeing--I just felt so bad, telling him I didn’t think it was going to happen. I’m going to go tell him, if you two don’t mind doing the dishes?” Both of them agreed readily. “Okay, then I’ll be in my room when I’m done talking with Jisung.” They hummed in acknowledgement, letting him walk off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any Questions, comments, concerns, please let me know!  
> If you wanna yell at/to me, my tubmlr is-- thekinkpopstandsforkillme


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE!!!! There are allusions to a panic/anxiety attack as well as past childhood trauma (abuse), so please stay safe while reading it! If you want me to post an abbreviated/safe version of the chapter, please just let me know! I am more than willing!! This also counts for past/future chapters as well as readers in the future that find my work.   
> I love you, stay wonderful, my dear <3

Back at school, once Yuta promised them privacy and had gone back to his own classroom down the hall, Taeyong sat on his rolling desk chair and let Jisung climb into his lap, rocking them side to side slowly, rubbing his son’s back gently.

“Do you want to talk about it right now?” Taeyong asked. Jisung shook his head, hand loosely clutching at the fabric of Taeyong’s shirt in a gesture of gaining comfort. Taeyong hummed, nodding in understanding before starting to sing quietly under his breath. “We’ll talk when we get home,” Taeyong whispered once Jisung was asleep in his lap, tears hanging onto his eyelashes with fervor. 

 

Talk they did. Jisung came home with Yuta and they went straight into Taeyong’s unoccupied room--Jaehyun had been in the kitchen when they’d gotten home, claiming he wasn’t going to be going back to sleep yet. In reality, Taeyong had texted him, asking if he could vacate the bedroom until dinner time. 

Taeyong settled on his usual side of the bed, patting the area next to him for Jisung, the small boy meekly taking a seat, curled into himself. “What happened today, baby?” Taeyong inquired gently, running a hand soothingly through his son’s hair. Jisung shrugged, but Taeyong knew he was just collecting his words. 

“I…” Jisung shook his head, wiping at his eyes. “I though I saw… _him_. Outside, through the window. I-I was daydreaming and next thing I know one of the janitors walk in front of the window to tend to the garden outside of the classroom. The janitor looked so much like  _ him _ and--and I didn’t know what to do. Next thing I know, I’m on the floor in the fetal position with everyone staring at me, which made it  _ worse and-- _ ”

His voice broke and he choked on a sob, turning his head so it was buried in Taeyong’s chest. “I was  _ so scared _ , Dad,” he hiccuped. Taeyong heart cracked at the raw pain in his voice, the fear and insecurity screamingly blatant through the syllables. Taeyong tightened his hug on Jisung, pulling him securely against his chest, hoping it would be enough to convey he was safe, he was going to be alright. 

“I hear you, baby,” he hummed, heart cracking further at the pathetic whimper that left his son’s lips. “I’m right here. He’s not going to touch you. He isn’t here.” Jisung’s sobbing became loud and violent, whole body convulsing as he tried to suck in breath after breath with little success. “Baby, baby, listen,” Taeyong began softly. “You need to try to calm down so you don’t throw yourself into a tizzy. Can we try to get your breathing back to normal?” Jisung nodded into Taeyong’s chest, body shaking. “Good. Remember how we practiced. In, two, three; hold, two, three; out, two, three.” He set the pace slow and Jisung tried to copy it; they spent nearly thirty minutes on calming his breathing and getting the sobs under control. 

“You’re doing so well,” Taeyong comforted, slowly rocking them and humming under his breath.

“Dad?” Jisung whispered, unable to make himself speak louder.

Taeyong hummed.

“You won’t leave me, right?”  _ You love me, right? _

“Never,” came the immediate and firm response. “Not in a million years. I love you too much to leave you.”

A small “ _really?_ ” left Jisung's lips as a whisper.

There was so much insecurity in his voice the emotion became palpable. The crack deepened. “Really, really.” He pulled his son tighter against his chest.

Fifteen minutes later, a knock sounded on the door. “Come in,” Taeyong called out, holding his son closer when he tensed at the door opening. Jaehyun slipped half way through the door. 

“Dinner will be ready in ten. Do you want me to set the table or will you two be eating up here?”

Taeyong help up a finger. “Jisunggie?” Taeyong murmured softly. “Do you want to eat downstairs?” Jisung nodded slightly and Taeyong felt a bit of the weight lift off his heart. “If you don’t mind,” he began, addressing Jaehyun with a soft smile, “set four places.” Jaehyun nodded, winking as a departing gesture, closing the door quietly behind him. 

Taeyong let the boy rest in his arms for a few more minutes before speaking. “Why don’t we get washed up before we go downstairs?” 

Jisung nodded, pulling away. “Sorry about your shirt,” he apologized sheepishly, eyeing the large wet spot on the nice button-up. 

“Don’t be,” Taeyong replied quickly, wiping away some of the tears that still clung to Jisung’s skin. Jisung stood, going into the master bathroom to wash his face. While the boy had the door closed, Taeyong changed his shirt, oddly unbothered by the mucus and salt water he’d have to clean from the shirt. Jisung came out with his face puffy but livelier. “You remember to wipe down the sink?” Jisung hummed and Taeyong patted his head happily. “Then let’s go.”

Yuta’s greeting was immediate when Taeyong entered the kitchen, sweeping the older into a tight hug and peppering his face in kisses that caused Taeyong to giggle. When Yuta finally put him down with a lingering kiss to his lips, Taeyong raised his eyebrows. 

“And what, Mr. Nakamoto, was that for?” he inquired, putting on his best ‘unimpressed’ face (not that it was hard, he was basically dating two giant, clingy toddlers--not that he minded).

Yuta hummed happily. “To let you know that I love you dearly and appreciate everything you do for us.”

Taeyong pursed his lips. “What did you do?” he deadpanned, crossing his arms. 

“Nothing!” Yuta squacked indignantly. “Honest!” Taeyong raised his eyebrows higher and Yuta denied doing anything again, so Taeyong hummed, placing a chaste kiss to the younger’s lips. 

“Then let’s eat, yeah?” Yuta nodded, leading them to the set table. “Where’s Jaehyun?”

Yuta hummed. “He’ll be back in a minute.”

“Vague,” Taeyong noted. “What’s going on?”

“Our Taeyong is so nosy!” Yuta announced loudly, sighing as he fell against the back of the kitchen chair dramatically, causing Jisung to giggle. Taeyong sighed, giving up, and Jaehyun entered the kitchen almost immediately after. 

Taeyong’s eyes narrowed. “What are you two planning?” he asked cautiously. 

Jaehyun hushed him before grabbing the pot on the stove and bringing it over to rest on a hot pad on the table. He took off the lid carefully, letting the steam billow out in a thick cloud as he came back with two smaller pots, going back quickly for a third and last one. 

“Why is there so much food?” Taeyong asked, confusion at the pots evident. Jaehyun shrugged with a large smile, proudly showing off his dimple.

Jaehyun began to serve everyone slowly, beginning to address Taeyong. “Well, you’re always taking care of all of us. When we’re sick, when I have long shift at the hospital, when Jisung is having issues with anxiety, when Yuta’s got hours and hours of grading to do, when we’re being pain in the asses, you always come to our aid without a word of complaint. So… since I had the day off, I spent it cooking your favorites. We’ve got _gulmuchim_ , a fresh oyster dish, _kimbap_ , seaweed rice rolls, and _japchae_ , a sweet potato dish. And we’ve also got _kimchi_ and plain rice and fried eggs and sauteed vegetables if you feel like some side dishes.”

Taeyong looked overwhelmed as Jaehyun handed him a loaded plate of food. “I--” He stopped himself, looking between his plate of food and Jaehyun. “You didn’t have to do this at all,” he said with a shake of his head. “This isn’t necessary, really.”

Jaehyun shook his head. “Is any of the things you do for us strictly necessary? We don’t thank you nearly enough for all you do for us. You deserve this more than any of us.”

Taeyong looked immensely grateful, pulling Jaehyun into his arms tightly, placing a long, sweet kiss to his lips. “Thank you, baby, really. It means a lot.” Jaehyun just hummed, placing a kiss on his forehead before pulling away.

“Then eat.”

Taeyong nodded before picking up his chopsticks, starting with a _kimbap_ roll, humming contently as the flavors hit his tongue. The first twenty minutes of dinner was spent in silence as everyone ate. When they did speak, it was Taeyong, the eldest putting down his chopsticks and clearing his throat, causing the other three to look up from their food. 

“Yuta, Jaehyun, as you both know, our dear Jisung is turning fifteen. For this occasion, he would like to have a few friends sleep over Friday to Saturday. I told him I’d bring it up to you, that we’d talk about it tonight, and we’d have an answer for him in the morning. I just wanted to bring it up so you could think about it before we went to bed.” Yuta and Jaehyun exchanged glances, unspoken words seemingly passing between them before they nodded to each other. 

After Taeyong’s announcement, words were passed between person as questions were asked and jokes were made. As they cleared the table nearly an hour later, Taeyong laid a kiss to Jisung’s head. 

“Why don’t you get some homework done while I talk with Yuta and Jaehyun about the sleepover?” Jisung nodded quickly before running off. 

He stood over the sink, beginning to wash the dishes when Yuta pulled him back, strong arms wrapping around his waist as the younger buried his face into Taeyong’s neck. “No,” he said gruffly. “You don’t do dishes tonight. We’ll deal with that.” Taeyong rolled his eyes but leaned back into Yuta anyway as Jaehyun moved in front of them, placing a soft kiss to both their lips. 

“So what the issue with Jisung having this sleepover?” Jaehyun hummed, leaning back against the counter. His body language was relaxed, face content. 

“I-- I know the kids, they’re  _ good kids _ , I just wasn’t sure if either of you would A: want an extra five people running around the house or B: want anyone to know about our relationship.  _ I _ don’t mind it, people can think what they want--but I don’t ever want to make either of you uncomfortable,” Taeyong sighed, crossing his arms above Yuta’s still around his waist. 

Jaehyun stepped forward, placing a gentle hand on Taeyong’s cheek (the hand was rough, calloused from constantly holding medical instruments and playing guitar). “Taeyong, love, listen. This is your home, you make these decisions. Yes, we live with you but that doesn’t necessarily give us the right to veto.”

Taeyong shook his head. “Maybe not, but I’m not asking you because you live under this roof, I’m asking you because I want you to be comfortable in my home-- _ our _ home. This is supposed to be a safe haven, but that doesn’t really work if you don’t want the company here.” 

Jaehyun sighed, leaning forward to give him a short kiss. “You’re sweet. I’m going to say that I don’t mind them being here as long as they can’t come into our room; I want that to be a getaway spot if things get overwhelming.”

Taeyong hummed. “I can do that. Yuta?”

Yuta made a noise. “Do you remember these kids’ names?”

“Yeah. A junior, Mark Lee, the small one from Canada, Huang Renjun and Zhong Chenle, the two sophomores from China--probably you know Renjun as an A student and Chenle as the shriek-y dolphin-- Donghyuck, the freshman in Jisung’s art and PE class, he has the really high voice, and then Jaemin, they boy that was in you second hour but was out of school for almost a month due to a back surgery. I think he’s in your seventh now. Oh-- there was another kid Jisung also mentioned, actually. Class president Lee Jeno, the really sweet kid.”

Yuta seemed to relax a bit after hearing their names though it still took him a minute to respond. “Yeah, I think I’d be fine with it. If I’m suddenly not then I’ll just hide in our room, but I can’t see me doing that unless something really bad happens.”

Taeyong turned in Yuta’s grip to leave a short kiss to his lips. “Thank you both for agreeing--I just felt so bad, telling him I didn’t think it was going to happen. I’m going to go tell him, if you two don’t mind doing the dishes?” Both of them agreed readily. “Okay, then I’ll be in my room when I’m done talking with Jisung.” They hummed in acknowledgement, letting him walk off.

He took the stairs two at a time and knocked softly, waiting for Jisung to call out before entering. He smiled at the sight of his son curled up in his desk chair with his glasses on and a pencil resting against his lips. He could not be prouder of Jisung, he had been through so much and yet…

Jisung looked over and smiled at his father, holding up a finger so he could write down the answer he’d gotten before standing. He moved to his father and hugged him. 

“Jisunggie, I’ve got some good news,” Taeyong said quietly, stroking Jisung’s hair lightly. A familiar pounding began to build against his temples and he kept his grimace away as Jisung moved away slightly before moving to sit on his bed, looking at his dad inquiringly. “Jaehyun and Yuta said your friends can come over so long as they stay out of my bedroom.”

Jisung’s face lit up, eyes hopeful, and Taeyong repeated himself because Jisung had an underlying layer of doubt in his eyes. Jisung flopped back, punching the air before rolling over to text his friends. Taeyong’s smile was fond as he leaned back against the doorframe. 

His voice was still quiet. “I’m going to go to bed early, alright, sweetheart? Do you still want to go to dance? I could take you before I settle in and Jeno could take you home?” he offered, hands folded over his chest comfortably as he tilted his head to the side, expression open. 

Jisung hesitated in his typing before shaking his head and finishing his text. “I think I… want to stay home tonight, but tomorrow! Tomorrow, I’ll go to dance.”

Taeyong hummed. “Tomorrow, then. I’m going to turn in for the night.”

Jisung nodded and Taeyong closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any Questions, comments, concerns, please let me know!  
> If you wanna yell at/to me, my tubmlr is-- thekinkpopstandsforkillme


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note! This chapter, TY has a migraine! This is purely based off of my own experiences with migraines and what i wish people would do for me during a migraine! If there's a reason you cannot read this chapter, please let me know what it is and I will post an abbreviated/alternate chapter!

Jisung nodded and Taeyong closed the door behind him. His eyes burned as he crossed the hallway, turning off the two lamps that had been left on as his head began to thunder. His back ached violently, and he pulled back the left side of the bed’s covers and slipped under, curling into a ball under the covers and clenching his eyes tightly, quiet whimpers escaping his lungs. 

His breaths came out shuddered as he brought his hands to cover the back of his head. His hearing was suddenly heightened and every little sounds cut into his migraine with fervor. The tap in the bathroom hadn’t been turned off all the way when Jisung had left the bathroom--the knob was always a tricky bastard and often dripped if you weren’t careful--and each hit of water against porcelain sent a needle into his temples. Jisung had begun to play some song with heavy bass quietly from his room, but the walls were thin and each pump of percussion or bass guitar ripped into his already aching skull. The AC was running, each whir of the machine sending him further into the pain. Yuta was coming up the stairs, then Jaehyun, their contrasting footsteps loud and painful and Taeyong began whimpering once again, curling tighter into himself. 

Jaehyun laughed loudly outside of the room, the metal encircling his fingers clanging violently against the doorknob and Taeyong whimpered louder, tears gathering in his clenched eyes as the hands over his ears tightened against his throbbing skull. His chest heaved as the tears became more evident, hot liquid burning against his flushed skin. The door opened and both the men stopped in their tracks, silence surrounding them abruptly. 

“ _ Go ask Jisung to turn off his music? _ ” Yuta requested breathily to Jaehyun. Taeyong could hear how the metal of his rings scraped against the doorknob, how Jaehyun paused guiltily. Yuta turned off the hall light quickly, knowing the light would only make it worse, and walked into the room, moving into the bathroom with memorized ease, turning the faucet off all the way. Taeyong could absolutely  _ feel _ the pill bottle shaking, the cracking of the water bottle’s sealed rim. 

“Can you sit up for me, Yonggie?” Yuta whispered, a cool hand coming to rest on the nape of his neck. “I’ve got your medicine.” Taeyong didn’t make to move, only applying more pressure around his ears. Yuta’s sigh was patient, and he set the water bottle and pills to the side. His fingers were gentle as he pried Taeyong’s sweaty ones from his ears gently. Once that task was done and Yuta had stretched each of his fingers carefully so they wouldn’t cramp, he turned the older onto his back, a gentle hand coming to brace Taeyong’s neck as Yuta lifted him into a sitting position. 

He picked up the water bottles and two pills once more, putting the pills up to Taeyong’s lips and the water bottle soon after, voice quiet as he praised his lover. A careful hand ran through Taeyong’s unknotted hair, careful not to make a sound as he pressed his lips to his lover’s shoulder. He laid Taeyong back down again and more tears leaked from Taeyong’s eyes, chest heaving slightly as he tried to keep silent, not wanting to worsen his own headache. 

He heard Jaehyun return, hands careful as they tried not to clack against the wood, but the click of the latch filling the latch strike had Taeyong sobbing, hands flying back up to ears at an alarming rate, body curling in once again. Yuta was quick to reach down, a gentle hand coming to rest on Taeyong’s side. 

“ _ Draw a bath? With Lavender. _ ” Yuta asked him, voice nearly inaudible--Taeyong was so thankful for their efforts. 

Yuta left his side, moving into the bathroom so the sounds of plastic meeting porcelain was more muted. He brought back two noise cancelling ear plug, peeling Taeyong’s hands away to mold the foam to his lover’s ears as the buzzing of all the noises surrounding him went flat. Tears leaked from his eyelids as relief flooded his brain. He almost jumped when he felt Yuta touch his forehead, familiar soft fingers coming to smooth the wrinkles of his forehead and Taeyong relaxed his eyes, letting Yuta lay a familiar blackout eye-mask over his eyes, the Velcro coming to strap just tight enough to keep the mask over his eyes. 

The same, nimble fingers began to rub his temples in practiced motions, pressure just enough to relieve him of some of his persisting pain. Taeyong could feel his chest vibrate and he was sure he was making quite a few embarrassing noises of relief. After a few minutes of soft massaging, Yuta tapped Taeyong’s cheek lightly. The bath was done being drawn. He felt Yuta slip his long arms under his body, one coming to grip the back of his neck lightly while the other crossed over his legs before grabbing the back of his thigh so that when Yuta stood Taeyong’s body was slightly tilted as he laid against the younger. Yuta tried to keep his movements fluid as not to jostle the man in his arms and Taeyong appreciated the effort. 

Taeyong was sat on the toilet lid as Yuta’s careful hands undressed him. It was cold in the bathroom and the air on his bare skin had him shivering. Yuta’s gentle hands carded through his hair once, twice, before picking him up bridal style. 

When Taeyong’s toes touched the water, he was unprepared and gasped hard enough his lungs burned and tears flooded his cheeks, pain roaring. He could feel Yuta’s words in his chest, his lover cooing before lowering Taeyong again. Once the older was settled into the heated water, his body went lax against the rim of the tub and Taeyong could feel the jets going on a low speed as lavender filled his nose and his muscles relaxed slightly. He was sure he let out a long, high pitched whine as he sunk deeper into the water’s heat. He felt a larger, rougher hand enter his hair and he knew it was Jaehyun. Taeyong let out a sigh, head automatically tilting into the gentle touches. 

The lavender of the bath combined with his migraine medication had his headache receding quickly, though he knew realistically that it wouldn’t fully go away for another two or three hours, maybe longer if something happened to set it off again. But for now he was content to lay here. He was tired and the heat and lavender was even helping relax his back, he was tired and he hadn’t slept well last night, he was tired and he hadn’t slept well in a while, he was tired, he could just fall asleep…

He must have actually fallen asleep because when he came to once again, he’s clothed and in bed, warmth drowning him from either side. His ear plugs and blackout mask were still on and he didn’t try to undo any of it--he’d honestly rather sleep like this, with nothing to disrupt his tentative respite from pain. He reached out to where he knew Jaehyun would be in front of him, guessing as he softly planted his hand against skin. Taeyong’s hand was resting low on Jaehyun’s jaw, but at least he hadn’t missed completely. He felt Jaehyun’s cheeks move into what had to be a smile and he couldn’t stop his own smile from forming when a large hand came to rest on to of his. 

Jaehyun gripped Taeyong hand a little tighter as he moved the appendage. Jaehyun’s lips met Taeyong’s palm tenderly and Taeyong could feel Jaehyun’s lips form, “ _ I love you, Yonggie _ ,” and Taeyong’s cheeks hurt from how wide he was smiling. 

Warm lips met the back of his neck as an even warmer body pushed itself flush against his back. Yuta nuzzled into the crux of his neck and just stayed there for a while. Taeyong sighed, content as he leaned into the younger’s body, head falling to expose more of his neck so Yuta would be more comfortable. Taeyong laid there and he was… absolutely, irrevocably  _ smitten _ . 

Jaehyun released his palm and instead moved closer, resting his forehead against Taeyong’s gently. 

He, admittedly, laid there for a long time without finding sleep--he wasn’t sure how long, really, but he stayed awake long after both his lovers’ chests evened out into rhythmic push and pulls and he knew Yuta usually took an hour or longer to fall into Sleep’s clutches. He was content, however, even with how long it took for him to fall asleep--he was in his lovers’ arms and content,  _ warm _ . When Sleep finally dragged him away, it was with a smile on his lips. 

 

He woke to someone taking the ear plugs out of his ears, brain being bombarded with sound. 

“It’s time to wake up, sweetheart,” Jaehyun’s voice broke through the white noise, the sound coming from right in front of him. Jaehyun was still in bed. The sound of velcro ripping was loud in Taeyong’s ears, but he didn’t seem to mind, only humming in acknowledgement, eyes still shut, face relaxed. 

Another hand filed through his hair. “Yonggie, are you going to work today?” Yuta inquired softly, free hand coming to tilt Taeyong’s head towards him. 

Taeyong’s eyes fluttered open and he nodded, but he didn’t make a move to stand and Yuta laughed breathily. “Okay, then. Do you want me to come back in ten? Let you sleep in a bit?” Taeyong nodded sluggishly and Yuta hummed, leaning down to place a kiss to his forehead before standing and placing a goodbye kiss on Jaehyun’s cheek as well. 

The door to their room closed quietly and Jaehyun got closer to Taeyong, smiling brightly at the groggy man. Taeyong returned it weakly and Jaehyun laughed quietly, leaning forward to peck his lips. Taeyong let out a surprised noise, eyes falling shut. Jaehyun laughed again, louder this time, and gave a more fulfilling kiss. 

Taeyong’s hand came slowly to rest on the back of Jaehyun’s neck, a small noise leaving his throat and Jaehyun pulled away, cooing at the man in front of him. Taeyong could feel heat creeping up his cheeks so he dove back in for another kiss. Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s middle and rolled so Taeyong was on top of him, Taeyong giggling happily, all teeth and squished eyes and Jaehyun felt his heart melt. 

Jaehyun hand came to push some of Taeyong’s hair out of the way, his smile gently. “I love you, Taeyong,” he said softly, stretching up to place a kiss on his nose. Both of Taeyong’s hands wrapped themselves loosely in Jaehyun’s hair as Taeyong placed his head against Jaehyun’s forehead. He placed a light kiss to Jaehyun’s lips, staying there for a moment, just lips and a bit of pressure and pure adoration, before pulling away.

“I love you more, Jaehyunnie,” he breathed, melting further into Jaehyun’s body as the arms around his middle tightened slightly, one arm coming to slide up to his neck, holding him that much closer. Taeyong felt tears prick at his eyes at the gentleness behind the gesture and he buried his head in Jaehyun’s neck. “You’re both so good to me, God, I love you so much.” His voice was tight, strained, as his eyes clenched shut tightly, emotions rolling over him in waves. 

The door to the bedroom opened and closed before a voice was heard. 

“I leave for ten minutes and you two get clingy. I feel left out,” Yuta complained, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed. His warm hand rubbed at Taeyong’s back lovingly, body twisting so he could place a kiss to Jaehyun’s cheek and the back of Taeyong’s neck. “Jisunggie is done getting ready. He wanted to come say good morning, but I wanted to make sure you two were still decent first.” Taeyong nodded into Jaehyun’s neck but, again, didn’t make a move to get up. 

Yuta sighed. “Taeyonggie, I don’t want to be the bad guy here, but if you’re going to work today, you need to get up now or you’ll feel rushed and we all know you don’t like that.” 

Taeyong sighed, entire body concaving as his lungs emptied their contents before he left a small kiss on Jaehyun’s cheek and rolled off his chest… and straight onto Yuta’s lap, head resting on his thighs. 

Yuta snickered, running his hand through his hair carefully. “Are you feeling much better from last night?” Taeyong nodded into the black slacks before forcing himself into a sitting position. “Would you like for me to grab you an outfit?” Taeyong shook his head sluggishly before pausing… and nodding his head. He was sure Yuta rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t see since he’d kissed Taeyong’s forehead. A pressed button up and black slacks were placed in front of him and Taeyong thanked Yuta with a kiss before actually getting dressed. 

As he exited his room, with a parting kiss to Jaehyun and Yuta, he knocked on the door across from his lightly. Jisung swung the door open, lunging forward to hug his father tightly. 

“Jisunggie,” Taeyong cooed, running his fingers through his son’s hair, “are you alright?” Jisung nodded into Taeyong’s chest-- he was too small, more than likely due to his previous living conditions, resting just over 5’3”, and Taeyong felt his heart clench. “Did you sleep well?” Jisung nodded again and Taeyong tutted lightly. “Then what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, tucking his face firmly into Taeyong’s stomach.

Taeyong held his son closer. “Oh, baby,” he sighed, “why are you apologizing?”

Jisung made a high noise in the back of his throat. “It’s my fault. I-I triggered your migraine--I stressed you out-- I was too loud-- I’m so, so sorry,” he rambled, hugging his father tighter. 

“Baby,” Taeyong soothed, pulling back so he could make Jisung look at him, “none of this is your fault.” Jisung’s mouth opened to protest, but Taeyong began to card fingers through the younger’s hair. “No, Jisunggie. I’m serious. None of this is your fault. Insomnia is one of my migraine triggers and I haven’t been sleeping well. That’s nothing to do with you. It wasn’t your fault my body decided to trigger a migraine, okay?”

“I--” Jisung bit his lip, body practically vibrating before he dived back into his father’s chest. “ _ I hate when you’re in pain _ ,” he admitted in a whisper, voice tight.

“I know,” Taeyong breathed, “I know, baby.” He kept petting through Jisung’s hair carefully. “But think about this if you need to: you can now tell your friends they get to come over for a sleepover.” 

Jisung hummed, pulling back and wiping at his eyes. “Thank for letting me. Really. It means a lot.” Taeyong smiled brightly at his son, running a thumb over his cheek bone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any Questions, comments, concerns, please let me know!  
> If you wanna yell at/to me, my tubmlr is-- thekinkpopstandsforkillme


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note!! TY is insecure, but it isn't bad at all, more of a careless comment from him have Jaehyun and Yuta making sure he knows he's loved. But even so! If I need to alter my chapter, please let me know and I'll do so!  
> Also, to all of you commenting: I read every single one of your comments and they mean the absolute world to me! Thank you for taking the time and effort to comment on my story. I hold you dear in my heart, stay golden <333

It was third hour and Taeyong was at his desk, working through another essay-- written by an extremely intelligent girl, Yerim-- when a presence made itself known in front of his desk. Taeyong took off his glasses, smiling up at the teen before him.

“ _ Seongsaengnim _ ,” a quiet voice began, and Taeyong hummed, opening his eyes. Renjun smiled at him nervously. “I know this isn’t really the time, but, well, I’m done all my work and I never have time between bells and--” He cut himself off, clearing his throat. “Well, I wanted to thank you for telling Jisunggie ‘yes’ because he’s been kinda down all week and he’s also been kinda scared that you’d tell him ‘no’ and that he’d disappoint us even though we  _ told _ him we wouldn’t be but-- anyway, that’s not the point. He was really excited when he told us this morning, he and Chenle were jumping around in excitement and it was really nice, especially when we’ve all been so worried about him.”

Taeyong smiled. “It isn’t a problem, Renjun. I’m just glad the house was in agreement with each other on the verdict. But I think you would do well to thank yourself and your friends. Your character has been proven time and time again. I know Jisung cherishes you all deeply.”

Renjun smiled brightly, bowing and thanking him for the compliment. “Ah, but that wasn’t all, if you don’t mind.” He cleared his throat, looking back and making eye contact with another student before turning back. “I thought you should know something. Jisung spent all of lunch the other day talking about you. He went on and on about how amazing and understanding you are. And how much he loves you. He talked about how kind you are. He said you were like the jack of trades, that you were good at anything and nothing could hold you down no matter the situation. He’s  _ so _ fond of you, sir. And--” Renjun sighed, fiddling with his fingers. 

“I think you deserve to hear that. He loves you so much, sir, you make him really happy and bright.” Renjun rubbed at the back of his neck in nervousness. “And, well, I know it isn’t my place to say, but we all think you’re really cool too. Not that our, uh, opinions necessarily hold much weight, but… everyone deserves to know when they’re loved. Teachers, too.”

Renjun bowed and Taeyong stayed frozen, still computing the rush of words thrown at him as Renjun whipped around and bolted back to his desk. Taeyong’s eyes followed him, watched him clutch at the material in front of his heart as he spoke quickly to Jaemin next to him, face flushing as he continued to ramble. 

Finally, Taeyong tore his eyes away as he tried to convince himself not to cry in class. He tried to focus on grading Yerim’s paper and, surprisingly, succeeded. He was quick to transfer the grades from his book to the computer. 

He cleared his throat. “Okay, kids.” The noise ceased as he looked over the class, closing his glasses and placing them down. “Your essays have finally been graded and put into the system, so I’m going to call you up one by one to see your grades. Overall, I’m really proud of your scores, especially because of the difficult topic-- the class average was an 85 B which is extraordinary and…”

 

He was on break when Yuta came in per usual. He was making a list of the next few days, organized on a plain notepad, taking no notice of the extra presence. 

_ Thurs: J-- off, Ji-- dance 6-9, Y-- n/a?, grading?, T-- shopping [list in notes, NOT fridge], chores [mopping, clean stove + micro., bedroom, bathrooms], grading _

_ Fri: J-- off, get ready for party, Ji-- dance 3-5 then sleepover, Y-- help J + wanted to bake, T-- shopping [list on fridge, on off hrs], grading _

_ Sat: J-- take kids to zoo+museum, Ji-- w/ friends and J, Y-- w/ them?, n/a?, T-- bday lunch while J+Ji+co. out.  _

_ Sun: who tf knows, ask around. _

He clicked his pen closed and dropped it, placing his head in his hands and rubbing at his eyes harshly. “You know,” a voice started, faux exasperated, “you could really damage your eyes like that. Jae would yell at you if he were here.”

Taeyong grunted. “Ah, but he’s not here so I’m in the clear.” Yuta snorted, pushing off the wall and making his way over to plant a kiss on Taeyong’s head. “My door isn’t locked?”

“It was,” Yuta assured, “I unlocked it with my key. You didn’t hear me come in?”

Taeyong leaned back, eyes staying closed as he shrugged. “I might have-- I wasn’t really paying attention.” 

Yuta tutted at the response, pushing back Taeyong’s bangs before letting his hands continue through Taeyong’s hair. He continued his ministrations before stopping to pull soft fabric out of his slacks pocket and tying it around Taeyong’s eyes. “I figured you might still be suffering through the remnants of your migraine,” Yuta explained, voice quiet and light. “And so you know, Jaehyunnie is on his way over. Johnny is gonna give him a visitor’s pass and he’ll be right over.” Taeyong hummed softly, the sound almost not coming out. “Do you still have the really big folding moon chair in your closet?” 

Taeyong nodded and Yuta moved away quietly, shoes making minimum noise on the tiles. He was quick in setting the chair up in the corner in front of his closet. “I’m going to lead you to it so we can lay together, alright?” Taeyong nodded, letting Yuta grab his biceps, gently leading the older to the comfortable cushion. Immediately, Taeyong’s body folded into Yuta’s, Yuta’s body much warmer than Taeyong’s as the older sought body heat. A jacket was draped over them, courtesy of Yuta, and Taeyong let out a content noise.

Jaehyun let himself in, moving whatever Yuta had put in the door so it would lock in place before coming to sit on the open side of Taeyong. Taeyong then moved to instead lay on Jaehyun, the larger always five times warmer than he or Yuta due to his muscle and broader, larger stature. Taeyong let out the same content noise and Yuta snorted. 

“What a traitor. You only wanted me for my body heat, I get it now.”

Taeyong giggled, nodding playfully, and Yuta pretended to be offended. Jaehyung laughed lightly before pulling Taeyong into his lap and tugging Yuta into his side. Yuta sighed happily, lacing his fingers with Taeyong and resting his head in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck. They were silent and Taeyong was grateful as the darkness and quiet reduced his headache exponentially. 

“I love you both so much,” Taeyong whispered, his grip on Yuta’s hand and Jaehyun’s shirt tightening. “You mean so much to me, so fucking much. It’s incredible you two can put up with me day in and day out.”

Yuta snorted and Jaehyun made a noise of disappointment. “Baby,” be began, “you know--”

“You’re absolutely fucking crazy, Lee Taeyong. It’s incredible that  _ we _ can put up with  _ you _ ? My sweet darling, you’ve got this backwards. We’re lucky that you even look at us let alone love us. We haven’t done even half of what we should to show you how much we love you. Every minute of every day, you spend your time making sure the two of us are happy, content with our situations. Every second, you worry that something is off, someone is unhappy, someone is hurt without the slightest care about yourself and how you are doing.” Yuta let out a harsh breath. “So don’t ever let me hear you say that like you are a lesser person in this relationship because you are  _ wrong _ .”

Taeyong tried not to let the water gather beneath his eyelids, but he was sure it wasn’t working as well as he was hoping. He nodded, though, and took in a deep breath. 

“Yongie,” Jaehyun began quietly, softer, holding him tighter, “we love you so much, you hear?” Jaehyun left a soft kiss to Taeyong’s forehead. “I know it might be hard to believe, especially when you hear your parents’ words instead of ours, but we do. Unconditionally. You do so much for us without even realizing it. You aren’t a burden to love and cherish no matter what your parents say. We aren’t here out of some sense of obligation. We’re here because we want to be, we want to love you and be with you.” 

Taeyong nodded and he could feel hot tears spill from his eyes even as they were caught by the blackout mask. 

“My little Yongie,” they cooed at the same time, laughing lightly after. “We love you, angel,” Yuta whispered, sincerity dripping in his words. 

Taeyong stayed quiet, just soaking in his lovers’ presences, content the way they were. Before long, though, Taeyong sniffled. “I don’t want to be here,” he whispered, leaning more heavily on Jaehyun. 

Yuta and Jaehyun both moved to hold him tighter. “I know,” Yuta whispered, “but there are only two more periods and you’ve got one of them off.” Taeyong nodded at his words, but it didn’t make him feel much better. Fingers ran through Taeyong’s hair gently and he leaned into Jaehyun’s fingers with a pleasured sigh. “Do you think you want to stay in my room for sixth period?” Yuta asked softly. “Jisung’s in that class.”

Taeyong nodded. “I’ll just sit in your closet or something.”

He could feel Yuta shake his head. “You don’t have to. If you want, you can steal my desk. I’m teaching from my podium today and I’ll be walking around the whole hour.” Taeyong nodded, humming. The bell for second lunch rang loudly through the school and Taeyong groaned at the harsh sound. Jaehyun moved to put pressure on his temples, massaging them, talking slow and quiet. 

A few minutes later, a knock came from the door and Yuta sighed, standing. “It’s gonna be Jisung, hold on.”

Jisung it was. With Chenle and Donghyuck. Yuta sighed, letting his head fall. “I don’t even care anymore,” he muttered before straightening again. “Jaehyun is here too, kiddo,” Yuta told Jisung, moving aside. He ignored the bows his two friends gave as they passed.

“Dad?” Jisung called softly when he saw Taeyong with the mask around his eyes. “Should we go?” 

Taeyong took in a long breath, suddenly conscious of the fact he was in Jaehyun’s lap with two students who  _ weren’t his son _ in front of him. He sat up before sliding off Jaehyun’s lap and undoing the mask.

“No, baby, you’re fine,” Taeyong said, smiling lightly. “You brought some friends along with you today?”

Jisung nodded hesitantly. “Y-yeah. I’m sorry-- we can go, I didn’t know Jaehyun would be here or that you were still feeling bad. We can really go if--”

“Jisung, you’re fine, I promise. You haven’t done anything wrong. And I’m feeling fine, don’t worry,” Taeyong lied, smiling.

“O-kay. Umm, this is Chenle and Donghyuck,” Jisung introduced stiffly. “And,” he pointed at the unfamiliar person, “that’s Jaehyun.” Jaehyun smiled, flashing his dimples. Jisung slipped off his bag and placed it on a desk, his friends following the action. Jisung sighed and moved forward to hug his father, then Jaehyun. “Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?”

Jaehyun shrugged. “I’d rather be here-- don’t look at me like that, it’s lonely being home alone,” Jaehyun defended. 

Chenle held in a snicker at the scandalized look on Jaehyun’s face compared to the judgmental look on Jisung’s. “Yuta!” Jisung sighed. “Aren’t you supposed to be the one making him sleep?”

Yuta snorted. “Listen, kid. If he’s going to crash tomorrow because of exhaustion then it’ll be his own damn fault--he knows better, he’s a full grown adult with an actual professional job. If he wants to pass out, then who am I to stop him?”

Taeyong made a disapproving noise at that. “Do not instill those beliefs into my child’s head,  _ please _ , Yuta. Good lord.” Yuta shrugged, snickering, and Jisung couldn’t help the laugh that left his lips as well. 

“Dad, can we listen to music or does your head hurt too much?” Jisung asked as he settled in his desk, cross legged as he pulled out his lunch, letting his two friends gather on his left and right with their own lunches. 

“No, I can pull up your playlist. Do you need to heat your lunch?” he asked, walking over to his computer, glancing up to see Jisung shake his head. “Alright. Chenle, Donghyuck, do either of you need the the microwave?”

The pair shook their heads and Taeyong played the music quietly. The three elders in the room settled around Taeyong’s desk with some kimchi and omurice for lunch, talking quietly amongst themselves as Jisung would yell something over to the group occasionally. 

“Dad, what was the theme of that English book? The boring one with the whale?” he called over at one point. 

Taeyong snorted “What makes you think I know the theme of  _ Moby Dick _ ? I’m not an English Lit major.” Jisung stayed quiet, lips quirked to the side. “Okay, fine. It depends on how you take the book, but the most commonly discussed themes are defiance and friendship while less common themes spoken of include duty and death.” 

Jisung gave a thumb up and a happy smile before turning back to his friends. Taeyong shook his head fondly and turned back to his lunch. 

Jaehyun, at another point, turned around to call out for Jisung. Jisung perked up at being called. “What’s 32 multiplied by 583?” 

Jisung nose scrunched as he thought about it, fingers moving quickly across the air in front of him. “18,656?” he tried, brows furrowed. 

Jaehyun hummed approvingly. “You’re getting faster,” Jaehyun praised with a bright smile. Jisung had returned the smile with a ‘thank you’ before turning back to his friends. 

A little later on, Jisung spoke up again. “Yuta!” Yuta turned, humming. “Donghyuck wants to know if you can tell us what the Monet painting with the bridge is. Our teacher couldn’t tell us what it was or the story behind it.”

Yuta frowned. “ _ Which _ bridge painting? I know of five.” Jisung looked stunned. Yuta shrugged. “What type of bridge was it?”

“A foot bridge,” Donghyuck said, nodding assuredly. 

Yuta hummed. “Okay,” he huffed. He muttered to himself, “ _ That still leaves three bridges… _ ”

“What was the primary color that stood out? Bright green, muted green, or a saturated red and orange?”

“Mm, red and orange,” Donghyuck answered. “Really pretty.”

Yuta modded sharply. “Done in 1900, the Water Lily Pond impression art was part of Monet’s water lilies series, and it was done with oil paint. It’s roughly 90 by 101 centimeters. The work was inspired by a pond behind the marshy home he’d bought in Giverny, France, in the year 1893. His pond was inspiration for many of his famous Water Lilies paintings.”

Donghyuck looked amazed. “Do you teach art?” he asked, leaning forward excitedly.

Jisung held in a laugh and Jaehyun wheezed. “ _ Oh my god, he wishes, _ ” he breathed through laughter. 

Yuta shot Jaehyun an unimpressed look. “No. I teach world history and advanced algebra. Art is just a side interest.” Donghyuck nodded, eyes wide.

“Yuta knows about all kinds of arts from all over the world. He helps when I’m stumped on our fine arts tests, that’s how I help you and Yuchan.”

Yuta smiled before turning around to let the kids finished their conversation. Yuta felt a wave a peace settle upon him as he watched his boyfriends conversing, their eyes sparkling as they laughed softly to themselves. He was content watching now, not feeling pressured to contribute to their conversation. It was… nice. Yeah. He didn’t need any of the fancy, eloquent words Taeyong liked to use. It was nice. Peaceful. He was most certainly, irrevocably, in love with these two boys. 

He wouldn't trade this feeling for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any Questions, comments, concerns, please let me know!  
> If you wanna yell at/to me, my tubmlr is-- thekinkpopstandsforkillme


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE!!!!! PLEASE READ!!!! Hey! So warning: this gets a teensie bit steamy at one point, but then Taeyong and Jaehyun discuss his depression. Again! JAEHYUN HAS DEPRESSION PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION, i DON'T WANT TO TRIGGER ANYONE  
> Stay safe and happy reading! Remember, if you ever need me to post an alternate chapter, I will be more than happy to do so!
> 
> NOTE 2!!!!! I'm very sorry to say that with school starting back up, updates will more than likely become slower, but I promise, I won't forget about this story! I'm still writing, I've just got to find the time to edit and upload. Thank you for understanding and your feedback means so much! Your support has been astounding and I'm so glad that I've been able to create something that so many have come to at the very least appreciate. Thank you so so so much <3

Before they knew it, twenty-five minutes was up and they all had to go. “I’m sure Johnny would love some company. Or you could actually go home and  _ sleep _ . Ya know, just a thought,” Yuta bit, an unimpressed look plastered on his face. 

“Yes, I will go home and sleep. I just wanted to have lunch with you two.” Jaehyun pulled Yuta in for a hug and kiss and letting him run to his class before doing the same to Taeyong, lingering a bit longer when Taeyong gripped the front of his shirt. 

“We love you so much,” he whispered against the older’s lips. “We will always love you so much.”

Taeyong’s breath hitched before he connected their lips again, two hot tears falling from the side of his eyes. “You’re both so good to me,” he told his lover when he and Jaehyun had pulled away. Jaehyun hummed, leaving another kiss against Taeyong’s lips. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to just stay in here with me, let Yuta go teach?” Jaehyun proposed, wrapping Taeyong in his arms tightly.

Taeyong hummed, letting his own arms wrap around Jaehyun’s waist. “While I love the thought of that, I think Yuta would be pretty pissed if he found out you didn’t go to bed. And I’m still at work.”

Jaehyun made a sad noise, dimples appearing as his cheeks tightened to purse his lips. “I guess…” he trailed off. He sighed and caught Taeyong’s lips again. “After school, then? And Yuta can be there, too?” he asked hopefully.

A soft hand came to frame Jaehyun’s cheek. “My sweet angel,” he laughed, pecking his lips. “What am I going to do with you?” Jaehyun hugged him tighter and Taeyong giggled again. “We’ll see about after school. It depends on how badly I feel the urge to complete my to-do list.”

Jaehyun hummed before diving to nose at his neck. “What if,” he began playfully, and Taeyong could feel the smirking lips against his collar, “I left you a parting gift as incentive for after school?”

Taeyong hummed, a hand coming to wrap tightly in Jaehyun’s hair, pulling his head back. “Then I’d have to have Yuta punish you, wouldn’t I?” he whispered, his own mouth coming to breathe hotly behind Jaehyun’s ear. “I’d watch myself if I were you, baby.” 

Jaehyun hummed, baring his neck. “You’re making it very hard for me not to say to hell with sleep and proper job protocols.”

“And you’re making it very hard for me to stay at school today,” Taeyong countered, leaving a soft kiss against Jaehyun’s Adams apple. Jaehyun just hummed, a content smile on his face. “You’re so pleased with yourself,” Taeyong scoffed, pulling away and tugging on the younger’s hair affectionately when he hummed in affirmation. Taeyong let go of his hair, instead choosing to run fingers through it gently. “Well, I’m really sorry, baby. I promise I’ll be home as soon as possible,” he said, genuinely apologetic. 

Jaehyun hummed. “I know, darling. I’m sorry.”

Taeyong shook his head quickly. “No, sweetheart, this isn’t on you.” Jaehyun didn’t respond, only wrapped himself around the older. Taeyong gripped Jaehyun’s chin gently, lifting his face. “Alright?” Jaehyun nodded, looking Taeyong in the eye to assure the older. (Jaehyun wasn’t convinced with his acting, though. And by the look on his love’s face, neither was Taeyong.) “Do you want to stay here for sixth hour, sweetheart? Are you doing alright right now? I mean, we can’t do much in my classroom, but we can sit and talk until my seventh hour gets here.” Jaehyun scrunched his nose and shrugged, pulling away. Taeyong frowned, reaching out to grab one of Jaehyun’s hands and sit him on their lounge chair from earlier. “Sweetheart, what’s really wrong?”

Jaehyun sighed, slumping into the fabric. “I’m not really sure. I fell back asleep after you both left for work and when I woke, it was because of a nightmare-- it’s dumb, I know, but I’ve been feeling uneasy so I came to visit for lunch, but I’m still--” He cut himself off to scrub at his face. “I’m still scared to leave you or Yuta. My brain is freaking me out.” Taeyong hummed, but otherwise stayed silent. He could see Jaehyun had more to say.

“And, I mean, I know it’s not my fault, but I always feel bad after your migraines, I feel so helpless and you’re sitting there in  _ excruciating pain _ . I’m an ER doctor for God’s sake, but I see you having a migraine and my heart clenches--” He huffed, raising his face to the ceiling. “It’s like this when Yuta’s knee flares or Jisung’s anxious. And my depression has been acting up,” he said it more like a question, like he wasn’t sure. “I don’t know. I just… don’t feel good… okay…  _ here _ .”

Jaehyun just shook his head, cradling it in his hands. Taeyong lifted his head with gentle fingers, making him sit up straight. “Can you answer me a few questions?” Jaehyun nodded slowly, closing his eyes so he didn’t have to look Taeyong in the eyes. “Look at me please,” Taeyong coaxed. It was harder for Jaehyun to lie when he had to look directly at Taeyong. (His words weren’t a request, they were a demand, Jaehyun knew.) He opened his eyes slowly, hesitantly. “Did you take your medicine today?” He shook his head. “Yesterday or the day before?” Again, it was a ‘no’ and Taeyong hummed, nodding. “Okay. Have you been actually eating while we aren’t there?” 

Jaehyun didn’t move except to avert his eyes, unable to look at Taeyong. “Jaehyun,” Taeyong pressed, tone firm. Jaehyun’s eyes snapped back to Taeyong’s face. (This was what had to be done to get through to Jaehyun sometimes. They’d discussed this time and time again when Jahyun was in a secure mental state. This was how you got through to him. This wasn’t anger directed at him, nor was it disappointment. Taeyong wasn’t mad or disappointed. Jaehyun often didn’t respond to coddling and requests when he was feeling out of it.)

“I asked you if you’ve been actually eating when I’ve not been home.” Jaehyun shook his head, eyes lowering again. Taeyong coaxed them back up with a gentle squeeze to his chin. “That’s not okay,” Taeyong started, pausing until Jaehyun once again focused on him, “but I understand that you haven’t got the energy to eat and it’s hard to do so, I’m not going to downplay or ignore that, but it isn’t healthy. I’m not mad, but you should try to avoid doing it again, hm? Set an alarm so you get out of bed, ask me to pre-cook something so it’s easier to convince yourself to at least nibble on something, or something like that. Okay, Jaehyun?” 

Jaehyun nodded. He didn’t want to talk any more. Yes and no questions were easy, yes and no questions hurt less. 

“Okay, this one is a big question and I want you to think about it before you respond,” Taeyong warned, face serious. Jaehyun nodded. “Do you want to stay with me for the rest of the day?” 

Jaehyun stopped. He stopped breathing for a second as his mind whirred. He didn’t want to be alone. He didn’t want to be alone. He didn’t want to be alone. He didn’t want--

He nodded. Within seconds, he nodded, eyes distraught and sincere. So Taeyong nodded back. He understood. Just like seemingly everything else, his wonderful boyfriend understood and Jaehyun couldn’t stop the tears that started to fall. Taeyong pulled him into a tight hug, rocking him slowly. 

“I know, baby, it’s hard and it sucks, I know, but I’m right here. You’ve got support and you’re so loved. We’re here for you every step. As false and fake as it sounds, baby, things will get better, you’ve seen it and experienced it. I know it’s hard to remember good days when it seems like all you’ve had are bad ones, but remember that it won’t always be like this, it  _ hasn’t _ always been like this,” Taeyong whispered, holding him tight. He’d gotten through the gunk, to the core, and Jaehyun was crying-- this was moving forward a lot quicker than it usually did and Taeyong wasn’t sure why, but he also wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

He left soft kisses to Jaehyun’s head, let him lay and rest his face in Taeyong’s stomach for comfort (and trust him, there’s comfort there, being so close to someone’s heartbeat-- especially the heartbeat of someone you love). “Why don’t we come up with a game plan for when we get home, hm?” Jaehyun nodded into his stomach. “Okay. Let’s start off with a nice, warm shower or bath with chamomile roman. Then, when you get out we’ll go to the kitchen for some ginger tea and a good chunk of extra dark chocolate. After that, we’ll get you cozy on the couch to watch an episode or two of your show and by then dinner will be ready. We’ll have dinner, then you go straight to bed for some much-needed sleep. In the morning, we’ll make sure to get your medicine in you.” He spoke slowly, made it easy to follow his plan, pausing between each action. “Does that sound like a plan?” he asked after giving Jaehyun a minute of comprehension time. 

Jaehyun nodded. 

“Can you tell me with your words whether you want a bath or shower?”

Jaehyun shook his head. Taeyong hummed.

“Can you hold up fingers for me? One is shower, two is bath,” he instructed slowly. Jaehyun made a confused noise so Taeyong squeezed his hand lightly. “I need you to stay with me. Hold up one finger if you want a shower. Hold up two fingers if you want a bath.” Two fingers were held up and Taeyong praised him quietly. 

“I’m so proud of you, Jaehyun. Now, I think it’s time to sleep until school ends.” Jaehyun nodded. “I need to let Yuta know a few things, but I’ll be right back. Alright?” Another nod, so Taeyong carefully maneuvered himself out from under Jaehyun. 

He made quick work getting to Yuta’s classroom, raising a hand to interrupt the class. “Nakamoto, can I speak to you outside for a moment?”

Yuta nodded, putting Jaemin and Jisung in charge of the class before exiting, speaking quietly. “What’s wrong? Where have you been?”

Taeyong gave a tight-lipped smile. “Jaehyun had a semi-breakdown after you left. He isn’t doing well, hasn’t taken his medicine in days. He’s responsive, but he refuses to speak so it isn’t like he’s shut me out. He’s staying with me for seventh hour, gonna sleep in the chair. He had a nightmare and has been on edge, and me having the remnants of a migraine isn’t helping him at all.”

Yuta bit his lip. “Jaehyun hasn’t been like this in nearly six months. Why’d he stop taking his medicine all of the sudden? I mean, I know with him, the moment he takes his medicine, he’ll be feeling better, but even so--”

“I’m not sure,” Taeyong admitted quietly, worried himself. “I don’t think he meant to. His alarm isn’t set any more. I think he disabled it when he pulled those few all-nighters at the ER and just never reset it, you know?” 

Yuta made a sound of distress. “Can you please--?” He pointed back to his classroom. “They’re just working on worksheets right now.”

Taeyong smiled. “Yes, go. I’ll keep an eye on them.” Yuta gave him a quick hug before sprinting down the hall to see Jaehyun. Taeyong walked into the classroom, thanking Jaemin and Jisung and  letting them sit back down as Taeyong sat at Yuta’s desk. 

“Your teacher will return in a little while, but until then, I’m here. He said you’re working on worksheets, so you can talk quietly, but this isn’t partner work,” Taeyong announced, sitting back. The classroom mumbled its assent and the AC kicked on, causing a few students to groan. 

“Why is it always so cold in here?” a kid complained, but the kid next to him shushed him. “ _ What _ ? It was just a question!”

“Dude, you know Mr. Nakamoto can’t deal with his room all muggy and gross. We’re  _ teenagers _ , we exude body odor and nastiness. I wouldn’t want it hot in here either.”

“Well, no one asked you to give a lecture,  _ Mark _ ,” he grumbled. “I was just complaining about it.”

“No, you were  _ being _ a prick,” a girl responded. “He’s explained this so many time I can recite it by rote.”

“Fancy words coming from a child,  _ Lisa _ ,” he responded. Her huffed breath was angry and there was a fiery response on her tongue.

Taeyong stood. “I’m sorry,” he announced loudly, “but I’m stepping in. This petty argument is over. If you’ve got a problem with the temperature of this room, either bring it up to Mr. Nakamoto or bring a sweatshirt. As for the attitude, if you’ve got a problem with another classmate, you take it up with the teacher first, you don’t respond to childish insult. You are teenagers and advanced learners so I expect you to act as such. Do you understand me?”

The addressed crowd responded with mumbled agreements and shy nods. 

“Thank you.”

A small while later, his son came up to him, concern written all over his face. “Dad?” Taeyong hummed, nodding for him to continue. Jisung rung his hands together, glancing at the door nervously. “Is Yuta okay? Why’d you call him out? Why’d he rush out so quickly? Is everything alright?” 

Taeyong smiled, reaching out to put a calming hand on Jisung’s forearm. “Take a deep breath for me first, Sunggie.” Jisung nodded, filling his chest to the brim and holding it for a few seconds before releasing the air. “Okay, now. Jaehyun is having a bit of trouble right now mentally and his depression has him struggling a bit.”

Jisung’s frown returned. “But-- Jaehyun’s been getting better, he’s been doing great for  _ months _ . Why isn’t he doing okay now?”

Taeyong smiled tightly. “It’s kind of like your anxiety. Sometimes, you can go weeks without an issue, and other times you’ll have panic attacks multiple times a day and can’t sleep. The road to ‘Okay’ sometimes holds loops and forks in the road. The road to ‘Okay’ is sometimes under construction and detours have to be taken. There are setbacks all the time, but the thing we have to remember is that we’ll never be fully back to square one.” Taeyong smile was a bit more genuine now. “Okay? Jaehyun will be fine, he’ll be back to his happy self in no time…” Taeyong shrugged. “And if ‘no time’ takes a while, then we’ll be there for him the whole way, yeah?”

Jisung nodded, smiling. “Yeah. Jaehyun’s got us three. He’ll get better, just like me.” Taeyong nodded again before sending his son back to his seat.

Yuta came back quickly after that and Taeyong smiled, stepping out the room when signalled, Jaemin and Jisung being called to the front of the room once again. 

“Did he say much to you?” he asked immediately. 

Yuta shook his head. “Not really. Only ‘tired’ and something that might have been ‘I love you’ at the end.”

Taeyong laughed. “Better than nothing, that’s for sure.” 

Yuta hummed. “Definitely. He wants you, though. He kept pointing to your name hanging up on the front of your desk. Well, I think he wanted both of us, but I really need to get back to class, they’re probably all done their worksheets.” Yuta ruffled his hair carelessly, shaking his head. 

Taeyong put a gentle hand on Yuta’s bicep. “He’ll be okay, Yuta,” Taeyong promised quietly. “You’ll be there for him tonight, but for now your class needs you.”

Yuta sighed, slumping for a moment before standing straight once again. “Alright. I’ll see you after seventh, I guess.” Taeyong nodded, hugging him quickly before walking back to his classroom with a short farewell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any Questions, comments, concerns, please let me know!  
> If you wanna yell at/to me, my tubmlr is-- thekinkpopstandsforkillme


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE!!! T/W dissociation and depression, allusions to abuse/toxic previous relationships. Please be safe while reading and let me know if I need to post an abbreviated chapter for you <3 I want you all to feel safe reading my works, so pleasepleaseplease let me know if there's anything I can do to make your reading experience more comfortable/exciting
> 
> Wah~! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update :((((( The first week and a half of school has be so hectic, but here's an update, I hope you enjoy and hopefully I'll update sooner this time!! I love you, happy readings!

Taeyong was quiet entering his classroom. There was still 23 minutes left to the hour, so Taeyong sat on the floor in front of Jaehyun. “Hey, sweetheart,” Taeyong greeted quietly, his hand coming to brush through Jaehyun’s hair slowly. “Lay down, stretch out on this, and try to get some sleep, okay? My class should be pretty quiet today.” Jaehyun nodded, shifting into a more comfortable position on the wide chair, and closed his eyes. Taeyong sang to him softly, a familiar tune Jaehyun recognized from their time at college. Jaehyun was asleep soon enough and Taeyong kept the gentle smile on his face as he stood, leaving a kiss against the apple of his cheek before moving to his desk to set up for seventh hour.

When he was done, he slid mufflers over Jaehyun’s ears so he wouldn’t be bothered b the bell ringing or him talking to the class. He waited for the bell to ring at his desk, red pen clutched tightly as he skimmed papers on book themes. As the first students trickled in, he highlighted the words on the board, bringing it to their attention. _‘Silent Lesson Today._ ’

His seventh hour kids were good, understanding of the days he needed to hold silent lessons, so they sat quietly, a few whispering to each other, but the class was all-around quiet. He stood when the tardy bell rang, smiling.

“Good afternoon. I know it’s seventh hour and you’re dying to get out of here, so I’m making it an easy Friday. But I need you to work with me for this to be possible. We’ve got a guest, but he’s sleeping, so if we can ensure he stays asleep, I’d be eternally grateful.”

There was a low murmur across the classroom as people nodded in agreement and Taeyong smiled. They were _good kids_.

“Thank you,” he responded sincerely. “Now, we’ve got a worksheet we’re working on, just answering questions about Chapter 5, then you’ve got silent reading and annotating up to Chapter 8. After that’s you’ve got the rest of the period to do whatever _quiet_ activity you’d like.”

He passed out the worksheets quickly. The class behaved as well as he expect, and he only had to ask them to quiet down twice. The hour was up quicker than he’d thought it’d pass and he was quick to shut the door after the last student left and Yuta had entered.

“He didn’t wake during class?” Yuta asked, face full of worry.

Taeyong shook his head. “He might have for a little while, but he didn’t even shift that much and I always have mufflers in my desk so I think that helped.” Yuta nodded. “Yuta, can you drive Jisung home so I can take Jae home?” Yuta nodded again and Taeyong hugged him tightly. “Thank you. We put together a game plan. Bath with chamomile roman, tea and chocolate in the kitchen, his show in the living room, dinner, sleep.”

Yuta hummed, crouching as a knock sounded on the door. He let Taeyong get the door as he slid off the mufflers and kissed Jaehyun’s forehead gently. “Hyunnie, sweetheart, it’s time to get up so we can go home.” Jaehyun reached out, hand clutching at Yuta’s sleeve as his other hand tapped his lips. Yuta smiled and leaned down, placing a sweet kiss to the younger’s lips. His sweet darling… Yuta couldn’t help the coo that left his throat. “I know, baby. Taeyong is gonna ride home with you, okay?” Jaehyun nodded, closing his eyes again before raising his hand to point at Taeyong’s desk. “He’s coming over here now.”

He turned to see that Taeyong was talking with Jisung quietly, more than likely explaining the situation to him again. Jisung nodded, stepping back out the room, letting his father care for Jaehyun. Taeyong crouched beside Jaehyun and Yuta stood in turn, placing a kiss to both of their heads.

“I’ll see you two when we get home. Come straight to the bath, alright?” Taeyong nodded and let Yuta go.

“Okay, Jae, it’s time to get up so we can go home. You don’t want to stay here, do you?” Taeyong coaxed, a soft smile on his face. Jaehyun shook his head. “Alrighty, then. We’ll take this one step at a time. Does that sound good?” Jaehyun nodded, muscles constricting in his arms. “Step one is sit up for me. Swing your legs off the side and sit up straight for me.” Taeyong wasn’t going to help with step one or two Jaehyun had to be able to do this on his own, see he had the strength. Taeyong moved back as Jaehyun took in a deep breath. “Take your time, baby. You can do this.”

It took a few deep breaths and steady releases for Jaehyun to pull himself up and another few deep breaths to throw his legs over the side, straighten his back. Taeyong’s continuous praises were gentle, hands rest slightly away from his body to assure Jaehyun he’d catch him if he were to fall or collapse.

“Step two is stand. Plant your feet, shift your weight, and lift. Just like we’re at the gym.” Taeyong laid it out in substeps because when Jaehyun began to dissociate like this, he couldn’t piece together simple information, commands and words flying over his head as though they were never said. Sometimes it was better, sometimes it was more like he was listening over the roar of the ocean and not the roar of a bar on a weekend.

Taeyong repeated the substeps again, even slower this time, waiting until each step had been completed to move on to the next.

“You’re doing so well, sweetheart,” Taeyong smiled, reaching out to take Jaehyun’s hand. “Now, we just need to get to the car.” Jaehyun actually nodded at this. Taeyong knew that was good, he was probably fluctuating between an intense dissociation and a ‘lesser’ level of dissociation (as if one was worse than the other-- both were just as bad in different ways). They began their walk slowly, Taeyong speaking to Jaehyun slowly, just as Jaehyun had to him right before lunch.

It took a while, but Taeyong got him to and into the car, then began the drive home. Home wasn’t far, maybe a fifteen minute drive-- a bit longer since they left rather early and there was always heavy traffic after school-- but the ride was quiet. He kept glancing at Jaehyun, checking to make sure he didn’t have to pull off the road or anything, and he caught Jaehyun writing something out on his thigh with his forefinger. Trying his best to decipher the writing and focus on the road, he figured out it wasn’t something, it was one word-- Yuta.

Taeyong felt his heart soften. “I know, baby,” Taeyong comforted, voice louder than it should have been to make sure Jaehyun was listening. “But Yuta is waiting for us at home. We’ll both be with you once we get home.” Jaehyun didn’t nod, but he stopped tracing Yuta’s name into his leg, so Taeyong knew he’d heard at least part of it.

Taeyong let his hand fall on the far side of the gear shift, palm up, inviting Jaehyun to take his hand, but not demanding. Jaehyun’s movements were sluggish, but he took Taeyong’s hand, fingers curling around soft skin jerkily. Taeyong let his thumb caress the back of Jaehyun’s hand and the tendons in the back of his hand stopped jumping, bicep relaxing slightly as his elbow fell to his side. Taeyong moved their linked hands onto Jaehyun’s thigh so Jaehyun wouldn’t have to twist his arm at such a strange angle. Jaehyun’s fingers tightened around Taeyong’s hand in response.

Once home, Jaehyun didn’t have to be asked to get out of the car, or stumble to the door, but he did have to pause at the bottom of the stairs, muscles hesitating as he reached out for the railing. Taeyong wrapped an arm around his waist, a small, “ _I’ve got you_ ,” leaving his lips before they started moving.

They travelled up the stairs and Taeyong felt better when he didn’t pause in entering the bedroom. Yuta was waiting on the bed, legs crossed, facing the door, and he smiled brightly at the sight of his lovers.

“Welcome home, the bath is ready,” Yuta announced softly, gesturing to the bathroom.

Jaehyun waited for Yuta to move first before following, and Taeyong trailed him. The bathroom smelled faintly of chamomile roman, the almost-fruity smell comforting in its familiarity. Yuta began talking to Jaehyun softly and Taeyong took a step back, knowing Yuta needed to do this right now.

His smile was soft as he spoke softly, coaxing answers out of him, a stark contrast to how Taeyong had needed to get him to answer at the time. Yuta took Jaehyun’s hand gently, giving him plenty of time to pull away before truly lacing their fingers together. He brought their hands up to his lips so he could kiss the back of Jaehyun’s hand tenderly, eyes sincere.

“You’re doing so well, Hyunnie,” he assured, voice raw with emotion. The sight of Jaehyun-- his strong, kind, loving Hyunnie-- struggling to believe in himself and the good he brought rendered Yuta’s insides tempestuous. “Why don’t you get in the tub and I’ll grab your clothes. I’ll be back in a flash,” he promised, unlacing their fingers-- but Jaehyun caught his wrist and Yuta’s eyes went wide.

Jaehyun’s grip tightened helplessly as his mouth floundered, uncooperative with the rest of his body, but Yuta was patient, so he stood still and gave Jaehyun time. Jaehyun kept his free hand steadily pointing to the tub.

Finally, he strangled out a weak, “ _Ham… kke,_ ” and Yuta felt his heart break. He wanted to bathe together, didn’t want to be alone, wanted _Yuta_ in the bath with him. Yuta’s eyes flickered to Taeyong and Taeyong nodded, a content smile painting his lips. This was amazing-- this was a big leap in the right direction. Jaehyun had made a request, used his words, directly to one of them.

Yuta turned his body back to Jaehyun, nodded. “Yeah, we can take the bath together. You’re ready to get in?” Jaehyun nodded, but made no move to get dressed. “Do you need help, sweetheart?” Jaehyun nodded once again, shaky fingers pointing to the buttons on his polo then to the button on his jeans.

Yuta nodded as well, his own movements slow as to not startle Jaehyun, and unfastened the three buttons of his polo. His hands paused once he’d finished. “I’m going to unbutton your jeans. Are you okay with this, truthfully?” Yuta inquired, eyes intense as he made sure Jaehyun was looking straight at him. Jaehyun nodded firmly, maintaining eye-contact. In turn, Yuta reached down to unlatch the button and pull down the zipper.

Jaehyun got out of his clothes in a semi-graceful way from there and didn’t need to ask for help at any other point, so Yuta undressed himself as well, stepping into the tub first. He was still standing as he coaxed Jaehyun into the-- wider and longer than standard to fit all three of them if they so felt (a luxury Taeyong could afford somehow--they found it better not to ask)-- bathtub and guiding them both to sit in the steaming water. Jaehyun laid comfortably back into Yuta’s chest, pulling one of Yuta arms to his stomach shyly and Yuta conceded in wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s torso easily. After feeling the willingness in Yuta’s movement, Jaehyun began to relax much quicker. Yuta left a constant trail of kisses across Jaehyun’s neck and shoulders, up to the jaw and cheekbone, then back down, and Jaehyun repeatedly made pleased noises.

After a while of Yuta making lame jokes and leaving kisses and sincere compliments, Taeyong came back, sitting on the lip of the tub facing the pair in the tub. Jaehyun raised a wet hand for Taeyong to take without thought before realizing and pulling it away as though shocked.

Taeyong smiled, reaching out his own hand. “It’s alright, baby. I don’t mind that your hand is wet,” he promised. Jaehyun looked diffident so Taeyong wiggled his fingers playfully. “Look! My hand is lonely without a friend!” Jaehyun moved once again, seemingly more self-assured this time, and Taeyong let his hand drop into the water so Jaehyun was more comfortable. “My hand is exuberant now. You’ve made its day!” Taeyong exclaimed in faux dramatics. Jaehyun let his lips quirk upwards slightly, causing Taeyong to smile even brighter.

Taeyong leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to Jaehyun’s forehead, then to Yuta’s lips. “My angels,” he sighed, “what would I do without the two of you?”

Jaehyun was hesitant in moving his and Taeyong’s hand to his lips, the action cautious and jerky, hand pausing every few centimeters as he tested the metaphorical water. Finally, though, he raised their hands the rest of the way to Jaehyun’s lips. He lips were slightly chapped (too little water, Taeyong noted, they’d need to get a glass of water in him before the tea) but he lingered there before he moved Taeyong’s hand to the crook of his neck, actions growing more confident with that, and he leaned more heavily into Yuta’s chest, letting out a soft sigh. Taeyong smiled softly as Yuta kissed Jaehyun’s neck softly as Taeyong’s thumb rubbed tenterly over his pulse point.

This was good, this was getting somewhere. Taeyong felt assured as Jaehyun bared himself like this. He knew it was hard, especially with a past as rough as Jaehyun’s, but he supposed that was why Jaehyun and Jisung got on so well.

“Jaehyun, sweetheart, I don’t want to push you, but can you tell me what triggered this?” Jaehyun pulled away slightly, back into Yuta, and Yuta’s arms tightened him.

“It’s okay, my baby,” Yuta murmured rubbing his side as a source of comfort. “Taeyong isn’t trying to hurt you, he’s just asking you a question. You’re safe, my baby. Taeyong won’t hurt you.”

Jaehyun was wary, hands wrapping around the arms securing his body to Yuta’s to insure Yuta didn’t let go. He opened his mouth, trying to get the word out. “ _H-Him_ ,” Jaehyun rasped, body tense, ready to go off like a live wire. “Nightmare- I- It was--” Jaehyun took in a deep breath, hold on Yuta tightening, eyes wide and frightened.

“Okay, baby,” Taeyong soothed, face open and calm, “that’s all I need to know. You don’t need to tell me anything else, baby. Thank you so much for telling me. My sweet Jaehyunnie, you’re so brave,” Taeyong praised, reaching forward to rub his thumb over his cheekbone gently. “I’m so proud of my baby boy for opening up.”

Jaehyun relaxed his grip on Yuta, but his shoulder still sat high. “Jiyeong isn’t here, baby, and you aren’t going to see him ever again,” Taeyong assured. He moved onto the floor, scooting closer so they were eye-to-eye. “Can you say this for me? _I’m safe, Jiyeong isn’t here_.”

“--’m safe,” he breathed, keeping his eyes locked with Taeyong’s trying to draw the courage to say… _that name_. It was still so fucking hard, he didn’t know if--

“Jaehyunnie, stay with me,” Yuta whispered, rubbing at his side. “You can say his name. No one is going to punish you for that, not any more.”

Jaehyun nodded, but it still took him a minute… two… three full minutes of failed attempts before he finally choked out a strangled _Jiyeong_.

“--Jiyeong-- he-- He isn’t here. I’m safe.”

Taeyong smiled wide and Yuta graced him with kisses. “My baby,” Yuta breathed, “look at you. You did it, baby,” he giggled, swaying him back and forth playfully. “Wah~! I’m so proud of you!”

Jaehyun’s shoulders sank into a relaxed state. “Safe, safe, safe,” he repeated to himself, over and over.

“Yeah, baby,” Taeyong cooed, smile bright, “safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any Questions, comments, concerns, please let me know!  
> If you wanna yell at/to me, my tubmlr is-- thekinkpopstandsforkillme


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, listen-- I'm doing pretty well, I updated a week ago and here I am actually updating again-- yas go me!  
> I really don't think there are any warning for this chapter, just the same mentions of depression, but this chapter is a lot more watered down with that, I promise.   
> In any case, guys I just want to say: I am so glad so many of you are enjoying this story. The positive feedback has been absolutely overwhelming!! Thank you so much, it means more than you could ever understand! Stay wonderful, golden, beautiful, kind! <3

They were in the kitchen when Jisung peaked his head in, eyes falling cautiously on Jaehyun, the older curled up on a chair, tea clutched between sweater-pawed hands as he sipped at it slowly, eyes closed. Taeyong sat next to him, a hand on his thigh, and Yuta stood behind him, letting Jaehyun rest his head against his stomach and running fingers through Jaehyun’s hair.

“H-Hyung?” Jisung called smally, only half his face peaking into the kitchen. Jaehyun turned his head, tilting it to the side as he did, eyes curious--almost clear. 

Yuta and Taeyong turned as well, but he wasn’t focusing on that right now. Jaehyun smiled when he realized who it was, switching the steaming mug into one hand before motioning him over. Jisung did as he was told, scurrying up to him like a frantic mouse and hugging him tightly. Jaehyun placed his mug down quietly before wrapping his other arm around Jisung, pulling the boy into his lap to run pruney fingers through the younger’s hair. 

“It’ll be okay, Jaehyun, I promise,” Jisung mumbled into his neck. “Just like how I have bad days, so do you, but that’s okay. Because Dad said that sometimes there are detour signs and potholes but that’s all they are--bumps. You aren’t back at the start line, just climbing a hill, I promise.”

Jaehyun’s grip around Jisung tightened and he left a kiss on his head. “You’re too wise for fifteen, Jisunggie,” he whispered. “I wish you weren’t, but my God does it help.” 

Jisung clung tighter, eyes squeezed tightly shut so no tears could escape. He hated it. Hated this. He hated that he couldn’t do a damn thing to help Jaehyun feel better. So instead, he did what he could-- but all he could do was hug and vocalize what probably sounded like shallow, petty words of comfort and placation. He was so sorry. 

Jaehyun continued to pet through Jisung hair until Jisung loosened his grip around Jaehyun’s waist. He left a kiss to Jaehyun’s cheek before getting off his lap. Yuta reached out to place a gentle hand on his shoulder. Jaehyun raised his tea to his lips and took a large gulp of what had to be still-scaling liquid before placing the cup back down. 

“Show?” Jaehyun asked quietly. 

Taeyong nodded. “Take your tea with you, okay? Yuta will set up your show and you three can cuddle while I throw dinner together.” Jaehyun reached for him, bottom lip jutted out as a disappointed noise left his lips. Taeyong let out a breathy laugh, grabbing Jaehyun hand and raising to his lips. “I’ll be in to cuddle with you after I finish dinner, I promise, darling. Just wait for me and watch your show, okay?”

Jaehyun nodded, letting go of Taeyong’s hand and reaching back to grab at the hem of Yuta’s shirt. It was Yuta’s turn to laugh as he swooped down to place a wet kiss to Jaehyun’s cheek. “Let’s get you nice and comfortable on the sofa, sweetheart. You want the fuzzy blanket?” he checked, helping Jaehyun stand and grabbing his half-full cup. Jisung took Jaehyun’s hand-- well, really, he took Jaehyun’s ring and pinky in his hand as a small piece of comfort, the only way he knew to let Jaehyun know gently that he was there.

Jisung wasn’t sure if his actions meant anything to Jaehyun, helped any, and it didn’t help that the first half of his life was spent without comfort. He was still getting used to asking and giving comfort  _ now _ and he wasn’t even sure if he was doing it right. That frustrated him, like,  _ really _ frustrated him. He couldn’t stand it, couldn’t relate to anyone’s childhood or empathize with the kids that struggled with their parents divorcing, not being able to see one parent or the other-- he hadn’t wanted to see either parent  _ ever _ so missing one of them, especially in the beginning, was unfathomable (of course, now that he looked back on those memories, he realized that might be like losing Jaehyun or Yuta: absolutely, irrevocably horrific). 

But he was trying. And he hoped that was enough. 

Jaehyun pulled Jisung down next to him on the sofa, snuggling up to the small boy. “You’re a good kid,” Jaehyun whispered, letting Yuta set up the episode he needed to catch up. Yuta came back over, lifting Jaehyun and sliding under him so Jaehyun was on his lap and his arm was around Jisung. 

It took another twenty minutes before Taeyong entered the living room, balancing four bowls and Jisung hopped up when he noticed, grabbing the two precariously placed bowls. Taeyong thanked him quietly, letting Jisung give the plates out and Yuta paused the episode.

“Since we’re have a TV night, I figured we’d just eat some beef ramyun,” Taeyong explain.

“You’re so good to us,” Yuta cooed, grabbing the offered bowl and placing a sweet kiss to Taeyong’s lips. Taeyong hummed but didn’t answer further, placing a small kiss to the corner of Jaehyun’s lips with an even smaller smile. 

“Are you feeling any better, baby? It’s okay to say no,” he promised, a warm hand cupping Jaehyun’s cheek.

Jaehyun nodded. “I still feel like shit, but it’s like-- less shitty shit,” he admitted. 

Taeyong hummed. “You want to be in the middle tonight?” Jaehyun nodded shyly and Taeyong nodded in return. “Wonderful. One more question and I’ll sit down, I promise,” he laughed, running knuckles over Jaehyun’s cheekbones. Jaehyun laughed quietly as well, nodding. “Do you want to go to bed after this episode or the next?”

“Next,” Jaehyun decided after a moment.  Taeyong nodded again before exiting his crouched position and sitting next to him and Jaehyun. 

He looked over at Yuta, eyebrows raised. “Sweetheart, can you eat with Jaehyun on your lap?”

Yuta smirked. “I can sure try.” 

Taeyong shook his head fondly, reaching up to run a thumb over Yuta’s cheek. “You’re too cute, baby, but I think this isn’t going to work,” he said, tone warm as his eyes teared up. The love and affection he felt for these to boys, it made his heart clench and tears collect.

Yuta hummed, leaning into Taeyong’s touch, eyes closed, before he opened his eyes and frowned. “Yonggie, are you about to cry?” he worried, brows furrowing.

Taeyong shook his head. “Not like that, I promise, it’s just-- I love all of you so much. So damn much that sometimes it hurt or I get overwhelmed with such a strong emotions and I tear up. I’m-- I love you, Nakamoto Yuta, and I love you, Jung Jaehyun, and I most certainly love you, Park Jisung.” 

Jisung perked up at being mentioned, placing his bowl on the coffee table before rushing over to his father and placing his father’s bowl on the coffee table as well. He quickly wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s neck in a tight hug. Taeyong laughed, wrapping his arms around Jisung and squeezing as tightly as he could without hurting him. 

“You’re such a good son, such a good kid. And you’ve come so far in these years. I’m so glad I adopted you, I’m ecstatic that you can trust me and open up to me. My sweet baby Jisung, I hope you’re truly happy now,” Taeyong choked. 

“I’m ever more glad that you adopted me,” Jisung admitted, voice raw.

“Man,” Jaehyun laughed quietly, “we are one emotional family, aren’t we?”

Yuta laughed loudly, face scrunching in amusement as Taeyong and Jisung began to laugh as well. Yuta wrapped an arm around Jaehyun’s waist, hugging him against his chest. “I guess so, baby, but I can tell you this much: I wouldn’t ever want it any other way.”

Taeyong hummed. “I agree. You all are the best family I could ever have.”

Eventually after that, Jaehyun scooted off Yuta’s lap just long enough that they could eat before taking his spot once again. Jisung kept cuddled up to Yuta and Jaehyun while Taeyong, on the opposite side of the pair, had his arm linked through Yuta’s and fingers laced through Jaehyun’s. As the second episode ended, his smile was fond. 

“Alright, my boys,” he announced quietly, turning down the volume on the TV as the credits ran, “I think we all need an early night tonight.”

They listened to Taeyong, standing slowly and stretching previously-idle limbs. Taeyong collected the empty bowls, leaving a kiss to Jisung’s hair before promising Yuta and Jaehyun he’d be up as soon as the dishes were washed.

The silence doing the dishes left him was comforting and he reveled in the nearly-obnoxious roar of the faucet running. Once he was sure all his boys were upstairs, he let him head sag and arms rest against the cool metal of the sink’s lip. It was difficult, looking after his three boys-- he didn’t regret it, no, and he wouldn’t trade this life for anything, but it still weighed on him. Though he knew it was of no fault of his own, it hurt when his boys were in pain. So, sometimes, he needed time to breathe, moments like right now to be completely alone without feeling lonely. 

He took his time scrubbing at the pot the dish had been cooked in, making sure the water was hot enough and there was enough soap to properly wash it. The methodical, mindless motions comforted him.

He placed the pot in the drying rack slowly before running over each bowl in the same methodical way and hung them all on the drying rack. When his hands were washed and the sink had been scrubbed down, Taeyong turned off the water and took a step back… a deep breath… He took time to stretch his neck and tense back. He took a moment to himself.

…Before he stepped back into the real world and climbed the stairs, hoping him mind would grant him a respite and let him sleep early.

He opened Jisung’s bedroom door, peeking his head in to see his son settling beneath the covers. He wished him a good sleep and crossed the hall to his own room, opening the door slowly. Jaehyun sat on the bed and Yuta changed, both of them looking towards him at the sound of the doorknob turning. He closed the door behind him before walking over to Yuta, apathetic to the fact he still did not have a shirt on, and wrapping his arms around Yuta’s torso, head resting against the younger’s neck. 

Yuta reflexively wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s shoulders. “You’re alright, baby?” 

Taeyong hummed, arms tightening around Yuta. “Yeah. I just need a Yuta hug right now.”

“Okay,” Yuta whispered in return. “Hug me for as long as you need, I don’t mind.”

“Thank you for helping out, Yuta. Even the small things help so much,” Taeyong admitted, lips leaving feather-light kisses to Yuta’s collarbones. 

One hand moved from Taeyong’s back to his hair, holding him closer. “It’s never a problem, sweetheart, but to be quite honest I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

Taeyong took in a deep breath. “Just-- things like driving Jisung home and drawing the bath and getting my clothes for me the other night. All those things add up and take that much more off my shoulders so I want you to know I see you doing them and it means a lot to me.”

Yuta laughed, not at him, just at the emotions bubbling in his chest. “My baby, I’d take on so much more if you’d let me.”

Taeyong stayed silent for a good while before whispering a small  _ “I know _ ” and pulling away. Taeyong brought his hand up to Yuta’s cheek like he had earlier that night, thumb rubbing over the apple of his cheek before he caught Yuta’s lips in a soft kiss. 

Yuta smiled at the small gesture, placing his own hand over Taeyong’s. Taeyong eventually pulled away, letting Yuta finish dressing, and turned to Jaehyun. 

“And don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, my sweet Jaehyun,” Taeyong assured.

Jaehyun opened his legs and pulled Taeyong to stand between them, showcasing his dimples as he looked up at his boyfriend. Taeyong giggled, leaning down to peck Jaehyun on the tip of the nose. Jaehyun’s lips curled up even more, revealing teeth. 

“Why don’t you get comfortable under the covers with Yuta while I get changed?” Taeyong proposed, running his knuckles over Jaehyun’s jaw. 

Jaehyun nodded. “Can we all talk before we go to bed?” he inquire, catching Taeyong’s hand.

Taeyong mimicked Jaehyun as he nodded, bending down to plant a soft kiss to his forehead. “Absolutely, my baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any Questions, comments, concerns, please let me know!  
> If you wanna yell at/to me, my tubmlr is-- thekinkpopstandsforkillme


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dears! I am extremely sorry for such a long wait for this chapter!! I had an impromptu birthday party sleepover for my friend, then my brother 'kidnapped' me so I could hang out with him and his fiance, and then, because this is Louisiana and Louisiana is bonkers, there's an upcoming hurricane that I'm prepping for so this week/end has been rather hectic and it's only Tuesday night (; -.-)>  
> This has been a wild week already and I hope it has been easier for you \\\\( >.<)//   
> ALSO, IF ANYONE CAN GGUUEESSSS THE SONG IN THIS CHAPTER, YOU GET A CHAPTER DEDICATED TO WHATEVER SCENE/MOMENT YOU'D LIKE. IT CAN BE A LONG PIECE OR A SHORT PIECE, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS TELL ME WHAT THE SONG IS IN THE COMMENTS...  
> Stay safe, stay beautiful <3

They settled in bed a bit later, Taeyong on Jaehyun’s right and Yuta on his left. Spooning him from behind, Taeyong reached past Jaehyun’s side to rest his hand on Yuta’s hip, thumb rubbing soothing circles on the skin of his exposed hip. 

Taeyong left a kiss to the back of Jaehyun’s head before, “I love you both so much. I say it a lot, I know, but it’s because I don’t know how to assure my angels of that without verbal affirmation.”

Yuta hummed sleepily. “You do more than just words, Yongie,” he began, voice slow and quiet with exhaustion. He fought to keep his open as he spoke, each blink growing longer and longer. “Don’t make it sound like all you do is say ‘I love you’ because that isn’t true.”

Jaehyun nodded. “You  _ also  _ do a lot to show us you love us, Yuta,” he added, bringing a hand to caress Yuta’s cheek. Yuta smiled warmly, eyes finally closing as he reached out to gently grab Jaehyun’s shirt-- a habit that had formed ages ago when he was constantly falling asleep in pain and needed something to ground him. 

“I suppose, sweetheart,” Yuta nodded. He rolled forward so his body was leaning into Jaehyun’s, forehead resting in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck. “You’ve both helped me so much. You mean so much to me,” he sighed into Jaehyun’s collarbone. Jaehyun let his hand cradle the older’s head to his chest, tilting his head down so he could place a kiss to Yuta’s hair. 

Taeyong felt a smile tug at his lips. They were all irrevocably, irreversibly (some could even argue disgustingly) in love and Taeyong, not for the first time, was glad he had met and run into (quite literally, unfortunately) double-shift-ER-doctor Jung and car-accident-teacher Nakamoto at the hospital the first week he’d had Jisung. 

“Yuta, baby, are you falling asleep on us?” Taeyong asked gently, voice nothing but kind as he acknowledged the small jerk of Yuta’s body after a moment of stillness. Yuta hummed, nodding his head slowly.

Jaehyun laughed breathily, a large smile playing on his lips as he shook his head. “You deserve to sleep, don’t try to stay up for us.”

Yuta made a noise of protest, hand tightening its grip on Jaehyun's shirt. “But you wanted to talk tonight,” he argued, trying to pry his eyes open against their will. 

Jaehyun shook his head. “It’s okay, Yuta, I’ll still be here in the morning. I’m feeling pretty tired, too, honestly. So why don’t we all call it a night?” 

Yuta nodded slowly, leaning more heavily into Jaehyun’s chest and pulling the covers higher over his exposed shoulders. It was odd, Yuta falling asleep not only so early but  _ first _ . Normally, it took Yuta at least an hour for Yuta to settle down enough to find sleep and possibly even longer to succumb to it… 

Taeyong began to sing into the darkness of the room. A soft ballad he’d heard from another student that he’d decided to check out earlier in the week. “ _ As I look at the young wings that were sprouting/ Even if I’m scared, I’ll find my way now/ Even if I fall down several times, I will get back up/ I will believe in myself against and fly/ Yes, tomorrow, maybe tomorrow/ Someday, I will come face to face with my dream/ I will hold my scarred heart even closer/ I will smile at you who resembles me/ Yes tomorrow, maybe tomorrow, I will… _ ” 

Taeyong stopped singing as a small, “ _ Dad? _ ” met his ears before the door opened. Slowly, a sliver of light filed through a small gap as a skinny body slipped through and closed the door, plunging the room once again into darkness. Taeyong hummed to let him know he was listening. “Dad, can I sleep in your room tonight. I-- I’m-- I don’t--”

“Yes, baby,” Taeyong agreed gently. “You don’t have to explain anything to me right now. Tonight has been a bit wild and I think we all need each other right now.” Jisung nodded, eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. He could see Yuta’s back rising and falling in a constant, reassuring rhythm and he thought he could see Jaehyun’s smile, but he couldn’t be too sure. “We’ve got room on the bed or, if you don’t want to feel squished, then we’ve got the roll-out mattress under the bed.” 

Jisung thought about it, kicking at the carpeted floor before shrugging. “I think I want to just sleep on the floor tonight,” he shrugged, moving forward to unroll the mattress from under the bed. He settled into it rather quickly as Taeyong instructed him to take the blanket from the foot of the bed as well as Taeyong’s pillow (not that Jisung knew it was Taeyong’s only pillow-- and if Taeyong comments in the morning about how Jaehyun’s pillow just happened to scoot back so Taeyong could lay on it then Jaehyun hasn’t an idea as to what Taeyong is talking about, honest!)

“Dad?” Jisung whispered, voice fragile. It sounded like Jisung was on the verge of tears, even with his voice muffled by the blanket wrapped around his body. “Will you sing me to sleep?” 

Taeyong agreed quietly and began to sing Jisung’s favorite song. He didn’t comment when Jisung’s voice shakily joined in and wet hiccups accompanied his words. Jisung didn’t comment when his father laid beside him and continued to sing. Neither of them commented when Jisung’s tears became too thick to allow Jisung to sing. Taeyong did, however, say a prayer long after Jisung had fallen asleep and the clock had just ticked past 2AM, leaving Taeyong the only one awake. 

Taeyong decided that 2:17 was the perfect time to do grocery shopping, though, and climbed out of bed, throwing a large sweater (Yuta’s favorite that smelled so strongly of his that Taeyong couldn’t stop the smile that came to his face) over his head and starting the car. The drive was two minutes and wholly unnecessary if the car had been for anything other than to carry groceries back. 

The large store was mostly empty, so Taeyong had no problem navigating his mostly-full cart through the store--well, until he almost ran over the extended legs of a child in the baking aisle. Taeyong  was glad he was looking on the bottom rows of supplies for the large bag of flour and rice he’d needed otherwise the child would have been in an unfavorable amount of pain and an ambulance… 

He stopped the cart as quickly as he could before scurrying around to the kid whose feet were quickly being pulled to their chest. He crouched down making sure he was eye-level with the kid before beginning to check on--

“Jaemin?” Taeyong questioned, brow furrowed. Jaemin’s eyes grew wide, panicked, as he pushed away from his teacher, bowing and repeating apologies. “Hey, hey,” Taeyong soothed, voice gentle and calm. “Listen, Jaemin, you’re not in trouble. Why don’t we try to calm down, okay?” 

Jaemin stayed frozen but nodded. His eyes stayed wide as Taeyong showed him how to breathe. Jaemin tried his best to copy the in-hold-out rhythm as his heart tried to stop beating out of his chest. “You’re doing great, kiddo,” Taeyong encouraged, a soft smile gracing his features. “Why don’t we try standing now?” he coaxed, holding out a hand for Jaemin to take. He did so, albeit hesitantly, and let Taeyong help him off the floor, bum and back protesting after being sat on hard linoleum for so long. Jaemin was praised once again, Taeyong never losing his smile. “If I may ask, what are you doing sitting at the store at three in the morning?” he inquired quietly, stance open, welcoming for the skittish boy in front of him.

Jaemin looked at the ground, kicking at it the same way Jisung had earlier that night. “Well, I can’t go home and I can’t sleep at Renjun’s because his sister is in town for the next few months, Jeno’s parents would never let me sleep over because they’re not really fond of me, Chenle’s at his grandma’s and I don’t have the code to their community, Hyuckie is grounded ‘til Jisung’s party because he failed a test, and Mark is already living with his brother so I can’t impose on them.” 

Jaemin huffed angrily, kicking at the ground, and Taeyong could see the hurt behind it, could see the tears he was trying to desperately to hide. He could see the self-hate and doubt. It looked like a carbon-copy of Lee Taeyong, age 15, as he tried to understand why his parents would fight so violently when all he wanted was some sleep. He looked like 17-year-old Taeyong wandering around town on a school night and finally crashing on a park bench until he had to go to school after 2 hours of broken sleep on a wet bench in the middle of winter. 

Taeyong spoke softly, making sure to clear his voice of anything that could be misconstrued as judgement or distrust. “Why can’t you go home, Jaemin?”

Jaemin’s entire face scrunched and Taeyong would be lying if he said he wasn’t taken aback at the raw hatred and disgust carving the teen’s features, the expression a stark contrast to the smiling, giggly Na Jaemin he saw and appreciated in his class. This was not the same Na Jaemin that left Taeyong thank you notes on tests and worksheets, wasn’t the Na Jaemin that played with Jisung and made Renjun loosen up when he was killing himself over schoolwork, wasn’t the Na Jaemin that told him ‘hello’ and ‘goodbye’ at the start and finish of every lesson in his class. This was Na Jaemin, a hurt teenager who was unable to express his feelings clearly (whether it was because Jaemin didn’t know how or if it was because no one who could change the situation would listen to him Taeyong wasn’t sure), lost in his mind and stuck at a 24-hour grocery store in order to hide from reality. 

“My dad… brought back a concubine from a business trip he’d been on for the last month and a half, and my mom isn’t happy about it so she started yelling and throwing things. They were in the living room, still yelling and breaking things after midnight so I jumped out my window and started walking.” Jaemin kicked at the ground again, harder this time, and huffed. “I don’t know why you’re asking,” he muttered under his breath, words muffled as his lips didn’t form around the syllables. “It’s not like you actually care.”

“I  _ do _ care, Jaemin,” Taeyong assure.

Jaemin’s eyes were stormy as his face whipped up to glare at Taeyong. “I may be a kid, but I don’t deserve to be lied to. You’re under obligation to ‘care’ as a teacher and nothing more so I’d appreciate it if you didn’t speak to me as if I’m a naive child,” he bit, arms crossing tightly over his chest as his lips pursed and his forehead scrunched in anger, no longer looking at Taeyong. 

“You’re right,” Taeyong agreed quietly. Jaemin’s breath hitched, muscles straining painfully as the hurt seemed to grow in his face. “You  _ don’t _ deserve to be lied to, so I’ll tell you the truth. I actually do care. I am a father, a teacher, a man, a human, a  _ living organism _ . In none of these roles am I required to  _ care _ . That is a choice we as individuals must consciously choose and I am choosing to genuinely, sincerely care about not only my student, but my son’s friend and another human being. I am not required to stop and talk to you, I am not required to sit here and try to understand why you are upset but I am choosing to do so because I have the freedom to care for people and I have chosen, with this freedom, to care about  _ you _ , Na Jaemin.” Taeyong watched tears gather in Jaemin’s eyes, watched them fall and gather and fall once more as he spoke, voice firm enough to be certain but not so firm as to be cruel. 

“And do not misinterpret my actions--I am not saying this to make myself look like a hero or a superior person or an angel. I tell you this so you understand that you are important and impactful enough for me to stop and listen so do not think for a moment, Na Jaemin, that you are just a passing student or an inconvenience because I saw you outside of school and thus had to inquire about your well-being. Because my stopping to talk to you was not out of necessity but out of want.”

Jaemin was crying, rather messily, as he nodded, arm coming up repeatedly to wipe away the continuous stream of tears. Taeyong spread his arms out just enough for it to be an invitation for a hug and Jaemin took it, quickly walking forward to hug Taeyong, breathing and heart rate erratic as he cried into Yuta’s sweater. It was good thing it needed to be washed anyway--and in any case, Yuta wouldn’t mind if he knew the surrounding story. 

“I care, Jaemin. You’re important and your parents doing this, fighting and yelling and more than likely scaring you, isn’t acceptable. Your parents’ actions are inexcusable and  _ shitty _ ,” he admitted bluntly, “but please don’t think that your misfortunes make you unlovable or unimportant because as intoxicating and inviting as that hole is it’s a lot darker than your mind advertises.”

Jaemin pulled back, wiping at his eyes as his expression morphed into one of confusion. “Why do your words feel you’ve gone through this, too?”

Taeyong smiled sadly. “Six long years were spent walking night Seoul and hoping not to interrupt a crime.” Taeyong shook his head. “It sucked but it was loads better than being stuck at home and listening to that week’s vase being broken.” Jaemin frowned, suddenly very tired. Taeyong noticed-- of course Taeyong noticed, Jaemin would reflect later, Taeyong notices everything. “Listen, I’ve only got a few more things to pick up. Why don’t you let me finish my shopping and then we can go back to my place and you can sleep in one of the spare rooms?” 

Jaemin frowned, bottom lip protruding. “I can’t do that, I can’t intrude like that.”

“You can, actually, since it’s a welcomed intrusion. I mean, Jisung would be so excited to see you in the morning. It’s his birthday, I mean how cool would it be to suddenly have your friend there to wish you ‘happy birthday’ when all you were expecting was your dad.” Jaemin looked more convinced, but he wasn’t quite there. “If it makes you feel better, I can wake you up early so you can help me cook breakfast,” he enticed. (Like hell Taeyong would  _ ever  _ wake a guest to help with breakfast, but if it made Jaemin more comfortable with the idea of getting some damn  _ sleep… _ ) Jaemin nodded this time, more comfortable knowing he wouldn’t be freeloading. 

Taeyong finished shopping, checked out, and got home as quick as possible. Though it took a bit longer, he needed to unpack the groceries and he finally let Jamein help after full minutes of quiet begging. He led Jaemin up the stairs and into Jisung’s room. 

“Jisung is sleeping on a spare mattress in my room tonight, so don’t worry about intruding; he’s going to wind up giving you and the others tour of his room and the house anyway. He’s also got a heater/cooler in his mattress so if the comforter isn’t enough or your back starts bothering you, you can use that. The remote is in a little pouch at the head of the bed,” Taeyong explain, opening Jisung’s top drawer to pull out some sleeping clothes. 

Jaemin took them gratefully. Taeyong nodded, smiling, and switched the overhead light for a lamp. “If you need absolutely anything, I’m across the hall. Jisung’s got a bathroom attached to his room so you don’t have to worry about trying to find the bathroom.”  Jaemin bowed, repeating his gratitude, even as Taeyong waved him off and closed the door. 

He slipped back into his own bedroom, glancing at the clock on the nightstand (3:22) and settling once again next to his son, pulling the shivering boy closer-- he wasn’t sure if it was due to the temperature of the room or the nature of a dream, but either way the shivers stopped after Taeyong began to hold his son. Taeyong sighed, closing his eyes. There was no way he was going to get to bed tonight… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any Questions, comments, concerns, please let me know!  
> If you wanna yell at/to me, my tumblr is-- thekinkpopstandsforkillme
> 
> (PS... why the hell did none of you tell me I had "tumblr" spelled wrong for the last EIGHT chapters??? How rude...)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my beautifuls! I'm so sorry if my spelling or grammar are off in this chapter I'm super tired so I don't know how accurate my spelling and such is. There are a few (actually-- like, one) warnings as follow:  
> TW: descriptions of blood,   
> Please tell me if I need to add anything. I hope you enjoy my story! Please leave comments if you have time they mean so much to me ^^ The winner of the last chapter is xtaebabex and their chapter will be posted as soon as possible as a side work; I'll put it in a series with this fic, as I will any other time something like that happens. Thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoy <3  
> Have a beautiful day, Stay awesome <3

Just as he had predicted, he didn’t get any sleep, but Jisung had stopped squirming and slept rather peacefully the rest of the night and Jaemin had settled across the hall after a good hours of restless turning and twisting, which Taeyong was grateful for… The boy needed his sleep.

The clock reached 5:15 and Taeyong rose from the floor, ready to make breakfast for (Jisung) the family. Knowing Jisung wouldn’t wake from it, Taeyong picked him up off the floor mattress and laid him down behind Jaehyun, pulling the comforter up over his shoulders. He left a soft kiss to the crown of his son’s head before turning and leaving the room quietly, phone in his back pocket in case it went off.

Taeyong had a little over an hour to make breakfast and he thanked God that he’d actually gone to the store-- if he hadn’t, they wouldn’t have breakfast or any of the supplies needed for Jisung’s birthday party. He was glad he already knew what to cook for breakfast as he pulled out the ingredients for American-style pancakes for Jisung, french toast for Jaehyun, tamagoyaki for Yuta, and Taeyong recalled Jisung saying Jaemin loved dubu jorim so he began to cook that as well. He ran around the kitchen as quietly as one could while cooking in a sleeping house.

He began with the dubu jorim since it would take the longest, quickly chopping and dicing the vegetables and tofu before throwing together the sauce and putting together all the ingredients to simmer in a rather large pot. He moved on to making the pancake batter, already feeling uncomfortable working in the quickly-warming kitchen.

It was hot with all the moving he was doing as well as having so many burners on on the stove and Taeyong didn’t feel very good, but he pushed through it, multitasking between the french toast and American-style pancakes. When twelve of each had been cooked, he placed them in the microwave to keep warm and check on the simmering dubu jorim before moving onto the tamagoyaki. Accidentally slamming his hip into the corner of the island, Taeyong bit back a loud curse, bringing two dirty hands to cup over the offending area, folding over himself as he tried to regulate his breathing.

It took him a moment to collect himself, the impact more painful than it usually would be, and straightened, ignoring the throb to instead grab the ingredients he needed. Luckily, the egg hadn’t burned while Taeyong had his back turned. He finished the dish, pulling the last one out and onto the plate so he could slice the five rows into 6 pieces each. He also turned off the dubu jorim, leaving the soup in the pot to keep it warm longer. He brought the plates of tamagoyaki, spreading them out across the five places at the table before bringing the dubu jorim to the table. Taeyong then transferred the American syrup (courtesy of Johnny’s last trip to Chicago), and homemade powdered sugar.

Satisfied with leaving the pancakes and french toast in the microwave until they came downstairs, he finished up getting breakfast ready, proud that he had managed to do this with another ten minutes to spare. Waking the coffee pot, he moved around the kitchen, bringing utensils, cups, and milk to the table before beginning to rinse off the used dishes. Taeyong would have gotten to actually cleaning them as well, but arms wrapped around his torso before he could. He leaned back into their touch, turning off the sink and pulling off the rubber gloves.

“Good morning, Mr. Nakamoto,” Taeyong greeted quietly, folding his hands over Yuta’s resting around his waist.

“Good morning, baby. Did you sleep at all last night?” he inquired, voice slightly hoarse from sleep.

Taeyong shook his head. “No. I, uh, went to the store around two for some groceries and--”

“ _Taeyong--_ ”

“Hush, I’m not done talking,” Taeyong snapped, slapping at Yuta’s hands lightly. “I went to the store to get the groceries I was supposed to get yesterday and the day before and it’s a _good thing I did_. You know Na Jaemin?” Yuta hummed warily. “Well, he was there, just--! Curled up! In the middle of one of the aisles! Well, we talked for a while, there are some things going on at home, and he stayed the night-- he’s sleeping in Jisung’s room right now.” Taeyong shrugged. “And that’s what happens when I take impromptu grocery trips so really it’s for the best, isn’t it?”

Yuta sighed. “You should have taken your medicine if you couldn’t sleep. It’s wonderful that you were able to help Jaemin last night, but you can’t keep doing this, sweetheart,” he sighed, spinning Taeyong around so he could wipe Taeyong’s hair out of his face. “Alright?”

Taeyong hummed, nodding and leaning forward to leave a kiss to Yuta’s nose. “Yes sir,” Taeyong cooed, smiling at the younger. “Now, why don’t we wake the birthday boy and company so we can start eating? I didn’t do all this work for a cold breakfast.”

Yuta nodded and followed Taeyong as he took the stairs two at a time (and if Taeyong’s leg hurt an abnormal amount climbing the stairs, he said nothing, brushing it off as sore muscles or something of that nature). Jisung was sitting up sleepily as Taeyong entered the room. Jisung smiled brightly at the sight of his father, grinning happily.

“Happy birthday, Jisunggie!” Taeyong cooed, hugging his son tightly.

“Thank you, Dad,” he laughed, returning the hold.

Taeyong pulled back, smiling as he ran a hand through Jisung’s hair. “I’ve got two presents for you this morning. One of them is breakfast and the other, the one you need to go see before breakfast, is in your room,” Taeyong informed, grin mischievous. Jisung bolted out of bed and into his room, gasping loudly at the sight of his friend.

“Nana!” he whisper-yelled, taking into account the boy’s sleeping state and shutting the bedroom door behind him. Jaehyun rolled over so he was face Taeyong, smiling sleepily, eyes still drooping.

“Good morning, baby,” Taeyong cooed, bending over to leave a sweet kiss to Jaehyun’s lips. Jaehyun, too lazy to expend the effort it would take to look Taeyong in the eyes, fixed his eyes to Taeyong’s thigh.“You need to take your medicine before breakfast.” He watched as Jaehyun’s expression morphed into a frown and scrunched brow. “You have to, baby, I--”

“No, that’s not it,” Jaehyun cut in, shaking his head as he sat up. “Why is the side of your pants all wet?” Taeyong tilted his head, unsure as to what he meant as he looked down. A large wet patch extended from his hip, down to almost his knee.

Taeyong frowned. “I’m not sure. I didn’t spill anyth--” It began to throb again and he cursed quietly. “I rammed into the island while I was cooking breakfast, but I don’t know why it would have actually cut me.”

Jaehyun was out of bed in a flash, pulling Taeyong into the bathroom. He began digging under the sink as he commanded Taeyong to strip, turning to ask Yuta to wet him a rag with warm water. Yuta nodded, moving to the linen closet to grab a half-towel. Down Taeyong’s now-bare leg ran blood, the wound still pouring the thick red liquid despite it being maybe twenty, thirty minutes later. Taeyong frowned at his leg. A long gash began at his underwear line and continued to the top of his thigh, his skin a molten purple-black four inches (10 cm) from either side of the cut.

“ _Shit_ ,” Taeyong cursed, feeling unwarranted frustration bubble up in his throat as he stared at the wound.

Yuta shushed him gently, moving to crouch next to the injured leg when Jaehyun instructed him to clean around the wound. “Tell me if I hurt you, okay?” Yuta instructed, resting his free hand inside Taeyong’s thigh, rubbing the soft skin as a source of comfort. Warm cloth met sensitive skin and, despite this not being the first time he’d had to do something like this, it still made him jump. Yuta stopped, looking up at Taeyong who just shook his head.

“Hyunnie, while Yuta is cleaning my leg, can you run down to the kitchen and put the tamagoyaki under the warming lamp?” Jaehyun nodded, jogging out of the room.

“So you really didn’t notice?” Yuta questioned quietly, face somber as he continued wiping at the semi-dried blood.

Taeyong shook his head. “No, it hurt a lot more than usual but I didn’t think anything of it since I hadn’t gotten any sleep and things are always heightened when I’m like that.” Yuta nodded, not looking at Taeyong. “I didn’t mean to worry you, Yuta. I’m really sorry. If I had known, I would have taken care of it right away, you know that,” he sighed, folding over so he could place a kiss to Yuta’s head.

Yuta shook his head. “No, it isn’t that, it’s just--” Yuta huffed, moving to put pressure on the wound, using his left hand to brace Taeyong’s leg as the other hand applied a steady pressure. “I’m thinking of Jaemin,” he sighed. “I don’t know, he’s so smiley and happy that I wouldn’t have ever thought there was something wrong, even on the days where he isn’t his normally cheerful self. And then I started to think about you and Jisung, how you both pretend you’re fine and happy and okay until you absolutely can’t anymore so you break down. Then it makes you think…”

Yuta shook his head. “We’re _teachers_ , Yong. I mean, it’s our job to nurture and teach while still learning from the kids that come through your door, but how are we supposed to do that if we don’t know what our kids are going through. If-if they’re _abused_ or _depressed_ or any of that crappy shit, how are we supposed to help them without knowing that? We _can’t_ , we can only pray that we’re doing enough as is. Yong, I don’t want to be just another asshole adult in their lives that won’t listen to their thoughts. These teens deserve to be heard because they are intelligent and valid! But these parents and previous teachers just _sit there_ and convince them they are valid only if they choose career A, if they marry a person like person B, if they go to a college like college C. They sit there and beat the creativity out of these children and then are _confused_ when children don’t want to do anything but mindless things like watch television or scroll social media all day!”

Jaehyun entered the bathroom silently, allowing Yuta to continue without interruption even as he pushed him to the side a bit as to tend to the wound more easily.

“There’s so much potential rotting because these kids are told it’s too hard, too complicated, too advanced, they’re too much of a kid. A kid in one of my classes came up to me and asked me why you were trying to get them to read college level works. In third grade, she was reading _Pachinko_ by Lee Minjin, a high school or college level book, and the teacher told her she wasn’t allowed to read it at school because it would make other kids feel bad.” He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “Yong, it’s insane! She got in trouble for being advanced. _This_ is the type of toxic thinking we’re feeding the next generation? Really?”

Taeyong gasps, leg spasming violently when a shot of pain raced down his leg and up his spine at the salve being applied to the wound, his body crumpling over itself as air rushed out his lungs. Jaehyun rubbed Taeyong’s back slowly as Yuta began to hover over Taeyong, worried at the sudden negative reaction.

“It’s normal for it to hurt, baby,” Jaehyun addressed them both. “The salve is cleaning the wound which has been rubbed and irritated by the pants then the cloth. If it continues to hurt past five minutes, then let me know.” Taeyong nodded, breathing ragged as he tried to ignore the intense stinging.

“I understand you’re the doctor here,” Yuta began shakily, “but should he really be in _that_ much pain with the salve?”

Jaehyun turned to face Yuta, a gentle smile on his face. “Yes, baby. I just put a copious amount of a foreign substance that contains rubbing alcohol and bacitracin zinc directly into an open wound that had just been aggravated by itchy pants and a rough towel. It’s like putting a bandaid over a burn. It’s going to hurt and irritate it a bit, but in the end it’s more useful than harmful even if it sucks in the moment.” Jaehyun smiled turned a bit tighter. “And it most certainly does not help that he did not sleep last night.”

Yuta nodded, looking a bit calmer, and Taeyong finally forced himself to sit up. “You’re good?” Jaehyun asked to which Taeyong nodded. “Okay, then I’m going to bandage it and then you’ll be all good to go. When you get back home, we’ll redress it.” Taeyong nodded again, letting Jaehyun bandage him. “Yuta, can you get him some underwear and new pants?” Yuta nodded and left the bathroom. Jaehyun sighed quietly as he taped the bandage, pulling off his gloves and throwing them into the trash before letting his head fall onto Taeyong’s good thigh. “You’re going to be the death of me, Lee Taeyong,” he breathed, feeling his chest tighten. “How do you always get just lucky enough?”

“Dad?” Jisung’s voice called from outside the bedroom door.

“Your dad is doing something right now, Sunggie,” Yuta called back, “he’ll be out in a minute. Do you need something special right now?”

“N-No, I guess not. Is he okay? He’s not feeling bad, is he? He looked kinda pale when he woke me up,” Jisung explained, and Taeyong could just tell Jisung was biting his lip.

Yuta made eye contact with Taeyong through the open door and Taeyong made sure his face conveyed a clear “ _Do not tell him_.”

“No, baby, I think he might’ve gotten a cramp or something like that. You know how weird your dad’s body is.”

“Oh,” Jisung sounded calmer. “Oh, well, that’s good. Can you tell him to come see me in my room when he’s done in the bathroom?”

“Of course, birthday boy.”

He heard Jisung giggle from outside the door and Yuta re-entered the bathroom with new pants and underwear (which Jaehyun helped him with, feeling bad for not warning him before the salve was applied.) 

“You heard the kid,” Yuta mumbled, placing a gentle kiss to his hairline. Jaehyun leaned over to give his own kiss to Yuta and Taeyong causing them to both laugh quietly.

Taeyong stood with Yuta’s help, and thanked him with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any Questions, comments, concerns, please let me know!  
> If you wanna yell at/to me, my tumblr is-- thekinkpopstandsforkillme


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY PLS DON'T KILL ME THIS WAS A DIFFICULT CHAPTER FOR ME TO WRITE, I WANTED TO GET IT PERFECT AND IT ISN'T BUT YOU'VE ALL WAITED LONG ENOUGH AAAH I'M SO SORRY <3333 \\(><)/ and esSENTIALLY, nana is hurting, everyone loves park jisung  
> This chapter is for the lovely xtaebabex who answered last chapter's question correctly!!  
> **TW: descriptions child abuse  
> Also, if you get this question correct, you will win yourself a chapter customized to your want <3 QU: what is my favorite dream song atm ?? HINT: it's on their latest album and isn't a title track!!

Jisung and Taeyong meeting for the first time was a sensitive topic on a good day. When Chenle had asked him at a sleepover about how he’d come to meet Taeyong, just two years after being adopted, he froze. Body going rigid and chest stopping, his mouth was left slightly ajar as something (he was sure it was interpreted as fear) flooded his system. Chenle had been homesick for is  Māmā and Bàba that Renjun couldn’t do anything more for him-- so he’d grabbed Chenle’s best friend, hoping it would make something better. Chenle had quickly apologized, taking back his words as tears gathered in his eyes, but Jisung shook his head, clearing his throat. 

“ _ No, I’ll tell you _ ,” he had whispered into his knees, “ _ just… give me a minute, yeah? _ ”

So when Jaemin, sleepy Jaemin whose eyes were fighting to stay open, asked with tears in his eyes how he had found such a good father, how they’d met in the first place, Jisung felt panic shoot through his body. But… even so, Jaemin, with tears in his eyes and hurt in his voice, deserved to know. He trusted Jaeminnie-hyung-- his cute, smiley Nana needed to come back and if this would help that dammit Jisung was going to try.

“It isn’t a happy story, hyung-- well, at least not at first,” Jisung had warned, scooting his rolling chair next to his bed as Jaemin pulled his knees to his chin and wrapped his arms around his legs. Jaemin nodded, humming, so Jisung told his story, despite the anxiety churning in his stomach.

 

It was… a cold October, even where they were. Taeyong had awoken that morning with his stomach in knots and his heart twisting, but he hadn’t done anything to trigger such a strong emotional response so, in all honesty, he was confused. It was his third month of his second year at college and, sure, he was nervous about his exam in two hours, but his stomach  _ never  _ twisted like this. 

Nineteen was too young to watch a young boy crying in one of the alleys near the school, repeatedly being kicked in the rib by a hulking man looming over. He was small and without a shirt, Taeyong realized immediately-- like, sickly small with his ribs protruding alarmingly clear. His chest and arms were already mottled with deep purples and blues, blood running down his arms and chest, the colors only highlighted by his milky skin. 

Taeyong had to make a split second decision-- would he leave this be, keep his hands clean of this potentially self-incriminating scene and keep walking as though he saw nothing, or would he help the boy on the floor and potentially save his life and maybe setting a blemish on his white image? (He knows now the outcome of this scenario clearly, but nineteen year old Taeyong hadn’t known what he would choose. He was afraid and fear was a dirty, nasty thing that liked to infect and fester.) Despite his stomach telling him to run, far, far away and never have to help another person ever again, he dialed 119 and gave them his information and location quickly, leaving the line connected as a precaution. 

He shouted down the alley, startling the burly man and making the child curl into himself. “Step away from the child,” Taeyong commanded firmly, voice solid and loud. His eyes blazed as anger coursed through his veins. He’d gotten a closer look at the child-- and he was a  _ child _ . Crying and mumbling pleas to be spared in broken Korean while he cradled his head, knees curled as he tried to protect his stomach. 

“This isn’t your fight, Stick,” the man had responded gruffly, accent of southern South Korea strong, fists clenched as though he were gearing for a fight. “Unless you want to take his place.”

Without thinking, Taeyong nodded. “Fine.”

The man looked confused, brows furrowed as he glared at Taeyong. “The fuck did you say?”

“I said ‘fine.’ I’ll take his place. I mean, unless you’re hard of hearing.”

_ Smart, Taeyong, really,  _ he thought harshly,  _ just provoke the man three times your weight. _ He just needed to wait until the cops arrived-- then he could make it to class and--

The abrupt sound of sirens startled the burly man and he bolted. Taeyong cursed, but quickly made  his way to the boy, stripping himself of his jacket. 

“Hey,” Taeyong cooed softly, “the man is gone, sweetheart. I promise I won’t hurt you.” The child shivered violently, shaking his head over and over as he continued to plea for the pain to end. “If you can hear me, I’m going to put my jacket over you,” he informed the boy, laying the thick, still-warm fabric over him. The fabric absolutely  _ engulfed _ the boy and Taeyong felt his heart crack. How the hell could he have even contemplated not stopping for the boy? 

“I called the police, they’re on their way, sweetheart. Can you tell me your name?” he tried.

He croaked something out smally before he broke down again. Taeyong asked him again, leaning closer to him. “Park Jisung.”

“Okay, Jisung, I’m going to touch your hair.” Jisung curled in on himself but nodded, so Taeyong slowly began to card his fingers through the sweat-matted hair, getting off his forehead. “You’ll be warmer soon, I promise.” Taeyong smiled down at the boy even though he was sure Jisung’s eyes were closed. “I’m Lee Taeyong.” The sirens were steadily growing louder and Taeyong felt himself relaxing more and more as they neared. “Listen for the sirens, they’re almost here. And then you’ll be nice and warm, then the pain won’t be so bad. A doctor is going to help you not hurt.”

Jisung shook his head at his last sentence. “But you’ll get a lollipop,” he coaxed, “and maybe a sticker too!”

“Sweet on stick?” he asked quietly, tears calming despite still being tensed in pain. 

“Yeah. And maybe he’ll give you even more than one!” Taeyong told him, voice mimicking excitement even as his heart squeezed in pain at the still-shivering boy. 

“Had once. Yummy.”

“Then I’ll make sure to ask the doctor to bring you extra-extra lollipops! And I’ll bring you lots of candy when I visit you-- is it okay if I visit you?” he asked, still running gentle fingers through his hair. Jisung nodded. “How old are you, Jisung?”

“Se’en,” he whispered, face falling, “Abeoji hurt.” They were both silent and the paramedics came to a harsh stop in front of the alley. Jisung voice was suddenly loud and panicked. “Please- please, ride with to ‘spital. Don’t wanna be alone, scared-- I’m-- I--”

Taeyong shushed him gently. “I’ll see if they let me,” he said calmly. “The nice paramedics are coming, they’re gonna put you on this mini-bed and put you in the car, okay? I promise, I’ll try to come with you to the hospital.” 

Jisung nodded, and the paramedics crouched in front of the boy as a police officer came up to Taeyong. “Do you know anything about this child?” he asked, face hard. 

“Yong-ssi-- please--!” They were taking him away and he was starting to struggle. 

“I was passing the alley on my way to school,” he rushed, eyeing the panicking boy as he felt his own panic rise, “and there was a bulky man kicking him and beating him up, I called the police and told them my location. The man heard the sirens and ran, I gave my jacket to the boy, his name is Park Jisung and he’s seven right now--please, let me go to the hospital, he’s freaking out-- I--”

“You don’t know this boy, you said on the phone?” he questioned, eyes hard.

“No, I don’t know him, sir, but listen-- he’s scared, please-- I got him to calm down, let me go, please-- I’ll just be at the hospital--” Taeyong was becoming more panicked, he could see his breath in front of him as they came faster and shorter, Jisung’s panicked voice still calling for him.

“Don’t try anything, you hear me? Stay at the hospital.” the chief demanded, waving him past the paramedics. 

He got into the back of the truck with the help of one of the paramedics, quickly sitting where he was directed and taking Jisung outstretched hand. “Thought break promise,” he sniffled, lips turned down as he breathed unevenly. 

“No, baby, I always keep my promises,” Taeyong promised quietly, “I just had to answer some questions for the nice officer.”

Jisung looked around at the paramedics. “Nice like you?” he asked quietly. Easy to trust, Taeyong noted, which was both terrifying and a blessing. 

“Probably even nicer,” Taeyong assured with a soft smile. “They’re gonna help you get to the hospital where a doctor will help you feel a lot better.”

One of the paramedics sat next to him. “Give me any information on this boy that you have.”

Taeyong looked over, eyes apologetic. “All I know is that he’s seven and his name is Park Jisung.”

The paramedic’s eyebrows raised. “Jihan’s kid?” Taeyong shrugged and shook his head, letting her know he wasn’t sure.

“Jisung-ssi,” the woman began calmly, “is your Appa Park Jihan?”

Jisung flinched at his name, lip trembling. “Abeoji, not Appa,” he mumbled, tears falling again. And that… stung, if Taeyong was honest. The fact that a seven-year-old could make such distinctions was unbearably painful. 

“I’m sorry,” she apologized, sounding genuine, “he’s your Abeoji?” Jisung nodded, looking at Taeyong instead of her. He could hear the woman curse under her breath before moving to the other two paramedics. 

Another medic came over, this time male, younger than the woman, with a kind face. “Jisung-ssi, we’ve got some questions we’ve got to ask you. Can you answer them for me?”

Jisung mouth twisted. “Taeyong-ssi.”

The paramedic looked to Taeyong, thoroughly confused, but Taeyong shrugged so the paramedic tried, “You want Taeyong-ssi to ask you the questions?” Jisung nodded. Taeyong looked apologetically to the paramedic. 

“Jisung, I don’t know what he wants to ask you. Why don’t we have it so he asks the questions and you tell me what you want to say to him instead?”

Jisung nodded slowly, body relaxing a bit. 

“On a scale of one to ten, with ten being the worst pain you’ve ever felt and one being no pain at all, what would you rank your pain level?”

“Abeoji hurt me badder,” Jisung muttered, “Dunno cuz not bad as sometimes.”

He was bleeding, beaten black and blue, and Taeyong was sure he had a few cracked ribs or  _ something _ , and he was saying that his father had beaten him worse before.

“But can you try to give me a number? Why don’t we look at this face chart?” he suggested, picking up a card with different faces, ranging from smiling to crying. 

“Eight,” he decided. He then turned back to Taeyong. “Don’t wanna do, wanna out.”

“I know you do, but we’re almost there, really, and then you’ll be out of here,” Taeyong promised with a soft smile, running his fingers through Jisung’s hair.

They did, in fact, arrive quickly after that. He’d heard some of the things they’d been saying quietly, fractured ribs, low blood count, anemia, possible brain trauma, something wrong with his leg Taeyong thought he heard, and that they’d have to be quick because there was suspected internal bleeding. 

“Jisung, I can’t come with you when you see the doctor, but I’ll be with you as soon as they let me. Try to stay calm for me, okay? They aren’t going to try to hurt you.” Jisung looked weary at Taeyong’s words but nodded anyway, and Taeyong was left in the waiting room of the children’s hospital. So much for that exam… He’d definitely have to email his professor with an apology and see if there was a way he could make that up…

The officer appeared not long after Jisung was whisked away and Taeyong stood, bowing as he greeted his senior. The officer motioned for him to sit before taking a seat next to him. 

“Tell me about yourself, kid,” the officer requested. “You said you were on your way to college?”

“Yes, sir. I’m in college for literature and education. My name is Lee Taeyong, I’m nineteen, I live at home as of now and I am looking for a house to purchase.”

“A house to purchase? At nineteen?” he huffed, brows raised in incredulance. Taeyong nodded, but didn’t elaborate. 

His parents were rich, simple as that. He’d been saving up his extensive allowance since he was thirteen so he could become independent as soon as possible, not wanting the stress of overbearing parents and unrealistic expectations. He payed for his own college and wanted to get a house. They still gave him an allowance now, but he didn’t use any of the money-- never did except for the occasion snack or outing with friends-- just put it away in a savings account to accumulate interest. 

“Okay, then, kid. What about this morning? Why were you passing the alley?”

“I had just finished breakfast and was on my way to class. Every morning, I get breakfast at the same diner at the same time. Today, I left for class early so I could make it to the campus library to print a project I needed to give to one of my classmates. I was passing the alley when I heard crying and grunting. I look over, and there’s a burly man, maybe 6’3” or taller with thinning, almost no hair. He kept one of his arms cradled to his chest as if he were injured, but his stance was screaming anger. I’m not sure how long they’d been in the alley, but Jisung didn’t have a shirt on, and he was already black and blue when I arrived. The man heard the sirens and began to run down the alley, but I’m a stick and he outweighs me three times over easily. I think the man was Jisung’s father. In the ambulance, he said that his father had beaten him worse prior to today, but I’m not positive. The paramedic knew the father’s name well, but I can’t remember it. Jih--” he drew out the ‘h’ as he tried to think-- “Jihoon? No, I think it was actually Jihan. Park Jihan.”

The officer’s face hardened as he nodded, but Taeyong didn’t dare ask. “Alright, son, we’ll be on the lookout. Don’t try to leave town in case we have more questions.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll be a TA a few towns over next semester, if you happen to need anything, but you have my number and I have it on me at all times.” 

The officer grunted before standing. “I’ll be back later to talk with the kid.”

Taeyong slumped once the officer was out of site, feeling the adrenaline of the events wear off. He got out his phone, drafting up an email (and if it took and hour and a half to perfect the email, that was none of anyone’s business) before shooting an apology text to his partner for the project and promising to send the project to him as soon as possible. 

A nurse came in quite a while later, calling his name. Taeyong stood, bowing, and she waved him over. When he’d stopped in front of her, she gave a grim smile. 

“Taeyong-ssi, you can go see Jisung now. He’s in room 405, but he may be sleeping.” Taeyong nodded, bowing once again before beginning to walk away. The lady caught him by the wrist though so he halted, eyes surprised. “The paramedics said you didn’t know this kid, sir, but the moment the doctor mentioned being able to see you again, the child calmed immediately.” Taeyong waved his hands in front of him, bowing low as he shook his head. She laughed at his frantic denials. 

“I hope,” she finally admitted, “that you come to love and nurture that boy because he is… bent.”

Not broken. The woman hadn’t used the word broken. Humans didn’t  _ break _ , they just got bent out of shape sometimes. And Taeyong knew how toxic the ‘broken’ mindset could be.

“I hope so as well, ma’am,” he whispered, a sad smile on his lips. She nodded and began to walk off, but Taeyong called after her. “You wouldn’t happen to have… any lollipops, would you?” The young nurse laughed before waving him over to the nurse’s station.

He was on his way to Jisung quickly after that, school bag filled with candy for the boy.  He knocked lightly on the boy’s door before entering, a kind smile on his face. 

Jisung looked over, cheeks wet and brows furrowed, but his eyes became a bit brighter when he registered who was coming through the door. “Hey, Jisung,” Taeyong greeted quietly, walking over to him slowly. He took a seat in the uncomfortable plastic chair, adjusting it so it was along the bed instead of in the corner. “I brought you lollipops like I promised.” Jisung nodded, brushing at his cheeks harshly. 

“Hey, hey,” Taeyong soothed, pulling the small hands away from his face gently, “we don’t want you to hurt yourself. Let me get a tissue.” 

Taeyong leaned over, grabbing two of the “x-tra soft face tissues” and wiping at the too-thin cheeks. He had a bit more color to his cheeks, Taeyong noticed as he wiped away the tears and helped the boy blow his nose. He also had a saline drip in his arm (it was more than saline, really, the water also infused with minerals and vitamins, but Taeyong wasn’t a doctor and didn’t know technical terms so it was a saline drip, okay?) and his stomach was clearly bandaged along with his left wrist and whole left leg.

He leaned back, smiling. “There. All done. Now for the fun part,” Taeyong assured, unzipping his bag to reveal a while quarter-gallon bag of lollipops. “You get to pick which color you want,” he smiled, holding the bag close to Jisung so he didn’t have to strain. 

Jisung’s head tilted, eyes curious as he leaned over the bag. “Many,” he announced, voice cracking and erasing half the word, but Taeyong nodded.

“And you’ll get even more candies than just lollipops, too! But right now, this is the best I can do for you.”

“Pick.”

“Me pick?” Taeyong checked. Jisung nodded. “Okay. Well, what’s your favorite color?” he asked. After a moment of deliberation, Jisung shrugged.  _ Did Jisung even have a favorite color? DI he have time to think about something so frivolous? _ a nasty voice questioned in the back of his mind. He pushed those thoughts away and instead shoved his hand in the bag, pulling out two different lollipops. “Well, here’s grape and melon. Do you like sweet or sour?” Jisung help up one finger so Taeyong nodded and handed him the light-colored melon candy.

Before Taeyong could do anything with the candy, Jisung put it straight into his mouth, excited, but frowned. He took it out and twirled it between his fingers, confused. Wasn’t it supposed to be sweet…?

Taeyong smiled kindly at the boy, feeling his heart tug. “There’s a paper wrapping around it, baby. Do you want me to pull it off for you?” Jisung pushed the lollipop towards him, nodding quickly. Taeyong laughed and pulled off the paper as quick as he could before handing it back to Jisung.

It went straight into his mouth, body shivering as the pleasant stimulus reached his brain. Jisung put a hand to his stomach, smiling around the stick. Taeyong laughed, nodding and unwrapping his own coconut candy. It wasn’t how either of them expected their day to go, but both of them were sure they wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

“So I guess it wasn’t all bad,” Jisung mumbled. “I stayed in the hospital for a month while the police questioned Taeyong. It took about three weeks past that to find my dad and another month past that for Taeyong to ask me if I wanted to be adopted. I started staying with him because the authorities got tired of me crying every time Taeyong wasn’t with me at night or when I went into public. I was adopted about three months after my birthday only because he had money he’d been saving to pay the bills upfront. It was expensive, but Taeyong never stopped fighting for me.” 

“One thing that sucks about it all, though,” he admitted, voice thick, too tiny for the buoyant boy, “is that the ghost pains are a bitch and half to deal with.” Jisung had to wipe away tears and clear his throat of the humorless laughter that had bubbled up. “He let me choose my room. Let me choose  _ his. _ He taught me what it was like to love art and people, to have hope and feel joy, what a favorite color was and what the different candies that existed were.” Jisung laughed at that, eyes brightening. “But he wasn’t the one that fixed me,” Jisung went on quietly.

Jaemin leaned forward, eyebrows furrowed and a confused noise leaving his throat. 

“Dad didn’t fix and heal me. I did that myself. I’m still doing that now. But it’s easier because I know I’m not alone while fighting. And Nana-hyung, you don’t have to be alone in this either. Dad really likes you and you know I love you, too. If you need to come over at midnight or two or eight or whenever--Dad would rather that than you hiding in a convenience store. I would rather that than you hiding at all.”

Jaemin wiped at his eyes, laughing. “When did our maknae become so wise? Is it because you’re getting so old?” Jisung stuck his tongue out at Jaemin playfully, getting up to answer the knock at the door.

“ _ Or have you always been so wise, Sunggie? _ ” Jaemin whispered. “ _ And why did you have to become an adult so quickly? Our silly little Sunggie. _ ”

Taeyong smiled at the duo in the room. “Good morning, Mr. Na,” he greeted softly. (Was that the same tone he’d used with Jisung when they’d first met? Or when they spoke at the hospital? Jaemin wished he could have that love from a father.)

“Good morning, seonsaengnim,” Jaemin mumbled, bowing over his raised knees.

“Breakfast is ready downstairs and waiting for our birthday boy and super special guest,” Taeyong sang playfully, leaning down to leave a kiss to his son’s forehead. (Would Jisung mind if Jaemin asked to share his dad?)

Jisung gasped, delighted, and turned to grab Jaemin before starting down the stairs. (Would Jisung mind having an older brother names Jaemin?)

Jaemin laughed and as they reached the bottom of the stairs, he pulled the younger into a tight hug, picking him up and carrying him the rest of the way to the table. 

(Jaemin really wanted a little brother names Jisung, so badly his heart ached. He wanted to be so much closer to Jisung, to be a part of his life-- not for himself but for the cracked smile and strong boy.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any Questions, comments, concerns, please let me know!  
> If you wanna yell at/to me, my tumblr is-- thekinkpopstandsforkillme


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gUESS WHO'S BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER AND UPDATING RELATIVELY ON TIME! THIS BOIIIII!!!!  
> Anyways, this chapter is mostly Jaemin-centric, but shhhh this isn't the content you asked for, but it's the one you deserve (psych! I just love Na Jaemin with all my heart, soooo deal with it pls <3)  
> slight T/W: lack of self-love, lack of self-esteem; just let me know if I need to add any tags/warnings/if I need to alter the chapter so you can read safely <33

They were settled quickly, warm food being placed carefully in front of everyone courtesy of Taeyong, and Jisung giggled happily as a spread was presented to him. American-style pancakes, french toast, tamagoyaki and dubu jorim splayed in front of him like a feast. Jaemin giggled at the younger’s reaction until the same food was placed in front of him as well. 

Jaemin’s head shot up, eyes wide as he began to wave his hands in front of him. “Seonsaengnim, this is too much, really.” Jaemin tried to push the plate back towards Taeyong but Jisung covered Jaemin’s hands with his own, not even looking over.

Taeyong smiled kindly at the boy, placing a gentle hand to Jaemin’s cheek. “It’s alright, Jaemin. You can accept this without guilt. I always make extra anyway.”

Jaemin felt the tell-tale stinging behind his lids at the sincerity in his teacher’s eyes. (He really wanted a father like Taeyong. So badly it hurt.) Two men came down the stairs then, one of whom he recognized as Nakamoto, his teacher, and one he didn’t recognized but looked much too tired for being up at the ass-crack of dawn. 

Jaemin leaned over with furrowed brows. “I know that’s Nakamoto seonsaengnim, but who is the other man?”

Jisung smiled. “That’s Jaehyun-hyung,” he said fondly, reaching out for Jaehyun to come hug him. “He’s really sweet. He’s a doctor for the hospital’s emergency room.” Jaehyun came up and kissed Jisung on the head, holding him tightly, fondly. 

“Happy birthday, old man,” Jaehyun joked quietly and Jisung gave a small giggle. He crouched down after pulling away so he was now looking up at Jisung. “I hope this is an amazing birthday for you, and I hope all your wishes come true.”

Jisung smiled, leaning forward to place a kiss on Jaehyun’s cheek. “All my dreams have already come true, hyung. I have the best family and friends in the world. That’s all I need.”

Jaehyun hummed. “But you can always  _ want  _ more than that, kid. Not everything in life must be a need-- sometimes you just want and that okay. Healthy. And I hope you learn how to do that more often.” Jisung nodded, smiling brightly at his hyung. (Jaemin felt his heart constrict. He knew those words weren’t for him, but it alleviated some of the agitating pressure building behind his ribs. He  _ wanted. _ ) “You’re my sunshine, Jisung, don’t ever go out.” 

Jisung’s smile brightened considerably and Jaemin knew what the man meant. “I would never leave you in the dark, hyung, you know that.” 

Jaehyun nodded and stood, ruffling the younger’s hair as his gaze caught Jaemin’s and Jaehyun looked surprised. “Oh! Who’s this, Sunggie?”

“This is Na Jaemin! Certified sunshine flirt.”

“Sunshine flirt?” Jaehyun questioned playfully.

Jisung nodded. “He ‘flirts’ with everything the light touches and his smile is like sunshine so--well,” he corrected himself, “we say he flirts. He doesn’t mean to, he’s just really affectionate so it comes across as flirting.” Jaehyun hums in understanding before taking a seat.

He thanked Taeyong as a plate and bowl was set in front of him, reaching up to place a kiss on his partner’s cheek. Taeyong’s smile was  _ heartachingly _ warm and Jaemin felt like he had intruded on an intimate moment meant only for the duo as Taeyong reached out to place a hand on Jaehyun cheek, thumb rubbing over his cheekbone comfortingly. 

Yuta came up to Jisung next, placing a kiss to his forehead and smiling down at the boy. “Happy birthday, kiddo,” Yuta said quietly, running a hand gently through Jisung’s hair. Jisung smiled warmly. 

“Thank you, hyung.” ( _ Hyung? _ Jaemin thought.  _ Isn’t Nakamoto also Jisung’s teacher? And why do they all live together, anyway? _ ) “D’you want some of my tamagoyaki? I know it’s your favorite.”

Yuta laughed quietly, shaking his head gently. “No, thank you. I’m going to have some anyway, and this is your day. Stuff yourself full with all of your dad’s cooking, yeah?”

Jisung laughed, nodding happily. “Dad always cooks the best, so you gotta eat a lot too. Okay? I feel like you never really eat. You’ve got to promise.” Yuta nodded and repeated that he would, leaning down to hug the young boy. 

“I got you a present,” Yuta whispered, “and you’ll get it tonight. I hope you like it.”

Jisung pulled back, small hands holding one of Yuta’s wrists as they swung his arm back and forth playfully. “Hyung always gives the best presents, I’m looking forward to see this year’s gift.”

Yuta leaned down and placed another kiss to his forehead before moving to sit down, also placing a kiss to Jaehyun’s cheek. But hadn’t Jaehyun and Taeyong just…? Then, a plate was placed in front of Yuta and Yuta smiled gratefully at Taeyong, taking note of the extra tamagoyaki on his plate. He pulled the oldest down for a sweet kiss, mumbling his thanks as he pulled away, eyes soft. 

What…?

Jisung leaned over to his, murmuring quietly, “All three of them are partners.”

Jaemin’s mouth formed an ‘o’, understanding dawning on his as his eyes widened. It shocked him, but he brushed it off with a shrug and took a bite of the warm pancake.

“You don’t care?” Jisung questioned quietly, features relaxed and head tilted. A genuine, honest question.

Jaemin shrugged, swallowing quickly before looking Jisung in the eyes. This was not something he’d like there to be a misunderstanding about. “Why should I? It’s not my love life, and just because I don’t think I’d ever have more than one partner doesn’t mean I have the right to judge others for their preference. Gay, straight, pan, poly, trans, ace, aro, whatever, why should I get to judge and hold prejudices when those things don’t define a person?”

“Nana-hyung is very intelligent,” Jisung hummed, scooting his chair closer to Jaemin and laying his head on the older’s shoulder. 

“He is,” Taeyong agreed (and Jaemin jumped at the sudden addition to the conversation), sitting, finally, with less food than anyone else at the table though no one commented. “Mr. Na may be one of if not the kindest, most open-minded and intelligent person I have ever had the pleasure of teaching.” Jaemin blushed at the praise, head ducking as he thanked his teacher in a quiet voice. He didn’t believe Taeyong’s words. 

Yuta hummed in agreement. “He always has the most insightful questions in history,” he mentioned, a kind look in his eyes, “and he’s confident enough to ask question about things he is confused about. Most certainly a strong character-- kind, too.” Jaemin’s head bowed lower as more praise came his way. He didn’t believe a word of it, was taught to deny and dismiss such deceitful, sugary words.

Jisung smiled, looping his arm around Jaemin’s. Jaemin’s eyes softened and he became less embarrassed as he ran a gentle hand through the younger’s hair gently. “Jisung’s a good kid, too,” Jaemin redirected softly. 

“Yonggie, I like this kid, can we keep him?” Jaehyun asked, leaning past Yuta to bat his eyelashes at the oldest. Taeyong laughed loudly at the unexpected comment, making Jisung jump in surprise, almost knocking Jaemin in the mouth. 

“I suppose that’s all up to Na Jaemin, isn’t it?” Taeyong finally said, smiling widely, amusement still dancing in his dark eyes. 

Jaemin looked startled at the- the  _ softness _ of their features as they smiled at him before he turned his eyes towards the table and continued eating. Jisung giggled softly, knocking into the older playfully. “Hyung, look. Dad made dubu jorim for you. He remembered you said it was your favorite!” Jaemin looked over, startled, pointing at himself with wide-eyes and puffed cheeks as he stopped with a mouthful of pancake. Jisung nodded with confidence. “Yeah. Remember? Last week, you were talking about how much you love dubu jorim but you never really get to eat it. I told him afterwards that I was sad that you didn’t get to have it often. He remembered!”

Jaemin turned inquisitive eyes to his teacher, swallowing and letting his lower lip puff out in a confused pout. Taeyong shrugged. “It was important information.”

Jaemin looked at the eldest as though he’s grown a second head. “ _ No _ ,” he squeaked, voice almost sounding panicked, “it  _ wasn’t _ . How do you remember something so  _ trivial _ , so- so  _ frivolous  _ as though it were a combination to an important safe.”

“Because it was important information,” Taeyong reiterated, voice honest and eyes bleeding with sincerity, with the need for Jaemin to understand that this-- that  _ he _ was important. “I don’t think you’re seeing where I’m coming from with this, Jaemin, so I’m going to ask you to listen to me very carefully.” Jaemin nodded hesitantly, tucking his feet up under himself with brows furrowed so deeply Jisung was sure he’s have eyebrows instead of eyelids soon. 

“ _ You _ , Na Jaemin, are extremely important.” Taeyong made sure to maintain eye contact with the younger, jaw set firmly but not rudely. Jaemin felt bared, raw in a way he’d never been under such a strong, truthful gaze. Taeyong had nothing to lie about, no truth to curve so his eyes were startlingly clear, emotions, both his and Jaemin’s, swam in his eyes. They danced together, making Jaemin dizzy, but he couldn’t look away from his teacher.

“And, by relation, the things you like, the things you love to do, your hobbies and your favorites, what you do on the fifth of each month-- it’s all critically important. You are important because you are Na Jaemin, one in nine billion. Because Jisung loves you, I love you, Yuta loves you. Jaehyun’s known you for two seconds and he already  _ loves you, Na Jaemin _ . I don’t know who taught you that you weren’t important or lovable or whatever fallacy you’ve got burned into your brain, but  _ we _ ,” he motioned to his family (and Jaemin felt tears begin to fall, ‘subtly’ reaching to wipe at the water before it became too noticeable), “will love you until you believe it in tenfold. Because if you’d like, if this is or becomes a safe place for you, then you’ve got a home and a family here, Jaemin. We want you here. We want you happy. We want you to be able to love yourself and not have to painfully carve a smile into your skin every morning.” 

(He  _ wanted. _ For the first time in a long time, he let himself want without guilt. He wanted his little Jisunggie as a brother. He wanted a loving father like Taeyong-- who was Taeyong. He wanted someone as intelligent and praising as Yuta. He wanted whatever Jaehyun was willing to give him. God, he wanted more than he’d wanted in a long time. He wanted to never go home, he wanted to stop the echoing screams in his head. He wanted to stay here. Safety. Home.)

Jaemin broke down into a fitful tear and Jisung was quick to wrap himself around Jaemin, hugging him tightly and rocking him slowly, the same way Jaemin did for him when he’d found Jisung in the gym bathroom having a panic attack after the coach got a little too close. Taeyong joined after, though he stood at a distance, and petted through Jaemin’s hair comfortingly. Yuta got up silently and poured water from the kettle and steeped a chamomile and lemon tea and adding honey before bringing it over and pushing it gently into Jaemin’s too-cold hands. 

Jaemin felt sick, but the kind of sick that could be fixed. It was a different kind of sick--not good, there was no way that this could be classified as good, but it was a positive. Jaehyun got up as well and grabbed a cool wet rag before crouching in front of the younger and dabbing at his cheeks, then, gently, at his pulse points, explaining that this would help him cool off and lower his blood pressure. 

They all eventually stepped away from Jaemin, but the warmth left none of their eyes. Jaemin was shocked. There was no pity, no disgust at him showing any emotion that wasn’t happiness, wasn’t scolding him for making his face puffy or wetting Jisung’s shirt. They just looked at him with fondness. 

“Hyunggie,” Jisung whispered, leaning into the older, “I love you. I think this is the best birthday present ever.”

Jaemin tilted his head. “What is, Sunggie?”

“You being here for breakfast. I’ve always wanted a brother. I’ve always wanted you as a brother. Nana-hyung.”

Jaemin didn’t push back the few tears that fell at the youngest’s words, just nodded and whispered a thank you before wrapping his arms around Jisung’s chest. 

(When Jaemin tried the dubu jorim about five minutes later, the table burst into laughter at the pleased sigh and a quiet  _ ‘I think this is the best food I’ve ever tasted-- it must have been made by God.’ _ .)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any Questions, comments, concerns, please let me know!  
> If you wanna yell at/to me, my tumblr is-- thekinkpopstandsforkillme


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID SOMEONE SAY ANOTHER UPDATE?!?! UH YEA HI IT WAS ME <3  
> Ummmm yeah nothing happens in this chapter; this was pure self indulgence because I hate myself and I need something going for me so I wrote this in two hours and it's absolute shit, the manure of the cow, bullocks, any other word you want to use for crappy and/or rushed word vomit. You're welcome.  
> Also, I'm probably going to start a SKZ fic at some point soon but I really love this story so it's gonna continue no matter what <3 No warnings as far as I know. I love you, Happy readings <3

They (the kids) were quick in getting ready for school after breakfast, Jisung grabbing Jaemin by the hand and darting up the stairs, both of them yelling out the Pokemon theme as obnoxiously as they could. Taeyong could only find it endearing, the way Jaemin’s face lit up in a way that couldn’t possibly be fake.

He stood in front of the sink, checking the temperature from the faucet before slipping on the rubber gloves. Jaehyun strolled up behind him, placing a sweet, lazy kiss to the eldest’s neck.

“Yonggie, baby,” Jaehyun cooed quiet, letting his teeth graze the soft skin with a gentleness that never ceased to amaze Taeyong. Unconsciously, he tilted his head to the side, giving Jaehyun more access as he hummed. “You shouldn’t be standing on that leg,” he sang in a low timbre, applying a bit more pressure to the pulse point, using just enough force to make Taeyong’s knees go weak. Taeyong felt the goosebumps rise on his skin, startled into letting out a soft gasp. “It isn’t good for you.”

Taeyong’s eyes fluttered closed and he felt as though Sleep Sand had been sprinkled on his eyelashes, suddenly heavy with sleep. “Hyun, the kids are home,” Taeyong whispered weakly, no real protest in his voice.

“And you’re still standing,” Jaehyun retorted. He reached past Taeyong to turn off the water and pull off the gloves. He pulled Taeyong back slowly, lips re-attaching to his neck in butterfly touches before his calves his the back of a chair and he pulled Taeyong down onto his lap. Taeyong shifted in Jaehyun’s hold until he was straddling the younger with his head back and eyes closed. His face felt warm even as the kisses stayed relatively innocent, surface level.

“Hyun, Yong, what are--” Yuta cut himself off at the sight before him, startled. It had been so quiet downstairs Yuta was sure they’d fallen asleep on the couch or something equally as time-consuming. He did not expect, however, to see this scene. Taeyong straddled Jaehyun’s lap, head thrown back and breath slightly off kilter, and Jaehyun had one hand firmly on Taeyong’s back to keep him from falling back and the other laced through Taeyong’s hand. Jaehyun looked at peace with the soft kisses, eyes closed and breath strangely even, deep, and Taeyong, despite the bright red dusting his cheeks, looked ready to fall asleep under his boyfriend’s attention.

Yuta smiled softly at the sight, leaning against the frame at the bottom of the stairs and watching them for a moment. They needed a date weekend. Soon. Would Johnny be willing to host Jisung and co. after Jisung’s birthday?

“Jaehyun, Taeyong,” Yuta finally sang softly, walking forward. They still didn’t hear him and he couldn’t stop the breathy laugh. He walked straight up to them, not silencing his footsteps, and only once he began to card his fingers through both men’s hair did they pull apart, startled. Yuta’s smile was gentle. “As much as Jisung would love it if we all stayed home today, we _are_ teachers and we _do_ need to go to work today.”

Taeyong kept his eyes closed but nodded sluggishly. Jaehyun was a personal space heater and Yuta’s fingers were like heaven against his scalp and through his hair. Jaehyun nodded as well, a bit dazed from the kisses. Yuta let out an airy laugh once more before dipping to place a kiss to Taeyong’s lips. Taeyong flailed for a moment before grabbing onto Yuta’s bicep and returning to startling pressure. He hummed into the kiss, pushing up on Jaehyun’s lap to get closer to Yuta.

Yuta moved his hands to push down on Taeyong’s thighs, hands overlapping Jaehyun’s where he tried to get the older to do the same thing as he followed Taeyong’s lowering body. Taeyong relaxed back on Jaehyun’s lap and Yuta moved one of his hands up to Taeyong’s neck. He cradled the older’s neck, thumb applying just the slightly bit of pressure as he move it back and forth slowly causing Taeyong to let out a high moan and gasp.

Yuta pulled back and let off the pressure, instead just resting his hand there as he smiled to the older. “We need a date night soon,” Taeyong breathed, voice light, hoarse as his eyes tried to focus once again.

“I was thinking more of a date weekend,” Yuta hummed. He watched Taeyong nod before turning his attention to Jaehyun who was sitting there patiently, cheeks tinted a pink they hadn’t been when Yuta had arrived. “Don’t you think so, baby?” Yuta hummed leaning down, voice low. Jaehyun swallowed, breaths coming quicker the closer Yuta got. Yuta smiled, soft and open, and left a soft kiss to his cheek before pulling away a centimeter. “That’s good,” he agreed before moving down to capture red lips.

Jaehyun let out a startled noise, eyes shutting quickly and grip on Taeyong’s hand tightening. It was intense the way Yuta kissed-- it was _always_ intense. It didn’t matter if it was a quick peck or a make out session or something in between. Yuta made every kiss count for something and it still caught Jaehyun off kilter. Yuta’s lips were warm and heavy, his hand curving around the back of Jaehyun’s head and holding him close, tenderly. Jaehyun felt his body go lax as Yuta licked just the shyest bit. His mouth fell open slightly and a whimper of a sound left him, free hand coming to grip weakly at the side of Yuta’s loose slacks. Yuta smiled into the kiss, pulling back just the smallest bit.

“You, Jung Jaehyun, are extraordinary,” Yuta whispered before leaning back in. His other hand, too, came to find its way into Jaehyun’s hair and Jaehyun couldn’t kiss back anymore, couldn’t respond to the sweet words or the phrases of affirmation Yuta would let fall from his lips every few second. He leaned heavily against the chair back and left his jaw slightly slack, letting his head be turned and angled by Yuta with gentle (strangely gentle, really--who could ever be _gentle_ when dealing with sensitive scalp, really? Yuta. The answer was Yuta.) tugs of Jaehyun’s hair.

After a bit longer, however, Yuta pulled away, looking at both his boys, tired and wrecked and absolutely _loved_. “As much as we would all love to do this all day, I just needed my boys’ attention,” Yuta explained, placing a kiss to both their foreheads. “I love you both of you desperately, but we need to move on with the morning.” He aimed the next part at Jaehyun. “I can do the dishes if you promise to keep your hands to yourself and help Taeyong get ready this morning.”

Jaehyun nodded, regaining himself slowly. “Check on him throughout the day. He doesn’t need to be standing on his leg for more than fifteen minutes at a time and icing it between classes and fir ten minutes on and off for his off hours,” Jaehyun instructed, doctor-mode taking over. “He shouldn’t drive for the next few days and cleaning--” he swiveled his head to look Taeyong directly in the eyes-- “is off limits until I deem otherwise.”

Taeyong gave Jaehyun a look. “It isn’t even that bad, Jae, really.”

“‘Isn’t that bad’ says the man who ignored any type of pain or inconvenience until it puts him in critical condition or pisses him off enough to blow up,” Jaehyun bit back, lips pursed. “No excessive standing, no driving, and _no_ cleaning.”

Taeyong sighed but nodded and Yuta laughed. He did not laugh, however, when Taeyong’s injured leg gave out on him as he stood from Jaehyun’s lap. Jaehyun held out a hand to Yuta, steadying Taeyong. “It’s because he’s been in the same position for a while.”

Yuta nodded, his own lips pursing. Jaehyun helped him up the stairs and Taeyong didn’t hear the water start running until they finished climbing the stairs. His hip burned by the time they got into their room so Taeyong fell back on the bed with an _oomph_ , starfish-ing and breathing heavily.

“I can now understand why you said no excessive walking. That was Hell on broil.”

“Hell on broil?”

Taeyong hummed. “It’s wasn’t full on Hell, just… mild Hell.”

Jaehyun snorted, shaking his head, before throwing slacks onto the bed. “Your dark green okay today?”

Taeyong thought about it. How likely was it that he’d have to call Yuta into the classroom because he was having a sensory overload and running on no sleep…? Fairly likely, if he was being honestly. He shook his head.

“Is my light blue one in there?” he asked, tilting his head to the side. “The one that feels like a silk material? Really light?”

Jaehyun moved around shirts, the plastic making semi-unpleasant noises against the metal bar. “No, I don’t see it,” Jaehyun replied, confusion in his voice. “But you also haven’t worn it in a while, so I don’t know why it isn’t in here.” His bedroom door opened and Jisung peaked past it.

“What isn’t in Dad’s closet?” he asked.

“Didn’t we get rid of it after the car accident?” he replied, stepping into the room. “A maroon shirt replaced it, remember?”

Taeyong frowned. “When was that?”

Jisung looked at Taeyong strangely. “A month or two after the car accident.”

Taeyong hummed as though he remembered the event (he did not), and nodded. “Ah,” he drew out, “I forgot about that. Can you pull that shirt, then?” (What Jisung realized Taeyong didn’t remember was that was the shirt he had been wearing during the car accident.)

More sliding of of hangers against metal before, “I can’t find that one either.”

Jisung answered, “Between the two cotton shirt he wears when he can’t get warm all the way to the left of the closet,” before moving over to Taeyong and climbing up onto the bed. Taeyong turned his head towards his son as the shirt was laid next to the slacks, smiling gently at his son.

Jisung reached down to brush under Taeyong’s eyes. “You didn’t sleep at all, did you? Hyung told me you were at the market at two this morning.”

Taeyong smiled gently. “I’m fine, baby,” he assured, taking his son’s hand.

Jisung shook his hand. “Please don’t lie to me today, Dad. Did something happen last night? Is that why you’re wearing your soft shirt?”

Taeyong sat up and shifted so he was sitting cross-legged in front of Jisung. “Nothing happened last night, baby. I hurt my leg during breakfast this morning and it’s bothering me so the shirt is just a precaution in case the pain in my leg triggers my sensory responses.”

Jisung got to his knees, alarmed. “Is it bad? What happened?”

Taeyong placed his hands on his son’s shoulders, gently coaxing him back into a sitting position. “I accidentally knocked into the island this morning. It’ll heal, it doesn’t hurt that bad right now anyway.” Jisung looked wary but nodded, moving forward to hug Taeyong tightly.

“Okay,” Jisung whispered, “but you’ll let me know somehow if something happens during school, right?” Taeyong nodded, kissing Jisung’s forehead warmly. Jisung smiled as he pulled away. “I came in to say thank you, though. Hyunggie really needed breakfast. And--not the food,” he corrected himself. “Your reassurance. He’s always made comments about how he wishes his father was like you, but… we got back to my room and he started crying--happily, I mean-- that you’d said he’d have a family here. He asked if that meant you’d be like his dad. And when I told him all _three_ of you were going to be like his dad, he got so happy. This is the most genuine I’ve seen him in a while, Dad. Thank you. Thank so much for loving him and accepting him.”

“Whether I accepted him or not is irrelevant,” Taeyong responded softly, leaning sideways into Jaehyun standing next to the bed. “If he accepts it, if he let us love him and cherish him and father him, that is what will make a difference in his heart. What will heal him. Not our love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any Questions, comments, concerns, please let me know!  
> If you wanna yell at/to me, my tumblr is-- thekinkpopstandsforkillme


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Not update for two months? More likely than you think.  
> First, marching band picked up and then my computer charger broke so I couldn't type whoops. I'm really sorry :///// I swear I'm trying!!!  
> Also I rewrote this chapter legit like 4 times so bare with me, it's shit but it'll do ig

“Okay, so we’ve got everything we need?” Yuta checked, looking the rearview mirror and waiting for the two boys to nod before taking the car out of park and beginning the drive to school. Taeyong sat, curled into a ball in the passenger seat, the smooth turns and low radio lulling him to sleep with ease. 

He doesn’t wake to the car parking or the boys getting out or the doors closing, but he does jump awake when Yuta touches the side of his face gently. He bolts away from the contact, actually, wide-eyed and labored breaths, eyes unfocused as he tries to ground himself. Gulping harshly, he tries to focus, flinching violently when he sees a hand come towards him. The hand doesn’t stop though, so he hold his breath, face twisting in anticipation of pain.

But it doesn’t come. He vaguely registers something being said, but he’s more focused on the knuckles soft against his cheek, still tense as his jaw flexes.

“--baby,” his voice filters through, but it’s murky like he’s talking under water. “It was just a dream. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Taeyong is able to focus on the familiar figure in front of him, and he relaxes his body slightly, mouth opening to pant harder. He begins to babble out apologies, frantic as he scrambles to right himself, and Yuta moves out of the way so Taeyong can get out. His movements are erratic and poorly measured so Yuta catches him by the arm before he can fall. Once Taeyong has righted himself, still babbling apologies, Yuta pulls him into a gentle hug. 

“I need you to breathe for me, Yong.” Yuta’s voice is calm and his palms are warm through the shirt. Taeyong takes in a harsh breath, as deep as possible, and the way his throat crackles leaves a stinging sensation behind. It triggers something, though, and he’s taking in deep breaths in succession. Yuta’s hands move up and down Taeyong’s back with feather-like touches. “Just like that, baby, you’re doing amazing.” Taeyong nods into the younger’s shoulder, tucking his face into the crook of his neck as he pushes away the tears. (He feels like he’s crumbling.) 

Taeyong eventually pulls back and Yuta’s smile is understanding as he reaches up to cup Taeyong’s cheek. Taeyong leans into it, eyes fluttering closed. “You’re okay enough to go in?” Yuta questions. Taeyong nods. (A lie.) So they turn and begin to walk to the building. Jisung slips his hand into his father’s and Jaemin slips his into Jisung’s; they’re all silent, but Jisung knows his dad needs this reassurance. (He does, he feels himself calming knowing his son is alright, knowing his dream was a lie.)

 

The day, contrary to Taeyong’s initial premonitions, was not shit. The boys that Taeyong know as Jisung and Jaemin’s friends greeted him as they came and left his classroom and, while he did get quite frantic around lunch, managed to keep his anxiety and panic down. The boys and Yuta all met up in his classroom after seventh hour and Taeyong (Yuta) dropped all the kids except Renjun and Jaemin off at the dance studio. The pair came back to Taeyong’s, promising to help where they could despite Taeyong claiming it was unnecessary. (And it sort of was. All the decorations were up and the house cleaned; all that needed to be done was the cooking and most of that, too, was finished.)

When the food was done, Taeyong lead them to the living room where Jisung kept his games, and began to set up the console so they could either play or watch something.

“Taeyong-seonsaengnim? “ Renjun began in a quiet voice. Taeyong hummed his acknowledgement. “Excuse me if this is bold, but…” Renjun bit his lip and Taeyong turned to him with soft eyes, bidding him to continue. “Well, this isn’t my place, but-- perhaps-- are you dating one of the men that live with you?”

Taeyong smiled, shaking his head. “No, I’m in a relationship with both of them.”

Renjun tilted his head, looking at Jaemin, then at Taeyong. “You can  _ do  _ that?” he asked, intrigue in his voice. “Why didn’t I know about that!” he exclaimed in general direction of Jaemin. Jaemin snickered, covering his mouth with his hand. But he froze, a frown forming on his face before turning back to Taeyong. “But wait… Forgive me if this is ignorant, but how is this not cheating?”

Taeyong took a sat on the love seat adjacent to the couch. “It’s not so long as you have consent from your date mate or mates that you can have other partners. I’m lucky enough to be in a relationship where all of us are romantically involved instead of, say, me not being in a romantic relationship with Jaehyun and not Yuta but Yuta is dating both Jaehyun and myself.”

Renjun nodded slowly. “So,” he reiterated, “as long as you’ve got consent from your partner or partners, it isn’t cheating, but if you don’t get consent and you’re seeing someone else then it’s cheating.” 

Taeyong nodded, smiling softly. His phone alarm went off and he turned it off. “It looks like it’s almost time to get the others. Would you like to stay here and get to know Yuta and Jaehyun, or would you like to come along?”

“I’ll stay,” Jaemin smiled.

Renjun shrugged. “I’ve got more questions, so I’d like to come with you.”

Taeyong nodded. “Well, give me just a moment to let the others know.” He jogged up the stairs (well, ‘jog’ was a strong word-- it was more like heavily leaned on the railing as he pulled half of himself up the stairs), knocking lightly on his door as he opened it to signal his presence. He closed the door behind him, smiling at his boys. Yuta was sat in front of a stack of papers, eyes drooping as he tried to decipher scribbled numbers and messy work while Jaehyun rubbed his back, singing quietly to the older. 

Jaehyun smiled as he meet Taeyong’s eyes, but Yuta didn’t look up from his tests (Taeyong certainly didn’t blame him) so Taeyong walked over, placing a kiss to Jaehyun’s temple and taking a seat facing him. Yuta finally sighed, slicing through the problem with a purple pen and writing a quick note to the side of the question. 

“We are working on  _ polynomials _ and  _ radicals _ ,” he breathed, distressed, “and this student is working it as though it were--” he floundered-- “ _ linear equations? _ ” Yuta threw his hands up. “He even drew graphs! He even. Drew. Graphs. I’m not the one who gave them to him! I’m done. I’m not doing this. I didn’t give graphs, we did linear equations last month, and he didn’t even work them out correctly! It’s not even like I could spare him because he worked out the equations correctly!” 

Jaehyun moved the papers away from Yuta, placing them on the side table, before pulling him into a hug. “It’s been a long week, baby, why don’t we look at those late, hmm? Once we’re all more rested and less stressed.” Yuta sighed, letting his head fall back onto Jaehyun’s shoulder as he hummed out an agreement. Then, Yuta let his head fall to the side, sparing Taeyong a tired smile when their eyes met. 

Taeyong leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to his cheek. “I’m about to take Renjun to pick up the boys, but Jaemin wanted to stay here with you two. He’s in living room.” 

Yuta reached out, cupping Taeyong’s cheek gently, and nodded, eyes soft. “You’re leaving now?”

“In about ten,” Taeyong corrected. He continued on after Yuta’s hand slipped from his face, instead resting on Jaehyun’s thigh. “Renjun asked if I was dating one of you, and when I told him it was both of you, he seemed so surprised. He was genuinely curious about it and extremely polite when at first he did not understand. He said he wanted to ask more questions.”

“It’s amazing he was so receptive of it,” Yuta agreed softly. “Jisung really did pick good kids to be his friend.” 

Taeyong’s eyes began to glow with pride. “He certainly did.” He checked the time and groaned. “I’ll be back,” he sighed. Placing a kiss on both foreheads, he smiled warmly at them.

“Can you send Jaemin up here, Yongie?” Yuta requested. Taeyong hummed and walked away.

A few minutes later, a shy knock sounded on the door, and they announced the visitor could enter. Jaemin stepped into the room hesitantly, closing the door behind him since that’s how it was when he entered. Yuta smiled brightly, sitting up so Jaehyun could as well, and patted the area of the bed in front of him. 

“How was your day?” Yuta inquired as Jaemin settled on the bed.

Jaemin knew how to play this game. Get the pleasantries out of the way quickly so the yelling finishes faster so he can escape to his room. “It was fine,” he said shortly.

Jaemin tilted his head to the side. “What did you learn about today? Did you get any grades back that you’re happy with?” 

Jaemin frowned. “I’m sorry?” Were they genuinely curious? No, that can’t be. Were parents ever genuinely curious about what their children did?

“You know,” Jaehyun pushed on, “was there anything that you were proud of? Any ‘wow’ facts you learned in any of your classes?” Oh. They were actually curious. 

So Jaemin considered the questions being asked. He was silent for a while. “I got the test results for this one concept I spent  _ nights _ studying and memorizing, and I got a ‘B’ so that made me happy.”

Yuta smiled widely, leaning forward to hug him tightly and release him once more. “I’m so proud of you!” he exclaimed. “You’re so intelligent!” Jaemin could feel the heat rising on his cheeks at the praise. 

“Oh-- thank you.” He knew how to deal with people his age complimenting him and praising him, he did it all the time, but  _ adults? _ And adults he looked up to, for that matter? He was about to combust.

“Was there anything else?” Jaehyun continued.

“Coca-Cola used to be green and a ‘jiffy’ is 1/100th of a second,” Jaemin said thoughtfully. 

Jaehyun laughed quietly. “Yeah? What class was this taught in?”

Jaemin smiled. “My language teacher got off track today when she say a website for random, weird facts. We wrote down the ones that we liked, and we’ll get to draw or animate them.”

“I’m really glad you had a good day,” Jaehyun told Jaemin sincerely, eyes soft. Jaemin thanked him quietly. It felt nice, not being yelled at for every little thing. It made the rest of their conversation flow easily as topics switched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any Questions, comments, concerns, please let me know!  
> If you wanna yell at/to me, my tubmlr is-- thekinkpopstandsforkillme


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm back on my game now... If something in this chapter contradicts something from the beginning of the story, I'm SORRY, but I don't think it does??? I couldn't find anything that conflicted with it... Anyway, I love you and thank you for reading. Please enjoy uwu  
> ((PS I think I'd go insane if I had to edit one more damn thing today, so I didn't proofread; sorry if there are mistakes, I'll fix it later or smth))

“You can sit up front,” Taeyong assured as Renjun made for the back door. Renjun nodded, apologizing and hooking himself into the passenger seat. “All good?” Renjun hummed.

He was silent while they got out of the neighborhood. “Um… if you don’t mind, I’d like to ask you some questions,” Renjun began. He continued when Taeyong hummed for him to continue. “And please correct me if I say something ignorant or offensive.” 

Taeyong smiled, glancing at Renjun. “I’ll keep that in mind. Don’t be afraid to ask away. You can’t learn from being right all the time.”

Renjun nodded, face set in determination. “So… people will have multiple partners? Just… if they want?”

Taeyong lifted one hand from the wheel and tilted in up and down. “Not everyone,” Taeyong corrected. “A lot of people won’t because they don’t fall for multiple people at a time. A lot of people may realize over time that they thought they wanted a polyamorous relationship, but it just isn’t what they needed or wanted out of a relationship. That’s okay. Everyone is different.”

Renjun hummed, thinking about it. “How does one… erm… enter a polyamorous relationship?” 

Taeyong let out a long breath. “Well that’s a hard question, uhh… Okay, to make this easier on me, is the theoretical person already with someone or single?” 

“Single.”

Taeyong let out another breath and thought about it. “Okay, so obviously there’s no  _ one  _ way to do anything, but first I’d want to think about whether it was important if person A and B were also together in the relationship.”

“It is,” Renjun replied quickly. He seemed to realize what he did. “Theoretically, that is,” he added with a shy laugh. 

“Alright,” Taeyong chuckled, “then I’d sit both potential partners down and tell them together. Listen, I’m poly, I want to try a relationship with both of you. I’d also like if you were both partners as well-- or you could leave that out until later. Maybe they’ll both reject your proposition, or maybe just one does. But if one or both accept and you’re all ready to move forward, it is  _ imperative _ that you all have a conversation about boundaries. What are you okay with, what may be acceptable sometimes but won’t be other time, how far will you be going, is it okay to go out on single dates or do you all have to go out-- physical boundaries and emotional boundaries need to be set before any relationship and people seem to forget that-- or not realize. But if they go in expecting something from them that you don’t want to give, that might not end well. You have to know where everyone stands.”

Renjun was humming, brows furrowed as he tried to file away what Taeyong was telling him. “That’s a lot of information.” 

Taeyong hummed. “And I’m not going to pry into whether or not you want to enter a multi-partner relationship, but I do want you to know this: you can take things slow. In any relationship, people of all ages seem to think they must jump into everything right away, but it doesn’t have to be that way. Take a month to kiss your partner if that what it takes; wait a year before you let them meet your parents if that’s what makes you comfortable; don’t move in with them for eight months, two years, twelve years, or however long. Relationships can be built over time instead of instantly. You don’t have to rush into anything.”

“That’s-- Thank you, seonsaengnim. I think maybe I forgot that, too,” Renjun admitted, playing with his fingers. “And--” Renjun frowned, tucking his hands under him. “This is a bit off topic, but… Jaemin smiled today--  _ really _ smiled today. I don’t know what happened, but I know it was your family. So thank you. It’s been a while since he’s been happy. Distractions can only last for so long, but today…” Renjun shook his head, a soft smile on his face. “It’s nice that he’s finally got a family. I’m just sorry I couldn’t be it for him.”

Taeyong looked over before taking the turn into the dance studio parking lot. “I think you’re wrong about that, Mr. Huang. I think you were his family long before last night. He clings to you and laughs with you. He wanted to go to you, but he didn’t want to impose on you. He looks at you first when there are projects, even with Donghyuck and Jeno right there. I think you’ve been there for him since the beginning. All he got from me was a parent and a roof. He found an entire family in you and in your friends.” Renjun wiped at his eyes harshly before the tears could fall, clearing his throat and nodding.

A gaggle of giggling teens poured out of the studio’s doors and into the car, noise only growing when Jeno saw Renjun, throwing open the door and hugging him tightly. It caused Renjun to start yelling about how sweaty and smelly he was, but Taeyong saw the softness in his eyes and the smile resting at the edges of his mouth-- both just barely there. 

“Dad!” Jisung yelled over the noise.” Taeyong turned back to his son with a soft smile, indicating that he was listening. Jisung smiled brightly. “You’re the best, thank you.”

“Anything for you, my dear,” Taeyong replied softly, voice almost swallowed by the noise of the car. He sent a text to Yuta, telling him they were on their way back and asking if they could be downstairs when Jisung got home. Then, once he’d locked his phone and made sure everyone had their safety belts on, he threw the gear into reverse, leaving the parking lot with practiced ease. 

“Seonsaengnim,” Chenle called as Taeyong turned onto the main road. Taeyong nodded his head, glancing through his mirror to meet Chenle’s eyes for a brief moment. “Thank you for letting us all sleep over, especially after something as smelly as dance class.”

Taeyong laughed at that, smiling softly. “It’s my pleasure.”

“Yah, lover-boy, where’s Jaemin?” Mark called. Both Jeno and Renjun turned back to Mark, causing Donghyuck to snicker. 

Renjun’s face began to flush as he glared at Donghyuck. “Better watch it, Hyuck, or all your two a.m. secrets might just find its way into the chat.”

“As if,” the younger scoffed back, rolling his eyes. “Your words have no power over me. I confessed to Mark before  _ dance started _ .”

Renjun’s mouth opened in shock. “And you didn’t text me, you heathen? What does the title of best friend even  _ mean _ to you?”

A snicker slipped from his lips. “Have you even checked your phone? I sent you, like, twenty-seven texts.” Renjun frowned, unlocking his phone. 

“No you didn’t,” Renjun mumbled, flashing the younger his phone, “look.”

Donghyuck paled. “Oh no.” He quickly unlocked his phone. “Who did I text!” Donghyuck threw his phone to the floor with a screech. “Mark, did you see the messages?” Mark frowned, shaking his head as he lifted his phone. “Good! Please, for the love of God, let me delete those messages!” 

Mark tilted his head to the side but unlocked his phone for his now-lover. “I hope you know I’m only doing this because I know you don’t like your personal stuff being violated,” he mumbled. 

“And I thank you for that. Seriously, I am so glad you aren’t a total dickhead-- sorry, seonsaengnim-- because otherwise I’d probably jump out of the window  _ with _ your phone. Renjun, I’m sending you the screenshots.”

Renjun’s notifications went off eight time before finally quieting down. “Lord, Hyuck, how many messages did you send?”

“Over fifty,” came his immediate response. Jisung laughed into his hand, trying to catch his breath through the whole ordeal. 

“Why would you not check who you’re sending it to first?” Jisung giggled.

“I was kinda freaking out, Sungie. Checking who it was wasn’t on my mind while internally  _ combusting _ .” 

Jisung made a face, nodding and holding his hands palm up with a shrug. “That’s fair.”

“Okay, but I really just wanted to know where Jaemin is,” Mark spoke up.

“He’s already at Jisung’s,” Renjun sighed, as if answering such a question was a burden. 

Jeno snickered. “You’re in a good mood.”

Renjun smiled at him. “I learned a bunch of new stuff today,” he explained shrugging. 

Jeno hummed. “That’s good. Care to share?” Renjun shook his head, unbothered, and Jeno laughed again. “Suit yourself. Does this mean I’ll be getting two a.m. texts soon?”

Renjun shrugged. “Maybe.” 

They arrived at the house. Taeyong shut off the car and turned back to his son. “Go ahead and have them put their things in the bedroom next to mine, yeah? You’re turning the living room into a big sleeping room, right?” Jisung nodded happily, smiling as wide as he could. “Alrighty then.”

As they were all being led into the house by Jisung, Donghyuck hung back, tugging on Taeyong’s shirt to make him lean down. “There’s a bag of gifts in the back of your car. We asked Yuta seonsaengnim to put them in there on his break and leave them until we got here.”

Taeyong nodded. “I’ll get the bag, no worries. You just go catch up with the rest of your group.” 

Donghyuck nodded, smiling brightly and running off. He went around to the trunk, ignoring the throbbing in his thigh, and opened the back, eyes widening at the large bag of presents that filled it. It was big enough that each person had to have given at  _ least _ four sizable gifts. Taeyong felt his heart lurch and sighed, taking the bag out and closing the door. He brought the bag of gifts into the empty living room and set them all up around, on top of, and under the coffee table. 

There was laughing and noise coming from upstairs, shouting and screaming and giggling and Taeyong had to smile. Yeah. This is what home was supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any Questions, comments, concerns, please let me know!  
> If you wanna yell at/to me, my tubmlr is-- thekinkpopstandsforkillme


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular updades who? Idk her ((I also don't know proofreading, yell at me abt it if you want, I'll go back on it eventually))  
> here, have Soft^tm   
> Enjoy uwu

Taeyong collapsed onto the couch once that was set up, letting the boys settle into the spare bedroom before instigating their night’s plans. Clutching his hip, his eyes squeezed shut and he tried to keep his breathing even. Idleness did not sit well with this injury, apparently. 

“And this is why I told you to stay off of it today,” Jaehyun sighed, plopping on the couch from the direction of the kitchen. 

Taeyong grunted vaguely. “And yet you let me drive to get the kids.”

Jaehyun couldn’t help but snort. “As if anything I did would stop you from doing that. Please, if we had even suggested it, you probably would have started crying.”

“Yah!” Taeyong feigned indignation. “It’d’ve been whining at most!” 

He began tickling Jaehyun’s sides playfully, causing the younger to squeal in a high tone, begging to be released. Taeyong continued on with Jaehyun half-heartedly trying to stop him, feeling his heart lighten at his lover’s laugh. Taeyong finally stopped, however, when Jaehyun had managed to bend enough to kiss the older. 

Taeyong’s hands still almost immediately on the younger’s waist, surprised. He hadn’t been that close a moment ago… He closed his eyes, peaceful. His hands moved to Jaehyun’s neck, one slipping up to cup the younger’s jaw. Taeyong let their lips slip apart and opened his eyes lazily. 

“There are children that aren’t our in the house,” Taeyong reminded in a gentle whisper, thumb brushing over the apple of Jaehyun’s cheek.

“It’s your home, we can do whatever we please,” Jaehyun fought back, just as quiet.

“Our,” Taeyong corrected. Jaehyun’s brow furrowed.

“What?”

“Our home. It isn’t my home, it’s our home.”

Jaehyun’s eyes lit up with understanding before a fondness settled against his featured. “Yeah, ours,” he replied. “Definitely ours.” Taeyong smiled sweetly, giving another kiss, just as tender as the first.

When he pulled away, his eyes were alight with joy. “You’re so amazing,” he breathed, going in for one, two, three more quick kisses. “Kind and loving and understanding,” he accentuated each one with another kiss. “And you’ve done so much for me, for  _ us _ .” Another kiss. “You try to do anything and everything for us even when, shift after shift, you’re exhausted.” 

“I don’t do it quite as freely as you make it sound,” Jaehyun corrected. “I complain and gripe and sometimes don’t do it at all, depending.”

“But I know you’d be there for me and Yuta in a heartbeat.”

“A fraction of one, actually,” Jaehyun joked, stealing another kiss. 

There was a squeal from the stairway. “JiJi!” the voice yelled up the stairs. “Your dads are being  _ adorable! _ ”

Taeyong sighed and Jaehyun snorted, stealing one last kiss before standing, elbows and knees cracking as he stretched. Taeyong looked over the lip of the couch. It was Donghyuck standing there, a large, sunny smile on his face. Jisung came bounding down the stairs, the other boys hot on his tails. 

“I told you to wait ‘til I was done with Injunnie-hyung,” Jisung grumbled playfully, pushing Donghyuck off the last stair and out of the way. “And my dads are always being adorable. You’ll get used to it.”

Yuta came out of the den, closing the door to the downstairs quietly, and there was an inhuman noise from the back of one of the kids’ throats. “There’s a  _ third one? _ How many adults are in this house?”

Jisung snorted. “Just three, LeLe-hyung.”

“Wait,” Chenle back-tracked, “you have three dads?” Jisung hummed in affirmation, going up to Yuta for a hug. “That’s not fair!” he complained, “I want three dads! Is there like a dad store I can go to buy more dads? I think my dad is broken.”

Jeno snickered. “They have a no-return, no-exchange policy, you’re stuck with the one you have.” Chenle grumbled playfully, attaching himself to Jisung when the younger returned to his side.

“Sung, you ready for dinner?” Jaehyun asked gently. Jisung looked around at his friends before nodding, recognizing but ignoring the way Jaemin looped his arms with both Jeno and Renjun, both close to his side as he rested back on his hip. Yuta used to do that when the adults went out and he wanted contact without being overwhelmed by it. 

They moved into the kitchen and dining area where the table was already set, filled with Jisung’s favorites. Kimchi stew, omurice, bibimbap, japchae, tteokbokki, barbecued beef and chicken, and home-made pizza filled the table. When Jisung finally realized just how much food was on the table, he gasped, eyes widening tremendously as his bottom lip trembled. “Did you seriously…?”

“All your favorites,” Yuta said quietly, “I hope you like it, Jaehyun and Taeyong did a lot of the cooking for this.”

“This must have taken all day!” Jisung continued, turning to Jaehyun just a few feet to his left and not letting the gesture just slip by.

Jaehyun shrugged. “I don’t mind, a lot of it was waiting around,” he placated. Jisung moved forward, tears in his eyes as he koala-hugged Jaehyun. “You and Dad are the best,” he whispered, sniffling as he tried to keep back tears. 

“Well?” Jaehyun whispered back. “What are you waiting for? You don’t want your food to go cold! And I’m sure you’re friends want to eat as well!”

Jisung looked back at his friends as he released Jaehyun. “I don’t know,” he sighed, “maybe I should make me wait longer.” There were indignant cries around the group and Jisung snickered. “C’mon, this food isn’t going to eat itself. I’m going to sit in the middle of the table.”

“On top of it?” Chenle asked in a panic, not understanding his meaning.

Jisung laughed lightly. “Like on one of the chairs at the center of the table,” he explained. 

Chenle’s mouth dropped into an understanding ‘o’ shape. Jisung nodded and took his place, Chenle filling his right side and Jaemin filling his left, the others situating themselves around the table. He looked curiously at the adults still standing.

“Are you not eating?”  he asked, brows furrowed.

“We set aside our plates,” Taeyong waved off. “We’ll be eating in the living room so you can converse with your friends freely.”

Jisung frowned but nodded and watched them pull plates out from under the warming light, eyes following them out of the kitchen. Jisung shook his head and focused back in on his friends. 

“Not that I really care about your opinion of my parents, but I hope none of you are uncomfortable with it,” Jisung started, grabbing some of the omurice and eating it slowly. Taeyong always made the best omurice; this had to have been one of the dishes he did.

Donghyuck shrugged. “I think it’s cute, and I admire them for being able to work around each other. I don’t think I’d be able to give a relationship the attention it needed if I had two lovers,” he reasoned. “I’m actually really, I dunno, not  _ proud _ , but proud of them?” He shrugged. “That didn’t make sense, but I don’t know how to describe it. And when we went to seonsaengnim’s classroom for lunch that day, I hadn’t realized they were all in a relationship-- I hadn’t even realized he and Yuta-seonsaengnim were in a relationship. But anyway, now that I think about it, I can definitely see the relationship in the way they all orbited around each other.”

Jeno and Mark nodded in agreement. Jeno leaned forward, leaning his weight on his palm as he spoke. “And, I mean, if you can have multiple friends to platonically fall in love with or whatever, why can’t you have multiple people to romantically fall in love with? I mean, as long as everyone is upfront and no one is going behind anyone’s back, what’s the problem, you know?”

“I agree,” Chenle sighed. “And they all seem so in love, so comfortable with each other! I hope  _ I _ fall in love like that one day.”

Mark smiled across the table at the Chinese boy. “I think you will, Lele,” he assure, eyes flitting, for barely a second, to Jisung before refocusing on Chenle. The older hadn’t seemed to notice, nodding absently. 

Jisung smiled, heart warming. “I’m really glad you guys are so awesome,” he hummed, smiling brightly. He shoved another mouthful of omurice and the topic changed. 

“Oh!” Renjun piped up suddenly, quickly swallowing the mouthful of rice he had before continuing. “There’s this new case of art supplies I just bought and it’ll be in next week so if any of you want me to test them on something you want, let me know.”

“What kind of art supplies are they?” Jaemin inquired. (He didn’t know much about art, close to nothing really, but Renjun always lit up about it so beautifully, and Jaemin didn’t need to understand the technicalities to understand his passion.)

Renjun’s eyes were twinkling as he went on about the 300 count art box, raving about pastels and charcoals and acrylics and brushes and pencil types and alcohol markers and--. Jaemin’s head swam with the foreign terms, many of them being said in Mandarin when Renjun couldn’t find the Korean term quick enough. Jaemin nodded along, getting excited with him even as he was lost about the items. He tried his best to understand each term and method and skill, but it was hard when it was all so abundant. So, even when he couldn’t keep up with all the fancy words, he lended an ear like his parents wouldn’t and little siblings couldn’t. 

Jisung cut in here and there with his own excitement and facts, tidbits of stray information entwining in the conversation like embroidery thread through a carpet. Jokes were thrown in here and there, and the topic changed again once, twice, thrice, and suddenly most of the food was gone and three hours had passed. The noise grew and fell with the pattern of their conversations and it was nice being able to sit with them all for so long with nothing looming over them. There was no school bell impending or dance practice ending. They had all night to be with each other and it was riveting.

This, Jisung thought with the background noise of his dads talking and laughing amongst themselves and the forenoise of his friends in front of him, this was what home was supposed to feel like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any Questions, comments, concerns, please let me know!  
> If you wanna yell at/to me, my tubmlr is-- thekinkpopstandsforkillme

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any Questions, comments, concerns, please let me know!  
> If you wanna yell at/to me, my tubmlr is-- thekinkpopstandsforkillme


End file.
